If This is a Dream, Don't Wake Us Up
by Nyx Eryn
Summary: Another collab fic with Animechick725. Cara and Regina are roommates and best friends. One night they stay up to watch Inuyasha their favorite anime but what happens when they wish for their favorite characters to be real and they woke up to them on their couch?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Cara went on about her day as she made dinner for her and her roommate. They had been friends for as long as the two could remember. Cara had straight brown hair that was always up and golden hazel eyes. Her chest double Ds and a bigger frame. Regina was getting the TV set up for their Inuyasha marathon. She couldn't wait for them to start. Regina had short black hair with red tips and green-blue eyes her chest the same as Cara but had a smaller frame.

She sniffed the air and smelled dinner. "Cara the food smells delicious as always."

"Well why thank you my darling." She said in her fake British accent and she brought the food to Regina and sat it in front of her. "I feel like we haven't watched Inuyasha in forever."

"Oh my favorite Alfredo and yeah I hear you lovely." Regina started eating as she plopped herself on the couch. "I hope you're ready to stay up for a long time lovely." She said between bites.

"Dude are you kidding? I hope you are ready I don't have work tomorrow like you do." Cara giggled as she ate her food.

"I'll just call in sick, I so don't want to be around my perverted boss." Regina grumbled and went to get seconds.

"I know what you mean. I really wish I could afford to stay at home. I hate my jo.." Cara stopped midsentence as her favorite character appeared on the screen.

Regina came back and saw her friend stare at the screen. "Someone likes Lord Sesshomaru." She chuckled and sat down on the couch.

"Oh please if the great InuPapa was on the screen you would be drooling." Cara said matter-of-factly and smirked.

"I admit it that Inupapa is drop dead fucking sexy. Like he's so dreamy and strong. That fight scene they showed of him was awesome." Regina gained a faraway look in her eyes.

"I guess he is..he didn't get any screen time though. Wasn't it the third movie where they showed him? When Izayoi gave birth to Inuyasha?" Cara questioned.

"They should've gave him screen time and I think so. You know I would've gave Inuyasha a better name. Yasha is translated to girl and Inu to dog. So Inupapa inadvertently named his son girl dog." Regina snickered at that and looked at the screen. "And I believe so." She added.

"Inuyasha is adorable though. I can't stand Kagome and Kikyo." Cara said and she put her plate in the sink. Regina finished her food and followed her friend.

"Yeah those bitches are fucking Mary Sues." She sneered. "Kagome was a bossy, bratty, little girl and she was weak. If taking a test was more important than saving the world then she should've stayed in the fucking future."

"Yeah and Kikyo is just so two faced and shit and just annoying." Cara added and she sat down.

"Yeah. I don't understand what Inuyasha saw in Kikyo and Kagome." Regina put her plate away and went to sit beside her friend.

"I guess he goes for the pretty girls." She sighed. "Let's start this!" The girls preceded to watch Inuyasha late into the night

Regina took a break to call in sick at her job and stayed up later than usual to watch her favorite anime. She placed her head on Cara's shoulder. "Hmm wouldn't it be awesome if Inupapa was real..." She wondered loudly.

Cara laid her head on top of hers and yawned. "I guess but I'd rather have Sesshy."

"Really? You know what I just figured out. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha look like their mothers." Regina pointed out.

"Yeah they do they have a good balance of Inu Papa and their mothers." Cara agreed.

"Yeah they do. I wish Inupapa was real then I'll show him a night he wouldn't forget." Regina giggled perversely. "I wouldn't mind him using his true form on me."

Cara rolled her eyes. "I'd let Sesshomaru do whatever he wanted to me. He seems like the type that likes to tie his partner to the bed."

"Kinky are we Cara-chan? But Inupapa looks like he would be so dominant in the bed. I wouldn't mind being submissive to him and call him my alpha." Regina rubbed her thighs together.

"Oh you are too don't even deny it. That's one hot ass family." Cara smiled and giggled.

"Yeah hot." Regina giggled in agreement. "If only they were real." She repeated again and sighed sadly.

"If only.." Cara agreed and yawned again.

Regina yawned. "Let's...get some sleep...Cara. We'll finish up tomorrow." She muttered. Cara was already asleep and starting to snore slightly.

"Always falling asleep first." Regina yawned and carried her friend to her room. She put Cara in bed and put the covers on her. "Night Cara love." She kissed her cheek and went to her own bed and laid down. "Inu no Taisho...Touga...Inupapa." She muttered and went to sleep.

"Mmm Sesshy..." Cara mumbled in her sleep and she rolled over.

In the living room the television glowed then two males stood in the room. One man was tall, muscular, tanned skin. He had blue jagged marks on his cheeks and piercing gold eyes. He wore only pants and his chest was bear with scars marring his flesh. The other was tall as well and also muscular with long silver hair and the same piercing Amber eyes but a crescent moon adorned his forehead.

"Where?" The older and taller man stated as he looked around the house. His voice was deep and baritone. He looked to the other man. "Sesshomaru?"

"Father?" His son said in shock as they looked at themselves and their new surroundings.

"Been a long time son." The father said and looked around the room. He caught a glance of a picture on the wall. There were two girls smiling. "Seems we...are no longer in our era." He says

"So it seems.." He sniffed the air. "It smells of ningen women here."

"That it does." The older one stated as he stared at the green-blue eyed female. His ears twitched. "We will wait until morning to receive our answers."

Sesshomaru scuffed. "I suppose.." He sat down on the couch surprised to find it comfortable. The father sat opposite of his son and raised a brow at how comfortable the couch was. He leaned back, folded his arms and closed his eyes. Sesshomaru followed suit and closed his eyes.

When morning came Regina was already up. She showered and put on a sports bra and some boy shorts. It was her turn to make breakfast. She went to the living room. "Hey Sesshomaru and Touga." She whispered sleepily and started making pancakes, eggs, bacon, and sausage. Then she stiffened and grabbed a large knife and appeared in the living room. "The fuck!?"

Cara heard Regina and she grabbed the shot gun. She cocked it and ran it. "Regina what-" her eyes went wide. "What the fuck!?" She yelled and she pointed the gun at Sesshomaru.

Touga walked toward Regina. "You were right son ningen women.." Touga stared at her curiously. Regina growled and held the knife to Touga's throat. Her eyes narrowed. "Do not move." She hissed out the warning. Touga was still as he stared at her. Regina dragged the blade on his skin and blood ooze out. "Damn...he's real." She muttered.

Sesshomaru looked at the gun curiously. "We want answers ningen." He stated and broke the shot gun with his raw strength.

"Sesshomaru control your anger!" His father scolded him.

"Regina what the fuck did you put in my drink last night?" Cara asked as she couldn't move under Sesshomaru's gaze.

"Just the usual sake." Regina commented she dragged the blade on Touga's chest not enough to cause him to bleed but enough to where he feels it. "He's fucking real." Then she looked up and saw what Sesshomaru did she growled. "You better not fucking hurt my friend you fluffy puppy!" She threw the blade at him.

Sesshomaru tilted his head and the blade hits the wall. "Hn...impressive aim ningen." He grunted.

Touga grabbed Regina's chin. "Tell me who are you ningen woman? Why were we brought here?"

Cara took this chance and she dropped and did a drop kick and knocked Sesshomaru off his feet. "Being a black belt pays off." She grabbed her little pistol she kept in her purse and pointed it at him.

Regina grabbed his wrist and pulled him to her and she tripped him and got on his back with his arm pulled back. All this was done on instinct. Regina blinked. "My bad...I had self-defense training." She got off of him.

Sesshomaru just stared blankly and used his youkai to make himself float up. "Do not threaten me ningen...unless you wish to die."

Touga was shocked to say the least and he stood up. "These are some strong ningen women." He muttered at stared at them.

"Hate to break it to you I'm not scared of you in a fucking dream." She cocked the gun. "Get out or I'm blowing your brains out!" Cara yelled.

"Cara! Wait!" Regina stopped he friend and took her into another room. "Listen to me, do you think someone could bleed in a dream. What if this isn't a dream?" She asked. Sesshomaru stared blankly as the one known as Regina took the ningen known as Cara away.

"Okay but if this isn't a dream then they are just some damn good cosplayers who broke into our house and I am liable to shoot on sight when someone breaks into my property." Cara argued.

"Yeah, I understand. We'll ask them questions that only they should know alright." Regina reasoned. "And if they are the real deal then they'll have to stay because they don't know anything about this time."

"I'm still waiting for me to fucking wake up." Cara mumbled and she walked out with Regina to the living room where the two dog demons sat on the couch.

"What is this son?" Touga asked curiously as he held up the disk for Inuyasha season 1.

"We are in a new era...I am uncertain." Sesshomaru muttered.

Regina grabbed the disk. "Thank you very much." She puts the disk into its case and sat it down. "Now I believe we owe you answers." She tilted her head

Sesshomaru stared at Regina. "You are correct." He drawled.

"Well we will give you some, be we have some questions first to see if we can trust you." Cara said still holding the gun in her hand.

"Understood. We shall answer." Touga said as he looked to the two girls.

"Alright, first question is to Touga." Regina looked at him. "During the battle with Ryukotsusei, what attack did you use on him with Tessaiga?" She asked.

Sesshomaru rose a brow. "How do you know of Tessaiga?"

"We will explain later Sessh." Cara kept her gun ready as she awaited Touga's answer. Touga raised an eyebrow of his own. "The wind scar." He answered.

Regina nodded. "This one is for Sesshomaru. What did Touga ask you when he appeared before you. He said six words." She looked him in the eyes.

Sesshomaru's eye twitched. "Do you have something to protect." He growled.

 **'How do they know so much?'** Touga wondered.

Cara looked to Sesshomaru. "When you met Rin you were severely injured. Who injured you? "

Sesshomaru growled angrily. "Inuyasha...he used wind scar." He narrowed his eyes.

Regina nodded and looked at Touga. "Who was the human who tried to take Izayoi for himself." She asked him.

Touga looked annoyed. "Takemaru that bastard." He spat.

Cara looked a little uneasy. **'This shit isn't real.'** She looked to Sesshomaru. "Your sword Tensaiga, when you have used it what has it done? Who did you use it on?"

Sesshomaru's hand clenched into a fist. "Tensaiga would pulse and I used it on Rin."

Regina looked between the two men. "Alright last question, this goes to both of you. Show us your demon eyes." She stated. **'If they are cosplayers then they won't be able to make their eyes go red like that'** she thought. Touga smirked and he blinked and his eyes went red.

 **'Shit!'** Cara thought and he eyes widened in shock and she looked to Sesshomaru. **'This isn't fucking real!'** Sesshomaru also showed his demon eyes as he stared blankly at the two human women in front of him.

Regina blinked and cupped Touga's cheeks and stared into his eyes. "Well fuck...Cara you can't get no real than that. Holy fuck Inu no Taisho's fucking hotter in person." Touga rose an eyebrow as he stared at her.

Cara was still skeptical. "This isn't fucking real. This is just a fucking dream." Cara said and she sat down in the arm chair and she stared at Sesshomaru. **'He is so hot but this is just a dream...'**

"Cara stop it. This is as fucking real as that time I jumped into the ocean with sharks." Regina says. "If this isn't real then I wouldn't be able to do this." She pulled Touga and kissed him while sliding her tongue in his mouth.

Sesshomaru actually showed emotion and his eyes widen marginally. **'What the hell!?'** He thought.

Cara's eyes went just as wide in shock. **'Fuck Sesshy is real! Fuck me! Fuck!'**

Touga smirked. "Mm Ningen woman always know how to kiss." He deepened it. Regina moaned and kissed him more deeply and pushed him on the couch and straddled his hips. She rolled her hips on his lap.

Sesshomaru's eye twitched. "Father!" He barked at him.

Touga groaned and he lifted her up off of him. "We have questions ourselves and then we will continue." He smirked.

"Holy shit Inu papa is a fucking perv." Cara laughed loudly.

Regina blinked. "Fuck yes. I get to fuck the Dog General! Beat that Cara. I bet the killing perfection won't strap you down and fuck you!" She yelled and rubbed Touga's chest. "I'll answer any questions you desire Lord Taisho-sama." She purred.

Sesshomaru's eye twitched. ' **Baka'** he thought. "Answers now." He said through his teeth.

Touga laughed loudly. "But my son is right. We do need answers."

"Shit how do we explain this?" Cara asked as she looked to her horny friend.

"We let's see." Regina muttered and put the Inuyasha disk in the DVD player and started it. "That is your era. You are fictional. We wished you into existence and here you are." She stated. Sesshomaru stayed silent not knowing how to react.

Touga blinked. "Fictional? Like some children's book?"

"Yes. Your story is about your son and your half-brother Inuyasha and his journey to kill Naraku." Cara added. Regina looked at the screen and turned it off.

"This is the 21st century. 2016 to be exact. Sesshomaru was a badass in the show and you Touga didn't appear much which is a fucking shame." Regina sighed sadly.

"A hot and sexy badass." Cara corrected her and then she blushed realizing that Sesshomaru was there and he heard her.

"I see." Touga mumbled as he watched.

"But Touga your purpose was to be like a guide to your sons. For Sesshomaru as a guide you taught him that power isn't everything and that he'll get stronger if he had someone or something to protect. For Inuyasha it was to help him find inner strength and accept his blood as a hanyou." Regina stated and laid her head on Touga's lap. "So I guess you two dogs can crash with us. And don't worry we shall not tell anyone of you. Though you both will need a human disguises." She stopped sat up and looked at Touga. "Now Lord Taisho-sama shall we continue?" She purrs and rubbed his groin.

Touga smirked. "Gladly." He picked her up to sit upright and straddle him.

Regina purred and kissed Touga. They started a make out session and she rolled her hips on his groin. Touga wrapped his arms around her waist and thrusted upward so she could feel his hardened groin. "Do you like this ningen?"

Sesshomaru sat there quietly during the 'show'. His eyes twitched "Your companion is...something." He stated.

Cara was a little amazed and jealous of Regina's confidence **. 'I pointed two guns at him, Sesshomaru only ever cared for Rin.'** She sighed. "Yeah that's how she is." She stood up and went to her room.

"Call me Regina, Touga." Regina moans in his ear. "And yes I do. Do you like this demon." She unclasped her sports bra from the front giving Touga a good view of her breasts.

"Very much so.." His hands grabbed her breasts hard. "Nice and big." He moaned and took her nipples in his mouth.

"Fuck yes." She slid her hand down his chest and into his pants. She took ahold of his harden and erected member. She slowly pumped his member even if she could barely wrap her hand around him. "Big and thick." She moaned.

"Damn..." Touga groaned as he watched her work him. Regina slide her body down.

"Let me show you...what you were missing in the past." She smirked and slid his pants down and let her mouth wrap around his member and slowly bobbed her head on him. Touga's eyes went wide and his hand went to the top of her head as he watched her.

"Damn..." He groaned. Regina hummed a tune as she sucked on his member. The humming sent vibrations through Touga and she bobbed her faster. Touga let his head go back but he kept his gaze on her and slowly brought his hips up into her mouth.

Regina chuckled and cupped his sack as she licked down the base of his member. Her hand massaged his sack. "Lord Taisho-sama." She purred and licked the tip.

Touga groaned and moved into her touch and watched her. "Mmm..." He moaned.

"You like this milord." She sucked on the tip. "You like this ningen sucking on your cock." She smirked and stroked his member.

"I think I shall like being in this era." He held her hair as his member pulsed he was nearing his climax. Regina chuckled and went back to sucking his member. She breathed into her nose and took his full length into her mouth and relaxed her gag reflex.

"Fuck..." Touga groaned and held her head and placed and thrusted up into her mouth hard as he reached his climax.

Regina blinked and closed her eyes as she swallowed most of his seed. She smirks and stood. "Well milord if you want more of this ningen follow me." She sashayed to her room.

Touga smirked and he stood up and went after her and picked her up and threw her onto the bed. He took her clothes off quickly and thrusted fast. "Tight little ningen aren't you?"

"Fuck yeah!" Regina wrapped her legs around him. "Now show me who's the alpha dog!" She put her arms around his neck. **'Thank you Kami!'** She thought. Touga wasted no time and he kept his thrusts into Regina hard and fast.

"Fuck yes! Hard and fast Touga!" Regina yelled. Her headboard was slamming against the wall and the bed was squeaking loudly. "Shit yes fuck me!" She arched her back. Touga growled as his eyes glowed red and he flipped her so she was on her hands and knees but he held one of her legs in the air. He continued to slam into her this way.

"Damn! Yes! Make me cum!" Regina panted and bite into the pillow under her.

"Cum for me Regina.." He growled the foreign name and picked up his pace.

"Yes Touga!" She clenched her eyes shut and her inner muscles clenched. She screamed loudly as she climaxed hard like she never had before.

"Fuck!" Touga groaned and he bit down on her neck hard as he climaxed with her filling her with his seed. Regina panted and laid flat on the bed. Her lower body twitched and she moaned at the pain and pleasure she was feeling. She rolled on her back. "Fucking amazing!"

Touga looked at her and smirked. "So I've been told."

Regina chuckled and pulled Touga to her. She removed the tie on his hair and massaged his scalp. "Inu no Taisho...the Sex God." She purred.

He smirked. "I think I really will like this era." He laid with her.

She rolled over and straddled him as she massaged his scalped. "Good. Because I don't want you to leave."

Touga brought his hands up to rest at her hips. "I'm pretty sure I don't want to leave."

"That's good.." She whispers and kissed him passionately. Touga smirked in the kiss and he licked at her neck.

Regina moaned and slowly pushed him away. "I'm sore." She mentioned and stood up shakily. She put her bra on and some her boy shorts again. She fixed her hair. "I'm hungry now. Let's go eat the breakfast that I made."

Touga's eyebrow rose. "Food?"

-Meanwhile-

Sesshomaru stood up and followed after Cara. He didn't wish to see his father mating a ningen. Cara sighed and she laid down on her bed and stared at her ceiling. **'This is fucking real...fucking Sesshomaru and Inu Papa are going to be living with us...'** Sesshomaru walked in and stared down at Cara silently.

Cara sighed annoyed and she sat up **. 'Why is he just staring at me?'** "Can I help you?"

"I do not wish to witness my father mate with your companion." Sesshomaru stated and stood there.

"Obviously Sessh but you chose my room why?" She cocked her head to the side as she stared at his body. **'Still so perfect...how far do those markings go I wonder...'**

"I do not wish to be in the room of your companion should she decides to take my father there." Sesshomaru blinked slowly and observed the ningen before him. "You hold affections of me." He stated

Cara bit her lip and looked at him. "And what makes you think that Lord Sessh-o-ma-ru?" She dragged his name as she stared at him trying to keep some type of composure around him.

Sesshomaru raised a brow and walked forward. He bent down to her level and stared into her eyes. "You smell of arousal."

Cara stared into his Amber eyes. "That maybe but who's to say it's because of you?" Her gaze intensified. **'This isn't real this is just a dream may as well just treat it as such.'**

"The fact you are blushing." His voice became husky and his nostrils flared taking in her scent. Sesshomaru purred and touched Cara.

"I do believe you are imagining things lord Sesshomaru." She purred. "Besides I know you oh to well you would never go for a ningen onna."

"But I would if only that ningen onna captures my attention." Sesshomaru pressed his lips to hers. Cara moaned into the kiss and she grabbed him and pulled him on top of her **. 'This is a dream might as well make it fucking count but damn does it feel real."**

Sesshomaru wasted no time and removing her clothing. **'Just might like it here'** he thought and shrugged off his clothing. Cara stared at the demon in front of her in awe and she opened her legs and rubbed her bead. "Do you like what you see lord Sesshomaru?"

"Very much so...now enough I'm not one for foreplay." He moves her hand and sheaths his member inside of Cara's right heat. Cara moaned loudly. **'Shit he is huge! Shit this is real Sesshomaru is really fucking me.'** she brought her hands up to hold her breasts.

Sesshomaru smirked and nipped Cara's neck and thrust his hips into her. "Tight little onna." He picked up the pace of his thrust slowly.

"Fuck!" She moaned and her head went back. "Come on Sesshomaru fuck me hard!" She yelled as she looked at him.

"You asked for it." He grunted and let his instincts take over and thrust hard into Cara. His thrust was hard and deep.

Cara's head went back. "Fuck so fucking big fuck yes Sesshomaru." She moaned loudly and she forced her hips up to meet his thrusts and she clenched her inner muscles to make herself tighter for him.

Sesshomaru grunted and rotated her on her side. He placed her leg up and pound into her in the same pace. He growled and his eyes turned red.

"Fuck yes Sessh!" She moaned loudly and she rubbed her bead and pinched her nipple.

"Cum Cara." Sesshomaru growled and flipped her on her stomach. He lifted her hips and slam into her g-spot.

"Oh Kami yes Sesshomaru!" She screamed loudly and her body shivered and shook as she orgasmed her tight heat twitching against him. Sesshomaru howled and he leaned forward and bit down on her neck and released his seed deep within Cara's heat.

Cara fell forward panting heavily. "Oh shit...so fucking good..."

Sesshomaru smirks and looked down at Cara. "Mmm my words exactly."

Cara sighed happily and she sat up and she put her hair up. "Well Lord Sesshomaru what do you think of my world?"

"Impressive and exquisite." He stared at Cara's body.

Cara blushed and she pulled him to her. "Good." she purred and kissed his neck. "I guess you take after your father."

"Hn. Maybe." Sesshomaru wrapped an arm around her and nipped her neck.

She softly moaned. **'My necks so sensitive..'** She rubbed her thighs together.

Sesshomaru smirked and licked her neck. "No...you need rest." He pulled away with a smirk.

Cara ignored him and got out of her bed and threw her robe on. "Well Sessh I'm not exactly and obedient ningen and I'm hungry." She giggled and left to go to the kitchen.

Sesshomaru raised a brow. "Oh yes I'm going to like it here." He stood and followed her out. Touga came up to his son. "You and me both." He smirked.

Regina walked out and washed her hands in the kitchen sink. She warmed up the food her made. "The best sex ever." She whispered to Cara.

"I'm surprised I can still walk." Cara whispered and she giggled.

"Same here. I'm just glad that all that PT training with the corps was put into good use." Regina popped her neck and brought Touga's plate to him. She gave him some pancakes, bacon and sausage and also a cup of orange juice. Regina sat beside him at the table and ate the same thing on her plate. Sesshomaru sniffed at the food and was curious at this type of food.

Cara giggled and she made a plate for herself and Sesshomaru. "Here eat it. It's good."

Touga sniffed the food curiously and cautiously tried it. The moment he took the bite he practically inhaled the food on his plate.

Regina giggled. "Slow down Touga." She patted his arm. "If you slow down I'll give you something else that's good to eat." She smirked and winked at him. Touga smirked. "Mm gladly." He purred and nipped her neck.

Sesshomaru unlike his father ate at s slower pace. He ate the food while nodding. "You have my compliments...Regina."

Cara ate quickly. "Shit I have work. I'm gonna shower and then go." She kissed Sesshomaru's cheek and skipped off to the shower.

Regina looked at the calendar. "Shit I have to do PT today." She grumbled and went to put on her combat boots.

"Shit I was wrong I don't." Cara said as she checked her schedule and then went to her shower.

"You two can join me." She said and slide opened the back door and went out to the backyard.

"What is PT?" Sesshomaru asked standing and walked followed behind Regina.

"I'm curious as well." Touga added

"Well join me then doggies." Regina called out and walked under an 8ft bar. She jumped up and grabbed it. She then started doing pull ups. "PT is known as physical training. I do this to keep in shape and combat ready. I am on the reserve list of the army." She then did one arm pull ups.

Sesshomaru raised a brow. "Interesting. Your time let their woman fight?" He asks.

Regina blinked. "Yeah. We women now have equal rights to men. We fight in the army and navy. We do a lot of the things that men do. I'll give you both a history crash lesson later." She said as she swung herself on top of the bar and did a handstand and did vertical push-ups.

Cara came out in her bathrobe and a towel around her head. "Trust me you guys got to catch on to a lot of things."

"I suppose so." Touga mumbled as he stared at Regina.

Cara came up to Sesshomaru and she touched the crescent moon on his forehead. "I always wondered if this was a birth mark or a scar."

Regina looked at Cara and tilted her head. "Well considering his mother has it. I believe it's a mark that displays his status among demons. Most families have a mark or something that distinguish them from others." She blinked and let one arm go and did one arm vertical push-ups.

Sesshomaru rose a brow as he looked at Regina. "I see sex isn't the only thing on your mind." He drawled.

Regina sputtered and slipped and stopped herself from falling my catching the bar with her leg. "You fluffy puppy bastard! Of course I don't always think about sex!" She growled deeply. Almost a prefect imitation of a dog.

Cara laughed at her friend. "That is a damn lie."

Sesshomaru just 'Hn' and looked at Cara. "Your friend is right. It's a status symbol that those of the crescent moon family has."

Cara looked to Sesshomaru and nodded and circled around them. "It's going to be fun trying to hide them...tell me can you guys conceal your markings? Cause that will make things so much easier."

Touga chuckled at her question. "Of course we can." He blinked and all the markings went away.

Regina grumbled and glared at Cara. "You're supposed to be on my side you baka...but it's all good take the side of Mr. Fluffykins over there." She sniffed and jumped down from her bar and walked over to her weights.

Sesshomaru growled. "Do not call me that." His markings went away and his hair changed to black as well as Touga's.

"I just did Mr. Fluffykins." Regina cooed. "It also helps that your dog form is fluffy." She smirks and sat down on the lawn chair and lifts her 150lbs dumbbells in each hand.

"Mm I like that black hair..its sexy." Cara giggled. "Well since I don't have to be at the karate school today should we go get them clothes and stuff before I have to go to my other job?" She asked her friend.

"I think I rather like these ningen women of this time." Touga smirked as he stood by his son.

"Ugh...can't we just order them shit online in bulk? And like have it delivered to us. You know how I hate shopping." Regina's eyes landed on Touga. "Sexy Inupapa. I snag myself a Dilf. Momma likes." She purred.

Sesshomaru just stared at Regina. "You are a baka."

"I am so not a Baka, whelp!" She retorted. "Hey Cara come stand on my back." She got on the ground and got into position. Cara stood on her friends back as she do her push-ups.

Touga smirked. "Been a while since I let myself look like this."

"Well get used to it, because if we have to take you two anywhere you will need to look like this. Although while you are here you can look like yourselves." Cara said and Touga and Sesshomaru nodded and they reverted back to their normal selves.

"And Regina I will go out then because I have to go get new taps for work anyway." Cara added.

"Taps?" Touga asked curiously.

"Yeah tap shoes. I have two jobs the first one is during the day I teach Karate to kids and the second one is I sing and dance in a burlesque dinner theatre." She saw the looks on their faces. "Okay basically how a Geisha performs but without the whole selling her virginity." She explained.

"Oh you're telling them about your sexy dances." Regina smirks and forgot about her push-ups. She went to hug her friend closely...very closely. "Hmm yes a sexy burlesque dancer...I'll pay good money to have you give me a lap dance sweety." She purrs playfully and lightly peck her on the lips.

Sesshomaru stared. **'This woman is insane'** he thought as his gaze take in Regina. **'She's unpredictable.'**

Touga smirked getting turned on. Cara rolled her eyes. "You know damn well you can't request that. We aren't strippers we just wear very scantily clad clothing and dancing and sing to songs." She giggled. "Now stop I want to go before it gets too crowded you know I don't like big migrations of people." She smirked and got an idea. "I'll get them some clothes and you can bring them tonight."

"Ugh...fine. I know I can't change your mind." Regina grumbled and moved away but not before copping a feel on Cara. "Your breasts are heavenly...a shame I can't suck on them anymore. I so love the way you moaned and yell out 'Regina' as I did it." She sighed sadly. "But I guess now that Sesshy is here that you don't want me." She let a fake tear fall.

Sesshomaru growled. "Do not call me that!" He barked.

"Make me." Regina stuck her tongue out at him. "Make me Sesshy." She taunted then stopped as she felt blood going down her cheek. She blinked and then looked at Sesshomaru whose claws was blowing. "Did you just..." She trailed off

The killing perfection had a smirk on his face. "That I did."

Her eye twitched. "That didn't even hurt. Kinda kinky. Hey Sex God can you make whips?" She turned to Touga.

Touga smirked. "Indeed I can." He put his arm around her waist and licked her cheeks.

Cara looked to Sesshomaru. "I forgot you could make whips. I guess it's a good thing whips and chains excite me." She giggled and poked his chest. "Come on Sesshy and Touga I need your measurements."

"What on earth for?" Touga asked annoyed.

"So I can buy you both proper clothes that fit." She grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and pulled him. Her hips swaying. Sesshomaru didn't resist and let his eyes wonder downwards on Cara's body.

Regina stared at Touga and kissed his cheek then grabbed his arm to follow Cara. "Hey don't forget you can use my army discount and get the clothes cheaper."

"I know thank Kami dude." Cara added and she had Sesshomaru and Touga stand in front of her and she got out her sewing kit and she took out her measuring tape. She took out another one and handed it to Cara. "Here measure Inu Papa for me."

"You've both been calling me that I don't know how I feel about it." Touga said as he stared at the measuring tape. Cara rolled her eyes and she put her arms around Sesshomaru's waist to get his measurements.

Regina snickered. "Oh Kami if only you knew the fanbase you have." She used the tape measure to get his measurements and wrote them on paper. "We don't really know the origin of that term." She added and grabbed her laptop and went on a clothing website.

"A fanbase?" Sesshomaru questioned. Something was telling him he'll dread the answer to that question.

"Oh man Sesshy has a big fanbase of horny girls and guys. Hey Cara do you think it's a good idea to let them read the fics?" Regina giggled out. She thin patted down her body. "Cara, where's my wallet?"

"Regina I'm pretty sure we will end up reading them to them. I'm pretty sure they can't read English." She wrote Sesshomaru's measurements down. "We could show them all the Hentai and fan art." She looked to Sesshomaru. "Unfortunately most of it has you paired with Kagome that little annoying bitch or Kagura." She grumbled and looked to Touga. "There isn't much of you but it is you and Izayoi from what I've seen."

"Hentai?" Touga asked curiously.

"Yeah Hentai is another name for a type of porn. And porn is well people having sex." Cara explained. "On the coffee table." She looked to Sesshomaru. "Your guess is as good as mine. Usually people who want you to be with Kagome are the same people who Kikyo with Inuyasha which she's annoying too and as for Kagura, it's probably because she wanted you." Cara said but she looked annoyed. "Some people even wanted you with Rin once she would get older but that's just." She shook her head. "That just feels so pedophilic to me."

"I have a question. Why are me and Sesshomaru the only ones brought here?" Touga questioned.

"Well we did wish that you two were real but it doesn't make sense on why it actually happened." Cara explained.

Regina looked on her computer and gasped. "Last night was a phenomenon. It was the night when the planets aligned. This only happens every two thousand or so years." She shook her head and started to pay for the clothes with her debit card. Sesshomaru raised a brow not knowing what to say.

Regina grabbed the wallet and found she was a couple dollars short. "Did you buy you some cinnamon rolls with my money again?" She accused her friend.

"Well I guess that explains it then.." Cara mumbled and she got offended. "Why do you always assume that? I have my own damn money!" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Because I clearly remember you snagging my wallet to buy a lot of cinnamon rolls when you was on your period." Regina pointed out

"Kami one damn time and you never let me live it down! Let's not forget when you used my credit card to buy yourself a new dildo!" Cara argued and smirked.

"Hey it had multiple vibrations! And it felt amazing." Regina scoffs and looked away.

Touga looked amused between the two girl's rambles. "What is a dildo?"

Regina giggled "basically a cock that us girls use." She showed him a picture on the laptop.

Touga raised a brow and looked at the green-blue eyed woman and leaned into her. "You won't have to worry about those things. Especially when you have the real thing right here." He took her hand and placed it on his groin.

Regina blushed and gave Touga a squeeze. "Hmm I like that very much milord." She smirked.

"Damn who knew Inu Papa would be so assertive and sex obsessed." Cara giggled and she heard the doorbell ring and got up to answer it. She signed for a package and answered the door.

"Shit I don't even remember ordering anything." She took a knife and opened the box. "Are you fucking kidding me? Now this comes!" She groaned in frustration and she took the dildo out. "I ordered this like two weeks ago." She threw it back in the box.

"And you ningen talk about us being sex obsessed." He smirked.

Regina giggled loudly. "And you talk about me!" She pointed at Cara.

Sesshomaru actually chuckled at Cara. "Hm you won't be needing this." He took the package and placed it on the table.

"At least I used my own money to pay for it!" Cara fired back at Regina. She looked to Sesshomaru. "Oh really now?" She bit her lip seductively.

Touga smirked and brought Regina to sit on his lap. "Ahh ningen onnas are the best aren't they son?" Regina wiggled in her new seat and wrapped her arms around Touga.

"I have to admit father you were on to something." Sesshomaru purred.

Touga smirked and wrapped his arms around Regina's waist. "How about I show you how much better I am then that little toy?"

"It is time for my cardio exercise." Regina leaned in and bit down on his neck. She then sucked on the flesh then stiffened up due to a thought.

Touga smirked and lifted her up in his arms and brought her back to her bedroom and laid her down. "How about I return the favor?" He smirked and shredded her clothes off and kissed down her body to bed awaiting bead.

Regina moaned lightly and rolled her hips to Touga. She bit her lip and looked at him **. 'Never mind I'll tell them later.'** She thought. "I would very much love to see how milord's tongue will feel."

Cara giggled and she walked closer to Sesshomaru and stood on her toes and kissed the crescent moon mark effectively pointing her breasts in his face.

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around Cara and nips her ear. "What he said." He whispered.

"I do need a good stretch before I go to work later." Cara giggled and she put her hands on Sesshomaru's shoulders and jumped up so her legs could wrap around his waist.

Sesshomaru smirks and carried Cara to her room. He laid her down on her bed and kissed her neck. "Then a stretch you will receive."

"Oh Sessh.." She moaned and blushed. **'Why is my neck so sensitive?** ' A few hours went bye and Cara was taking another shower before she would have to go to work. Cara rubbed her neck as she finished her shower and looked in the mirror. "Fuck a hickey..." She mumbled and went into her room and looked at Sesshomaru who was still on her bed.

"Thanks for the hickey Sessh." She looked around to find her make up.

"Hm welcome." Sesshomaru smirks and lays back feeling prideful.

She put some medicine on it that was made to make it instantly go away but it stayed. "Shit seriously? Sesshy what the hell did you do to my neck?"

Sesshomaru furrowed his brow then sat up and looked at Cara's neck. "Shit." He mumbled.

"Shit what? What did you do?" Cara asked getting a little annoyed.

Sesshomaru looked at the 'hickey' in question. "Excuse me. I have to talk with father about this." He left the room and went to Regina's door and knocked.

-Meanwhile-

Touga laid in Regina's bed and he kept kissing her neck.

Regina moaned lightly and spooned Touga's leg. "Amazing...three hours." She mumbled. Her neck tensed and relaxed under Touga's ministrations. ' **Why the fuck is my neck tingling?!** ' She thought and moved Touga to kiss him. Regina slides her tongue into his mouth taste every bit of him.

Touga smirked and kissed her back. "I do believe you should rest soon."

"I'll rest after I shower." She stood up and walked to the bathroom. She showered for half an hour and rubbed her neck as it was tingling. She shrugged it off and put on her robe.

Touga smirked as he laid back against Regina's bed and looked up at the ceiling completely satisfied with himself.

Regina looked at Touga. "What the hell...Touga why the fuck is my neck tingling? And why do I feel different?" She asked him

Touga rose and eyebrow and looked at her neck. "Well shit..."

Regina raised a brow. "What the hell? 'Well shit' what Inu no Taisho?" She said getting irritated at not getting an answer. She stopped and looked at her door and opened it.

Sesshomaru barged into her room and grabbed Touga and they went out into the backyard.

"Don't tell me you marked her too?" Touga said getting to the point.

"Unintentionally...shit...they won't be human within a couple of days." Sesshomaru says.

"Well shit maybe this was meant to be...fuck we got to explain it to them." Touga sat down and rubbed his head in frustration.

Sesshomaru grumbled lowly. "Fine, let's get it over with." He and Touga walked back inside the house.

Cara looked at them curiously and she saw Regina's neck. "Fuck you too?"

"Yeah." Regina mumbled and looked at Cara's neck. The two girls looked and they saw them walk back in.

"Well? I want an answer." Regina said seriously.

"The marks on your necks are mate marks." Touga said and sighed.

Cara's eyes went wide. "Shit that's stuff is actually real? I thought that was just a thing in fanfics?" Cara exclaimed

Regina stared at Touga. "That's good to know, now explain why the hell I feel weird."

Sesshomaru sighed. "You're changing into a Inuyoukai."

Caras eyes widen and she stared between Touga and Sesshomaru. "Are you serious?" She asked.

Both dogs nodded and looked at the ningen onnas trying to measure their reactions.

"This is awesome! Fuck yes baby! Now I can fuck Touga for more than three hours! Thank you Kami!" Regina yelled excitedly and tackled Touga and kissed him.

Cara's mouth just hung open. She was unsure how to process this new set of information.

Touga just smirked and kissed his new mate back. "You will be surprised how much your sex drive will increase."

Cara still sat there in shock.

Sesshomaru looked to his new mate and tilted his head. He was measuring her response base on her body language. **'She's confused and shocked.'** He thought.

"Fuck yeah! Ooh Cara now you can't get upset when I call you a bitch! Because we are literally bitches now." Regina giggled and bit down on Touga's neck hard.

Touga growled. "Damn.." He groaned.

Cara sat down on the couch. "Well fuck me man...are we going to get ears and tails and shit?"

"You may or may not." Sesshomaru mutters.

"Oh a tail and ears would be fantastic as well as claws and fangs." Regina said and continued biting Touga. Touga smirked and bit down on the mate mark on her neck.

"It would make Halloween easier." She smirked. She sighed and she laid her head down in Sesshomaru's lap. "Don't wake me up if this is a dream I swear."

"Oh shit! This feels amazing!" Regina moaned then she remembered her thought from earlier. "Oook that's enough for now baby." She pulls away.

"I assure you this isn't a dream as you stated." Sesshomaru says and looked up at Regina. "What are you doing baka?"

Regina growled. "Don't call me a Baka Sesshymaru!" She yelled.

Sesshomaru's eye twitched. "Don't call me that ningen."

"Shut up demon." Regina retorted back and glared at him. Sesshomaru stood up and walked in front of Regina. He glared daggers at her and she at him. They stared down one another.

Cara grabbed Sesshomaru's shoulder. "Calm down now you two."

Touga sighed. "I agree, that is enough son."

Cara smiled happily. "See Inu papa's on my side. Wouldn't this technically make me your daughter in law right?"

"I suppose it would." Touga stated.

"Yay!" She hugged her new father in law.

Sesshomaru and Regina stared down each other more and nodded. Then she tackled Sesshomaru and gave him a noogie. "You like that puppy!" She cackled.

"Release me at once!" Sesshomaru pulled Regina off of him and held her in the air.

"Aww that's cute. I made you angry..." Regina cooed. "You know this makes me your step mother and technically Cara's mother in law. Shit you two better not have any kids. I'm too sexy for grandchildren." She commented and kicked Sesshomaru's chin and he dropped her.

"Baka ningen onna." He growled.

"Oh hush Sesshy." She smirked.

Touga's widened in shock. "Is she normally like this?"

"Yep." Cara said unamused by the whole situation.

"Damn sexy..." Touga muttered. Cara rolled her eyes.

"Never thought you would be like this from what I saw." Cara added and Touga cocked his head to the side confused.

Cara sighed. "When we did see you it wasn't for long but it was Izayoi gave birth to Inuyasha." Cara said and Touga nodded seeming to understand.

"Now I want to tell you all something." Regina said getting serious. "So I wanted to tell you all was that we know that last night was a phenomenon. The planets aligned. Cara and I had wished you both into existence." Regina pointed at Sesshomaru and Touga. "But what's there to say that some other human didn't wish that someone else was real also. What if another human during the same we wished you both into existence probably wished Inuyasha, Naraku, Kagura, Kanna or whoever also into existence."

The dogs blinked at the realization. They turned to one another and groaned inwardly.

Cara nodded. "Regina's right. We could be wrong but there is a high chance we could be right and if we are right, we could have a big issue on our hands."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. 

A week has passed since Regina and Cara had made their wish. A week since they mated with their sexual fantasies Inu no Taisho and Sesshomaru. Regina and Sesshomaru could be found in the backyard sparring with one another after having another petty argument.

"Is that all you got you fluffy puppy!" Regina yells and her claws sharpened and turned black. She took a swipe at him making claw marks on his face.

"Regina come on leave my Sesshy alone." Cara giggled as she came outside.

"Not likely it seems." Touga commented.

Sesshomaru sneers and hits Regina with his poison whip. He aimed for her face. "Baka." He insulted her.  
Regina growled and jumped out of the way and landed on all fours. She ran at him and under his legs her tail wrapped around his waist and pulled him down.

"This is getting annoying every time they argue." Cara rubbed her temples.

"Indeed. I'm not fond of this childish bickering myself." Touga commented

Sesshomaru growls and went to get up but Regina was on his back. "I win Sesshomaru!" She said happily and hugged him from behind.

Sesshomaru grumbled and sat up. "Congrats...you are adjusting well to being an inuyoukai." He says to her

"Yeah it's awesome Maru-kun!" Regina smiled and touched his mokomoko. "So soft...and warm." She nuzzled into it and Sesshomaru stiffened up.

Cara growled lowly. "Regina you have your own dog." Her purple markings appeared on her cheeks. Her fluffy dog ears standing straight up. Touga only chuckled lightly keeping himself composed.

Regina scowled and her red markings showed on her cheeks. She glared at her friend and her tail stood straight up and ears twitched in agitation, she didn't have the fluffy ears as they were like Sesshomaru's. "Hey be quiet Cara! His fluffy mokomoko is soft and Touga doesn't have his out so shh." She continued nuzzling into Sesshomaru's fluffy cloud that was a part of him.

"Release me." Sesshomaru stated. He hated when others touch his mokomoko.

"I don't care. My Sesshy!" She growled and pulled her mate to her. She blinked for a moment. "Dear god I sound like a possessive dog..." She mumbled. Touga started laughing.

"Bitch you are a dog." Regina snickered and went to Touga and straddled him. "Make your fluffy mokomoko appear Inu." She purred. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and seated Cara in his lap.

"Look whose fucking talking." Cara mumbled and she relaxed herself in Sesshomaru's lap.

Touga sighed. He flowed out his youkai and his double mokomoko formed. Regina smiles and snuggled into them. "Even more softer and fluffier." She rubbed her face into them.

Sesshomaru just looked. "Father you always choose the crazy ones first mother now Regina."

Touga smirked. "At least it didn't take me a long time to choose one son."

Sesshomaru stared blankly at his father. "The women there was harlots and you know that."  
Cara rolled her eyes and she cuddled into Sesshomaru's mokomoko.

"Yes they have been but not all of them were." Touga smirked.

"Touga a word to the wise. Regina can be a jealous bitch when she wants to be pun intended." Cara added. Sesshomaru smirks at his father and hid his grin behind Cara. He was looking at Regina who was silently getting angry. Cara giggled and she cuddled with her mate more.

"And exactly how many of these harlots have you've fucked Inu no Taisho." Regina said softly and took ahold of her mate's member.

Touga sighed. "I was never with any harlots."

"Not answering my question. How many have you fucked?" Regina growled and tighten her hold on his member.

Her eye twitched. "You are assumed to be at least 3,000 years old. So you're telling me you only fucked two women throughout your life?" She stroke him while squeezing his member.

"I don't remember the number, I only know of Izayoi and Sesshomaru's mother." Touga groaned and bucked into Regina's hand

"Good you better not remember...because I will wish every one of them alive minus Izayoi and Sesshomaru's mother and kill them all and bathe in their blood." Regina threatened. "You are mine Inu no Taisho, Lord of Dogs, Dog General, Touga. Am I understood?" She nipped his ear.

He smirked. "Yes." Regina nodded and sat comfortably in her mates lap.

Cara rolled her eyes. "You know Sessh that's got me thinking how many woman you've actually been with." she rose an eyebrow.

Sesshomaru raised a brow. "I am at least 200 plus years old. Which is very young in demon years. I have been with two women."

Cara rose an eyebrow but she kept her anger under control. "Oh really who?"

"As if I know, they were unimportant and only served to relieve my urges." Sesshomaru says.

"Better be unimportant." Cara mumbled and she stood up and walked into the house

Regina snickers and went to follow her best friend leaving the dogs outside to talk. "Cara, you good?" She asked

"Fucking peachy. Just wondering if I'm one those unimportant ones." Cara said and she slumped her back against the wall.

Regina frowned and sat beside her friend. "Do you really think that lowly of Sesshomaru? Do you really think he sees you as unimportant? He wouldn't have had sex with you if you were unimportant."

"I don't know it's just...he wasn't that caring for anyone unless it was Rin. And I just I don't know what to do. I think I'm being paranoid again." She rubbed her temples  
"Cara, Sesshomaru doesn't show his emotions because he was raised not to. His face may hold indifference but if you look into his golden eyes you'll see how his emotions changes the shade of his eyes." Regina place her hand on Cara. "Plus maybe we only know what they only showed us but perhaps we don't know them as an individual instead of just a fictional character."

"I guess...I need a drink." she went to the kitchen and started making herself something to eat and a mimosa. "You want a mimosa?"

"Cara just look into his eyes the eyes hold truth and hell yes." Regina stood up and went to the kitchen.

Cara sighed and she made them both drinks. "I think we should take them out today and show them the world. Also bring them to my work tonight to see what we call entertainment now."

"Alright sounds good." Touga's mate said and took a sip of mimosa after Cara had gave it to her.

-Meanwhile with the dogs-

"I do believe your mate isn't happy with you son." Touga said calmly.

Sesshomaru raised a brow. "This I know. But she will know the truth of how I feel. This one may not show his emotions but my eyes do." He inclined his head. "You should know this after all you was like myself."

"Indeed, but Izayoi changed me." Touga laid back in the lawn chair.

"That may be true." The young dog demon also laid back in the chair.

"We haven't seen much of this world yet beyond this small house." Touga said as he looked around

"Then perhaps we should go around and explore." Sesshomaru offered

"I guess we should go with them." Touga stood up.

Sesshomaru stood up and walked inside of the house with his father following behind him. The girls were still in the kitchen drinking their mimosas. "That was good." Cara giggled and she put her drink in the sink.

"Yeah it was." Regina giggles and saw Touga enter the room. "Inupapa!" She puts her arms around him and kissed him. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be jealous." Cara rolled her eyes and she started cleaning up from the mimosas.

"It's alright I don't blame you." Touga said and kissed her. Regina giggles and hugged him tighter.

Sesshomaru walked up behind Cara and took ahold of her hips. He leaned down and whispered huskily in her ear. "You are special to this one. You are cherished and loved." He nips her ear.

Cara blushed but she smiled and kissed him softly. "Oh Sessh you're just a big ole softy under all that hair."

Sesshomaru's eyes twitched. "Don't ruin the moment." He mutters

Cara smiled and she kissed him again. "I won't."

Touga coughed. "Not to ruin the moment but can we leave the house?" He asked.

"We were just thinking about that." Regina smiled

"Yes we wanted to take you around the area and then bring you to my work later." Cara added.

"Sounds interesting." Touga said and held his mate

Sesshomaru nodded and shifted his appearance to human. "Then shall we?"

Regina quickly went to change clothes. She change into some black lowriders and had her tail out and a fitted tank that show a bit of cleavage. For shoes she had picked some thigh high boots and put her half her hair into a ponytail. Then she came out. "Ready!"

"Yeah but Regina you can't go out like that. Put your tail away at least." Cara said and she walked out in a V-neck red shirt, her black leather jacket and black skinny jeans with her black converses. On her arm she had a small dance bag. "After we go out though I have to go straight to work." She grabbed Sesshomaru's arm

Sesshomaru looked at his mate's attire and found that he likes it. "You are beautiful."

"Yeah I can. You know they sell those fake tails as accessories. Plus it looks like it made from my belt." Regina smirks and wags her tail. "What do you think Inu?" She asked him.

"Perfect." He purred and nipped her neck.

Cara blushed and kissed Sesshomaru. "Well thank you handsome now come on." she grabbed his hand and they all walked out of the house.

Touga looked around. "These are some rather large huts and temples."

Regina inwardly groaned. "They're not huts or temples. They're houses made from concrete and other minerals." She then went on to explaining exactly how their made and the different styles. "But if you wish to see temples we'll take a flight to China and Japan." And before she was asked what she meant by 'flight' she explain the fundamentals of an airplane.

Sesshomaru raised a brow. "Impressive, your mind isn't clouded with sex but has knowledge in it." He says.

"Hey I said I don't always think of sex Maru." Regina mumbled.

"That's a fucking lie." Cara mumbled and

Touga smirked and then sniffed the air. "What is that?"

Cara looked around and they saw a McDonald's. "That's a McDonalds Inupapa its fast food. You can get food made for you there fairly quickly but it's only certain items and it's relatively cheap. Hence the name 'fast food.'" Cara said making air quotes with her hands.

"Which we aren't eating at. I hate McDonalds. I only eat their nuggets and fries. It's unhealthy and packs a lot of calories." Regina looked away from the building.

"So you purchase food pre-made, so you don't have to cook." Sesshomaru says

"Yes we do. But we can also go to a restaurant and the food is made for us. Which there is some nice ones here." Cara added and she pointed to a restaurant. "That's called Du Claw they have really great food and they are also a brewery." Touga and Sesshomaru looked confused and Cara sighed. "A brewery is basically a place where they make an alcoholic beverage called beer. It's similar to Sake."

The dogs nodded. "I will like to try these establishments one day." Touga says.

"You will Inu." Regina smiled and bumped her hips to him and skipped forward and stopped as she bumped into a man. "Hey watch-" she stopped in mid-sentence as she saw who it was. "Daddy!" She yelled and jumped him.

The man chuckled and held onto Regina tightly. "My baby girl, how I've missed you. Where's your sister Cara?" He says. Regina dad was named Kaiden Lawrence, General of the U.S. Army. Regina pointed behind her and kissed her dad's cheeks and held onto him. Kaiden walked to the three. "Pleasure to see my adoptive daughter again. How are you sweety?"

"I'm good, how are you Mr. Lawrence?" She smiled and hugged her adoptive father.

"What have I told you about that Mr. Lawrence shit? You either call me General or dad." Kaiden says then taps Regina shoulder. "Let go baby girl."

Regina shook her head and stayed attached to him. "Noooo!" She pouted.

"Regina, at ease now!" Kaiden barked out the order making her shiver and immediately stand up at ease.

Sesshomaru raised a brow. "Is that the only way to get her to behave?"

"Yeah she's a daddy's girl." Cara giggled. "He's a hard ass but a loving hard ass." She whispered.

"Sorry General, this Cadet apologizes for her inappropriate behavior and the show of P.D.A." Regina says and stood still.

"At ease Cadet." Kaiden nodded his head and looked to Touga who was inspecting him. "Names Kaiden and you are?" He offered his hand.

"My name is." Touga thought for a moment. **'Damn what was the name of that guy in that thing they made us watch?'** He thought for a moment. "My name is Austin Powers sir." **'Even though I'm more than 3 times your age.'** Cara tried to contain her laughter and Kaiden raised a brow. Cara punched him. Touga sighed. "All joking aside sir, my name is Hadrian Masters." Touga said and he held out his hand for him to shake it.

Kaiden took Touga's hand and shook it. "Strong grip." He looked into Touga's eyes. "I doubt my daughters told you about me. I'm Kaiden Lawrence, General of the United States Army." He tilted his head and looked at Sesshomaru and offered his hand to him. "And you are?"

"My name is Alexander Masters sir, Hadrian is my...brother." Sesshomaru said calmly and shook Kaiden's hand.

"Dad have you heard from my mother? I tried calling her the past few days and she hasn't answered." Cara said bringing the attention off of the two dogs.

"You girls' mother is being a woman and is currently enjoying her week long spa vacation. She cut off her phone." Kaiden chuckles. "And what have to told you about that formal shit?" He smirks then looked at Regina. "What's with the tail?" He grabbed it.

Regina flinched. "Oh it's an accessory daddy. I thought it was awesome and bought. Don't pull or my pants will come off."

"Alright, it's soft" Kaiden titled his head and left the fluffy black tail go.

Cara sighed in relief. "Well we really should get going dad."

Kaiden gave Regina and Cara a kiss on their cheeks. "Alright my princesses. If you have trouble with these boys you call me I've been itching to use my trench knives. Regina don't forget about your evaluation tomorrow at 10am." He looks at the dogs with an intense glare. "Hurt my princesses and I'll show you why I'm a General understood." He growled dangerously. Regina groaned inwardly totally having forgot her evaluation tomorrow.

"I don't believe you have to worry about that General." Touga said and then he blinked. **'It feels odd to refer to someone as that.'** **  
** **  
'Weak ningen couldn't even step to me.'** Sesshomaru thought and looked to him. "You don't need to worry as my...brother has said. Nothing like that shall happen."

"Better not...I wasn't made General for nothing." Kaiden walked passed them and waved as he walked. "Don't be a stranger." He called over his shoulder.

"Bye daddy!" Regina yelled and giggles happily.

"Bye dad." Cara waved and sighed. "Oh god Touga I almost died when you said Austin Powers holy shit!" She kept laughing

Touga chuckled. "Did you now?"

Regina giggled "Now you met my father." She says

Sesshomaru raised a brow. "I see why you are attracted to my father. They say girls go for men who are like their fathers." Regina tilted her head and her eyes glinted not answering agreeing or disagreeing to Sesshomaru's observation.

Cara crossed her arms over her chest. "That's not always true Sessh."

"This I understand but in Regina's case yes it is." Sesshomaru says softly

"Wait until you meet my mom. She's like a combination of Izayoi and Sesshomaru's mother." Regina giggles and Touga stiffened

"That could either be a good combination or a bad one." Touga said and he had a sweat drop.

"It's a good one trust me. I love her mom." Cara smiled and she walked ahead of them.

"Yeah our mom is cold and indifferent but once you get to know her she's all sweet and loving." Regina giggles and takes Sesshomaru and Touga's hand and dragged them to their next destination.

Touga looked to his mate. "These are your biological parents correct?"

Regina pursed her lips. "No...Cara was an orphan so to speak. My parents was her care takers and they adopted her legally. Which is way we are so close." She says and looks at the two dogs. "Never mention anything about her birth parents. She gets angry and it depresses her."

Sesshomaru looked at his mate's back and then to Regina. "This one understands."

"I see." Touga mumbled.

Cara zoned out thinking about her birth parents. **'Stop thinking about them...'** She wiped the tear that fell from her eye.

Sesshomaru walked to Cara and gently took her hand and kissed it. "Do not worry for the past."

She smiled. "I'm not Sessh just had a moment of weakness is all." She kissed his cheek. "Now come on let's take them paintballing!" She giggled

"Paintballing?" Touga asked questioningly

"Think of it as war but you're using tiny balls filled with paint as projectiles. There are two teams. The objective is to eliminate the opposing team with minimal 'fatalities'." Regina explained using war tactics to help them to understand.

"Sounds promising." Sesshomaru commented.

"It's fucking fun is what it is." Cara smiled.

"She sure seems enthusiastic about it." Touga commented

"That's because we are an undefeated team in paintball. I'm known as the Mad Dog or Maddox." Regina smiled and they turned a corner.

Sesshomaru raised a brown as he followed. "And what are you known as Cara?"

"They call me Aimbot." Cara said simply.

"Aimbot?" Touga questioned.

"Yeah because I have such perfect aim it's like I am a robot." Sesshomaru and Touga blinked waiting for an explanation. "A robot is something that is made. It can walk and talk and do things but it doesn't have a brain."

Regina chuckled and the four of them finally stopped and stood in front of the paintball building. "Girls vs boys. Or we can call up a few friends and make it interesting." She says.

"Either or is fine." Touga says.

"Let's do it!" Cara yelled happily and they walked in.

-2 hours later-

Cara and Regina ended up beating their mates several times. "Oh sessh it was so cute you couldn't figure out how to shoot." Cara giggled and kissed his cheek.

Sesshomaru growled. **'Impossible!'** He raged in his mind. "The contraption wasn't working, it was defective."

Cara giggled. "Really? Because when I tested it for you multiple times it worked fine for me."

"Let us leave this place." Sesshomaru mutters while biting the inside of his cheek.

Cara giggled and kisses his cheek. "You can't hide anything from me Sesshy."

"Can we not leave and go to your place of employment." Sesshomaru mutters and changed the subject.

"Yes Sesshy we can. I know you're excited to see me dancing on stage in a short little skirt." She giggled and kissed his cheek. "It's right up the street."

Regina giggled and hugged Touga. "So funny to see your face go white with fear as I shot you."

Touga growled inwardly. "I don't have the slightest idea what you are talking about Regina."

"You know what I'm talking about Inu." Regina kissed him and licked his neck. "I'll be sure to make it up to you tonight."

Touga smirked. "Good."

"Now I'm excited, a free lap dance baby. But it'll be even better if you had a cock and even more if Inu were to give me that lap dance." Regina smiled as she herd Cara saying she's ready to go and laughed at the faces of Sesshomaru and Touga and skipped forward.

"They don't give lap dances at my work you know that." Cara said and she walked forward.

"Who said it have to be there?" Regina replies and they all stopped at a building.

"Well then you can sort that out at home." Cara kissed Sesshomaru's cheek. "I'll see you guys I have to go get dressed." She ran off into her work. The waiter seated the three of them at a table.

"They serve food here?" Touga asked as he looked at his upside down menu.

"Yeah they do Inu." Regina took the menu and put it right side up. She whistled for the waiter. "Yeah we'll just have three steaks with potatoes and some vodka."

The waiter nodded and grabbed the menus. "Right away ma'am." And he left.

"Yes, the girls dance in scantily clad outfits and sing to a song. It's for entertainment purposes." She says and the waiter came back with the food and drinks.

Sesshomaru ate his at a slow pace and took a sip of the vodka and blinked at it. "Nice.." He mumbled

"It has a stronger taste." Touga took back the vodka. The lights went off. Soft music started to play. A guy in a suit walked out and Cara walked out in a white leotard that had a see through skirt. She was barefoot and they perfectly danced to "Thinking out Loud."

"Ahh well son it seems your mate moves with grace." Touga smirked.

"Father keep your eyes on your mate." Sesshomaru grunted and took back the vodka.

Regina gave a wolf whistle. "You go sexy!" She yells over the audience.

"Don't you worry son young Cara isn't my type." Touga smirked loving his sons' reaction.

The male performer in a suit spun Cara around him and then in the air holding her by her hands. When he brought her down their bodies pressed up against each other. Her arms had wrapped around his neck.  
Sesshomaru growled when he saw the male dancer touch his mate.

"Sesshomaru stop. Most of the men here are gay or homosexuals. They aren't attractive to women." Regina says and manage to calm him down for a bit. Touga busted out laughing at his sons expense. Another dance had started on stage and multiple women including Cara came out dressed in a black sparkling leotard that was low cut and they were all wearing black high heels. The song was "Tough Lover" and Cara was singing it.  
Regina looked on and clapped and whistles in support for Cara. Sesshomaru watched enthralled by his mate's movements. Cara let a small smile grace her face as she sang. She and the girls collectively did a sexy chair dance.

Touga blinked "Can she teach you that?" He asked

Regina giggles. "She already did and I would love to dance for you. I wonder if they're going to do an amateur call." She says and continues looking.

The song ended and they called an intermission. Cara walked off the stage still in the outfit and she walked to the table. "Well what did you guys think? And Regina please tell me you ordered me a rum shot?"

"Well my son didn't enjoy the first number." Touga smirked

Cara looked saddened. "How come Sessh?"

"That man had touched you." Sesshomaru growled.

Regina passed a cup to Cara. "I told him most of the guys here are homosexuals but he's a dog and they're possessive."

Cara took her shot back. "Sesshy don't worry about it. And Regina is right most of them are gay." She scooted next to him and kissed his cheek. **'He's not but I'm not telling him.'** She thought.

"Cara you should let Regina borrow some of those clothes." Touga purred and nipped his mates neck

"Oh? You like that love." Regina moved her head to kiss him on the lips and moved to sit in his lap.

"Very well. Father control yourself." Sesshomaru says and looked to his father.

"Regina not too much public displays here. My boss will kick you out." Cara looked to her mate. "Are you mad at me?"

"Yes." He purred and he held her by her hips. "You know I'm only trying to ruffle your feathers son."

"No." Sesshomaru eyes land on Cara and ignored his father. "Never."

Regina nodded and stayed seated in Touga's lap. "So tomorrow do you guys want to be there for my evaluation?" She asked. "I would like it if I got your support."

Cara smiled and she scooted closer to her mate and held his hand. "Yeah I was going to anyway." Cara said and smiled. "I would love to my mate." Touga said and kissed the back of her neck.

"I wish to see what you are made of Regina." Sesshomaru nodded his head.

"Thanks. And just a heads up its going to be pretty hardcore." Regina says and closed her eyes

Cara rolled her eyes and she rested her head on Sesshomaru's shoulder. "I have to go back up soon. You guys head home I'll see you there."

Sesshomaru decided to stay and wait while Touga and Regina decided to leave in order to have some fun with the house to themselves.

Cara walked out of the building. "Damn almost pulled a muscle back there." She mumbled and she rubbed her neck. She saw Sesshomaru. "Sessh you waited for me?"

"Why wouldn't I not?" He tilted his head and stood up. He picked her up and carried her the rest of the way home. Cara smiled happily and she blushed and she kissed his cheek and laid her head on his chest.

"Come you need your rest." Sesshomaru mutters and opened the door. The first thing he smelled was the house heavy with the scent of sex.

Cara blinked. "They were obviously busy..." She mumbled

"Yes they were." He grumbled and went to the bedroom and laid Cara down and he beside her.

Cara straddled her mate. "So did you like my performances?"

"It was enthralling." He pulls her down to lay on his chest. Cara smiled. She kissed him passionately  
He returned the kiss wholeheartedly and closed his eyes.

"Night Sesshy." She laid next to him.

"Goodnight Koi." He mutters

-Meanwhile in Regina's room-

Touga laid there panting. "Damn."

"Yeah, you're telling me." Regina panted and was lying beside him.

He held her. "Seems my son and Cara are back."

Regina hummed and nodded. "So what did you think about my dad?"

"Well it was rather different calling someone else General but he seems to be a good man."

She giggles. "Yeah he's a nice guy and all."

He smiled and held her. "He seems very strict and protective of you. I rather like him."

"Yeah, he is." She nodded. "He likes you too. When he shook your hand he accepted you. He never done that to my exes."

"Well then I feel honored." He smiled. "Is he protective like that of Cara too?"

"Very. I'm surprise he didn't try to hurt Sesshomaru. But I guess he saw Sesshomaru emotions of Cara in his eyes." She kissed his chest.

Touga smirked. "I see. Does she know of her own lineage?"

"We had found out who her birth parents are and the reason why they abandoned her she didn't take it good." Regina shook her head refusing to say anymore.

"I see." Touga nodded and held her tightly. "Rest now."

"Alright Inu. Wake me at 8:30 in the morning." And with that Regina went to sleep.  
He nodded and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Cara woke up in Sesshomaru's arms and she smiled. "Sesshy wake up."

Touga rolled over and he had his arm around Regina.

"Wake up you have your I believe you called it an evaluation today." He kissed her neck. Regina grumbled until she heard 'evaluation' her eyes shot opened and she sat up quickly. "Oh fuck!" She looked at the time "8:50!" Regina shot out of the bed, showered quickly and put on her army combat uniform and pinned her hair into a bun.

Regina walked out and kissed Touga. "Get up hurry can't be late." She left the room and banged on Cara's door. "Wake the fuck up! I got to be there early!" She yelled and quickly went to the kitchen and made some breakfast to eat.

Sesshomaru heard the banging and the voice of Regina. "Let us get up." He says and got dressed in semi-casual clothing and put on his human guise. Cara groaned and she got dressed in jeans and a black tank top and black leather jacket. She put her hair up in a high pony and she relaxed her body to make her ears go away. Touga groaned and put on simple clothing and took on his human form. They all walked out into the kitchen.

Regina was currently reading through an evaluation paper she was given earlier in the month. She was going over tactics and whatnot. "Shit I don't want to do this." She mumbled.

Sesshomaru raised a brow and watched his father's mate hurriedly eat and read from a booklet.

"Well you have to you're not exactly in a position to complain." Cara joked and she ate an apple.

Touga looked through the fridge and grabbed a raw steak. "Can I eat this?"

"It has to be cooked first and we don't have time." Cara explained and Touga grumbled and put it away.

"Cara Touga's a demon his immune system is many times greater than a human. So if Inu wants to eat raw meat let him." Regina hadn't looked up from her papers. "Why the hell did my dad had to be fucking military. Shit I don't want to do this." She pouted.

Sesshomaru chuckles at Regina's misfortunes. "One cannot help who they were born from."

"Shut up Sesshy." Regina grumbled and looked at the time. "9:00...come on let's go. I have to be in formation before 10."

"Can I take it with me?" Touga asked holding the steak.

"I don't care." Cara rolled her eyes and grabbed Sesshomaru's arm. Touga ate it as he walked alongside his mate.

"We really need to get a car Regina." Cara complained. "I like walking an all but a car would be great."

"I've been waiting on you to say something. A friend of dad's that owns a car dealership has one on hold for us." Regina commented. "Plus it's not that far." She added.

Sesshomaru walked peacefully with his mate. He didn't really care if they walked or get this 'car' that Regina speak of.

"Good let's get it later." Cara added and she kissed Sesshomaru's cheek. Touga didn't care about the car they spoke of. The quartet soon arrived at a large building and they entered it. It was the towns recreational center that the military had rented for the days. Regina had kissed Touga's cheek and hugged Cara while punching Sesshomaru's shoulder before she had to fall in line. Cara rolled her eyes and hey all watched in silence. All the cadets were evaluated and showed off their ability in the field. They were tested in strength, endurance, stamina, and resolve.

"Nice to see there is structure in this realm." Touga commented and Cara nodded.

"Trust me this shit is no joke." Cara added and she laid her head on her mates shoulder.

"Impressive, they're disciplined well." Sesshomaru commented dryly.

"Cadet Lawrence!" One of the higher ranking officers barked out. Regina took a step back and walked up to the officer.

"Cadet Lawrence, reporting for duty Sergeant!" She barked out confidently. The Sergeant looked her over with a scrutinizing gaze and walked around her testing her resolve.

"Trust me Sessh you have to be. You both still don't know about the problems we have in this world." Cara sighed. Touga rose a brow as he watched.

Inwardly Regina was getting frustrated. **'Hurry up dammit!'** She thought.

"Seems the General's daughter is up to snuff." The Sergeant commented. He grabbed his clipboard and looked at the field that had an obstacle course on it. "Clear the obstacle course cadet, perhaps you can beat your father's record."

Regina growled inwardly. **'Up to snuff! I've been up to snuff all my fucking life bitch.'** She thought as she went to the starting line. She loosened up her muscles and joints then takes off her army combat jacket.

"GO REGINA YOU SEXY BEAST!" Cara yelled and laughed at the looks she got from her father in law and her mate.

Touga just chuckled lightly. "That she is." He agreed.

Sesshomaru leaned forward and watched with interest in his eyes **. 'Let see what she's capable of.'**

Regina crouched down and got ready. She closed her eyes and breathed in and out slowly and opened them with a strong glint in her eyes. There was a resounding bang and she took off in a sprint.

"Woo! You got this Regina! Show those bitches!" Cara yelled.

"You're certainly excited." Touga laughed. Sesshomaru chuckled and kept watching. Regina sprinted and put her parkour to the test she jumped over some borders and hurdles. Then continued running until she was faced with a 10ft wall which she jumped and used her new strength as a demoness to clear it. Regina jumped and landed in on all fours then took off.

"I'm pretty sure she's cheating." Cara said as she felt her friend's demon energy.

Touga smirked. "It's not cheating she is just using every ounce of her abilities."

Cara nodded. "I guess that's true. I've been doing that at work too. The old teacher at the karate school can't keep up with me now." Cara smiled and she felt a sense of pride.

"She's resourceful." Sesshomaru mutters. As Regina kept running she came to a rope which she used to propel herself over the sand. Then dropped down as she crawled under the barbed wires. She was almost done just got to clear the targets.

"She's almost there." Cara mumbled and she was on the edge of her seat as she watched. Her phone went off.

"Hello Richard I'm a little..." Her words trailed off as she listened to her boss. "Shit I'll be there soon." She hung up the phone and she grabbed her bag. "Shit I forgot I have to teach a class today." She kissed Sesshomaru. "I'll see you guys at home."

She looked out to Regina. She blinked and her eyes changed color.

 **'Regina I have work. Rick the dick just called me in. I love you. You're doing an awesome job see you at home.'** She tele pathed her friend and she ran off to work.

 **'Alright Cara.'** Regina thought back sadly and came to the end of her run. She grabbed a rifle and put it together quickly and did several head shots on some targets before taking the rifle apart and hitting the bell ending the obstacle course.

The sergeant clicked his stop watch and read it **. 'That's impossible! 8 minutes!? Her father finished in 10!'** He thought and wrote the time down.

"Congratulations is in order Cadet, you've beaten your father's record and passed your evaluation."

Regina nodded at the Sergeant and grabbed her jacket and made way to Touga and Sesshomaru.

"Congratulations." Touga smiled and kissed his mate.

"Hn. Good job Ningen." Sesshomaru added and smirked.

Regina smiled and hugged Touga then she turned to Sesshomaru and hugged him tightly. "Thank you my favorite doggies."

"What shall we do now?" Touga asked. "I am curious as to this karate Cara spoke off."

"Well we can go and see her. But we'll have to watch from outside." Regina mentioned and moved away from Sesshomaru.

"I wish to go." Sesshomaru mutters and Regina nodded.

"Then let us go." Touga added and put his arm around Regina. Regina nodded and led them to where Cara's karate class is being held.

-meanwhile-

"Jackson you need to kick higher! And Melina stop talking and practice your stances." Cara commanded as she walked around her class. She was having them do speed drills. The children groaned and nod their heads. They did as they were told begrudgingly.

Outside of the building Touga, Regina, and Sesshomaru watched as Cara instructed the children.

"Sensei Cara is so hot." One of the older teen students walked by the group.

"Hell yeah man." He laughed and they walked in. Cara stretched and she went to one of the students and showed him how to properly do a roundhouse kick and she accidentally used too much demon energy and she sent punching bag into the wall. The group of children all paled and some had fainted. The girls had stars in their eyes.

Sesshomaru raised a brow. "We're going to have to train you both to not use so much youkai."

Touga nodded. "Yes, it wouldn't do good to have others question you onnas strength." He agreed.

They watched as Cara got scolded from her boss and she scratched the back of her head laughing nervously.

Touga smirked. "Definitely gonna have to train them."

"Yeah, wish they'd hurry up I'm hungry and want to sleep." Touga's mate complained.

Sesshomaru chuckles at that and continued watching.

All the students sat down in front of Cara and another sensei. They were preparing a demonstration. The sensei held a wooden board in his hand and Cara kicked it splitting it in half with a perfect roundhouse kick. The students had stars in their eyes as she done that. They all did the same thing with more motivation in them. Cara bowed to the Sensei and she walked into another room and changed before walking out going in the opposite direction of her mate her best friend and father in law paying attention to her phone.

Regina walked up to Cara and hugged her. "Stop paying attention to that phone Cara."

"Huh oh shit sorry was checking my bank account I just got paid." She smiled and turned around. "How long have you guys been here?"

"We've been here for a while." Sesshomaru says lowly as he puts his arms around his mate.

"Please tell me you didn't see the incident with the punching bag?" Cara asked hopefully.

"We did." Touga said putting his arm around his mate.

"Son of a bitch..." Cara mumbled

"We're getting more training!" Regina said excitedly. "We'll be like even more of a fucking badasses."

"Bitch please I already am." Cara giggled and then sighed. "I miss my motorcycle last time I let a boyfriend borrow my baby that's for damn sure."

"Who's this male you speak of?" Sesshomaru's grip tightens around his mate.

"You know we can always get him back right. A little damage to his car, house, and body wouldn't do any harm." Regina commented

"Just an ex. He took my motorcycle for a joyride and destroyed it." Cara said and she smirked. 'So sexy when angry.' She looked to Regina. "That sounds like so much fun. I never got him back for cheating on me." Cara added and she jumped up getting idea. "Sessh lets go fuck on his car he would be so pissed!"

Touga blinked. "And I thought all you thought about was sex."

Regina giggles at Touga. **'At least he isn't asking me about my exes.** ' She thought.

Sesshomaru just looked at his mate. "And I thought Regina was the one that thought about sex."

"Really one comment about sex and apparently I'm sex obsessed?" Cara rolled her eyes. "I miss by baby..."

"Then we'll get you a new one." Regina says. "Plus let's go to the dealership, I saw this sexy Camaro and I want to see it!" She grabbed Cara's hand and dragged her to the dealership with the dogs following behind.

"Yes!" Cara said happily and they got there and she saw a brand new Harley. "Oh my god it's perfect." She ran over to it and got on it.

The girls' dad's friend came out of the building and chuckled. "Well ain't this a sight for sore eyes. Cara and Regina I haven't seen you two since you were little girls." He says.

Regina blinked. "Uncle Marcus!" She says happily and hugs him. "Guess what! Cara and I decided to get a car or cars I think."

Touga raised a brow at his mate's all of a sudden energetic behavior.

"Well just car uncle Marcus I want another motorcycle after that douche destroyed Amy." Cara giggled and hugged him.

"Well then my two nieces let's go see what we have for you. And who's the boys behind you?" Marcus the owner of the dealership and their pseudo-uncle.

"Ooh how about a Camaro! But that may be a little small for us...how about a Range Rover. And those boys are our boyfriends and yes daddy knows." Regina says.

Marcus raised a brow. "Alright fine, let's go see what I have for you four." He turns his back and motions for the four to follow him.

Touga chuckled lightly. "I wouldn't say I'm a boy."

Sesshomaru nodded and smirked. "Neither am I."

Cara rolled her eyes and looked to them. "Well we can't say or big strong demon mates can we?" She whispered.

"Oh hush you three." Regina snickers then drags Touga by his arm to go follow Marcus.

Cara rolled her eyes and grabbed Sesshomaru's arm. "So uncle Marcus how much for that sexy beauty over there?" She pointed to the motorcycle.

"6k." Marcus answered as he led them an area that had the Range Rovers. "Alright these are all the models and makes of Range Rovers. You four choose while I go see to some customers."

Regina smiles and takes Touga to go look at the cars. "Hmm you know...this one isn't big enough. Not big enough for us to fuck." She whispers to him.

Touga smirked. "You do think about sex a lot."

Cara rolled her eyes. "You forget we all have super hearing now but that's a good idea..." She thought. "You know I've always wanted a truck." She smirked and grabbed Sesshomaru's arm. "Mm you and me fucking in the bed of a truck under the moonlight would be perfect." She moaned and giggled.

"I can't help it daddy." Regina hugs Touga's arm into her breasts and rubs his hand near her heat. "I've always wanted to fuck in a car...you know riding your cock slowly." She says sensuously.

Sesshomaru inwardly groaned and tightened his arm around Cara. "You have a naughty mind."

Touga took in a deep breath. "You're about to get your wish if you tease me here." He said deeply.

Cara giggled seductively and she got closer to him and rubbed his member. "But you like it don't you Sessh?"

Sesshomaru's eye twitched. "Don't tease me Cara...unless you wish to be taken in the open."

Cara saw a truck and she pulled Sesshomaru to it. It was a the biggest one that they had on the lot and it was a dark blue. She opened the back and she jumped into it. "Come on Sessh you know it would be fun back here with me." She purred. Sesshomaru grunted and looked away. He pretends to not notice and shifts his stance.

"Come on Sessh..." She got up and she put her arms around his neck. "Don't you want one night just the two of us of uninterrupted fun?" She whispered erotically and slid her hand down his chest and into his pants and she grasped his member.

Sesshomaru growled and his markings flash. "Not here." He dug his claws into her hips.

Cara giggled and she stroked his member. "Come on Sessh...you know you want to? Do you want to get the truck and fuck me tonight or no?" She purred and nipped his neck.

"Cara get the damn truck." Sesshomaru growled and dug his claws deeper into his mate's hips.

"Okay!" She said excitedly and she skipped off. "Uncle Marcus I want this big sexy truck right here." She smiled happily.

-Meanwhile-

Regina led him to a bigger Range Rover. It was a 2015 model with a black paint job and leather interior. She opens it and bend over the back seat to look inside while moving her ass. "But Inupapa I'm not doing anything." She moves her ass on Touga's groin.

Touga groaned and looked away pretending not to notice.

Regina smirks and rotates to look at Touga. She laid there and moved her hand down her body. "Don't tell me you don't like that idea Inupapa...after all we can have so much fun in here."

Touga grunted. "Not here Regina." He growled lowly. The outline of his marks started to show.

"But Inupapa." Regina whimpered and sat up to hug Touga. "I haven't done anything...yet." She moves her hand down to rub his member. "Come on we can have so much fun...imagine your cock sliding in and out of me as I ride you under the night's sky."

"Regina I will take you into the bathroom and fuck you against the wall if you don't stop." Touga growled as a warning.

"But Touga...I really want this Range Rover...we could have so much fun." She kissed his chest and unzipped his pants to stroke his member. "Imagine how it would feel to fuck on this nice leather."

Touga growled and his eyes flashed red. "Buy the damn thing and hurry up."

Regina smiled and got out of the car and went to Marcus. "Uncle Marcus! I want that Range Rover over there please!" She hugged him.

Marcus blinked and looked at the girls then at Sesshomaru and Touga. "Ahh I see what you two did there. Here's the paper work, sign it and here's the keys." He pulled the keys from his pocket. "If you pay for it up front you don't have to worry about unnecessary car notes."

Regina and Cara smiled widely and signed it after reading the paper. They gave Marcus their cards and he gave them the keys. After a couple of minutes, he returned the keys to the girls.

"Have fun and I won't tell your dad about that." He smirks and continued with his work.

"Thank you Uncle Marcus!" Cara yelled and she grabbed Sesshomaru's hand. "Come on Sessh!" She pulled him to her new truck and she jumped up and got it. "Oh it has four-wheel drive and such a big back seat oh it's so beautiful!" She gushed.

Regina got the keys. "See ya at home Cara!" She yelled and got into the Rover and cranked it. "Oh Inupapa come on let's go for a ride...and you'll enjoy it immensely." She smirks at him.

Sesshomaru just stared at Cara and got into the truck. **'She knows how to push my buttons.** ' He thought. **'Two can play this game...just you wait.'**

Touga smirked. **'Just you wait Regina. This old dog knows some things.'** He smirked.

Cara drove Sesshomaru around. "Oh my god I just love my new baby!"

Regina smiles and drove with Touga around town showing him the sights and everything. They drove until the sun had set and she stopped at the cliff that over looked the city.

Regina smirks and parks the car and slides off her shoes and pants then got one Touga's lap. "I think I promised you a nice ride." She kissed him and slides down his pants and guided his member inside her as she starts riding him slowly until they both had reached their climaxes several times.

Cara drove Sesshomaru around showing him everything beautiful about their world. She pulled into an empty park that over looked a lake and she pulled him to the back of the truck.

"Let's break in the truck Sessh." She purred and they stayed there for a few hours giving each other nonstop orgasms.

After the 'ride' Regina took them both home. "Well Touga how did you like the ride?" She smirks and kissed him while turning the car off.

"I enjoyed it very much. I enjoyed the sex too." Touga smirked and got out.

"Of course you did." She replied and got out of the car a little shakily and into the house.

Cara pulled up to the house her hair a little disheveled. "Well Sessh? What did you think?"

"The drive was nice but the sex was immensely pleasurable." Sesshomaru smirks and got out of the truck and into the house. He caught sight of his father and knew he went through the same thing he did.

Touga smirked and sat down on the couch with his mate. "Nice hair Cara."

"Shut up old dog." Cara barked and she pulled Sesshomaru to the shower.

Regina giggles and seated herself on Touga's lap. She licked the shell of his ear. "You know perhaps we should shower and then eat."

"We will need wait until they are done." Touga said and held his mate.

Regina nodded and hugged Touga. She let her demonic features out and kissed his cheek. "Touga, can you tell me more about yourself? Like your childhood and parents perhaps."

Touga sighed. "I don't remember much of them."

She nodded and held him. "It's okay...do you at least remember your day of birth?"

Touga thought for a moment. "No I don't recall...come to think of it I don't recall Sesshomaru's or Inuyasha's either." He sighed. "Can I ask you something?"

"That's okay Touga, I'll just make you one. July 20th would do for you." She smiles at him. "And yes you can ask me anything."

He smiled. "Tell me about Inuyasha. I never got to see him grow up so I know nothing of him."

Regina nodded and grabbed her journal from between the couch cushions. She flipped several pages landing on her drawing of Inuyasha and showed him. "Inuyasha is such a rambunctious person. He's sweet and kind but doesn't show it he's also loyal to those he's close to. He's strong and protects his friends. But Inuyasha has troubles accepting himself as a half demon." She says and tells him more about his son.

"I see. I guess I can't understand that since I'm a full demon." Touga looked at the photo. "He has some of his mother's looks."

"Yes he does...but once he's angered." Regina turned a page showing Inuyasha in his demon rage. His eyes were red and blue markings showed on his face.

Touga blinked. "I see...Does this happen often?"

"Oh no it doesn't happen often." She shook her head.

"I see well that's good I suppose." Touga flipped through the pages. "Who are these ningen women he's with?"

Regina sneered. "That's Kagome and Kikyo. Kagome is a little girl whose bossy and always 'sits' Inuyasha using those subjugation beads. She's a bitch in my opinion and is a reincarnation of Kikyo. Kikyo is a priestess who imprisoned Inuyasha to a fucking tree all because she thought Inuyasha betrayed him. Both of them are stupid bitches."

"I see...being with two onnas at the same time isn't smart...don't know where he got that from. Sesshomaru isn't like that." Touga added and flipped through the book. "You said this was Naraku?"

"Naraku...he wanted Kikyo for himself or his human side did. He wanted the Shikon Jewel to get rid of his human half called Onigumo and become a full blooded demon. He has several incarnations." She says and told him more about Naraku.

"I see...so this hanyou is it possible he may have been wished to this world?" Touga asked curiously.

Regina bites her lip. "There are some people who'd wish him into existence. Some people likes Naraku's darkness and evil demeanor. But we won't know if someone else is wished into existence until something happens."

Touga nodded. "So it's possible then that Inuyasha could be wished into this world as well then?"

"Oh yeah it's possible." She smiled and place a hand on his cheek. "Don't worry Touga you'll see Inuyasha. Perhaps not now but you will. I'm sure Inuyasha would love to meet you Touga."

Touga smiled and kissed his mates forehead. "I wonder...I need to whip that son of mine into shape."

Regina giggles at that and hugs Touga then nuzzles into his neck while her tail hits his thigh.

"Regina easy..." He purred in warning at her ear.

"I'm not doing anything. I'm just happy." She moved her hand to grab her tail to stop it from moving. She giggles and returns to nuzzling into his neck then bites down.

Touga blinked and held her around her waist. "So you decided to mark me?"

"You've always been mine. You were just in another reality." She says and licks the area before biting again channeling her youkai into the bite to form a connection to him.

Touga smirked. "I believe you are one of those fan girls that you mentioned."

Regina chuckled and licks his mark. "Perhaps I am but I don't see you complaining Inupapa." She rolled her hips into him. "Now let's shower." She takes him to the bathroom and started the shower.

Touga smirked and followed her.

Regina stripped and started bathing Touga as he entered the shower.

Touga relaxed and bathed his mate for her.

After the shower Touga and Regina retreated to the bedroom and laid down in each other's arms.

-Meanwhile-

Sesshomaru made no objection to being pulled into the shower. He took the time to cater his mate and groom her while in the shower.

Cara giggled and kissed Sesshomaru. "You're perfect you know that?"

"No man or demon is perfect. Everyone has their flaws." Sesshomaru whispered as he tended to his mate

Cara blushed. "But I think you are. To me." She smiled and kissed him.

"Very well." He kissed Cara.

"Sessh tell me something would you?" Cara looked at him and her eyes were soft

"And that is Cara." He said softly and turns the water off and carries his mate to the bedroom.

"Why me? Trust there is plenty of other woman in this world. Plenty of gorgeous woman who know of you and love you. Yet you chose me." Cara said and her ears hung low.

"Plenty of...fangirls as you had mention once before. I have no interest in the childish simple minded of women. You however don't display these characteristics. I am attracted to you mentally, physically and sexually. You are strong in this Sesshomaru's eyes and also beautiful." He rubs her ear to soothe her worries away.

Cara felt her heart skip a beat and she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him deeply. **'I love you Sessh...but I won't tell you. Not yet.'** She thought.

Sesshomaru laid back on the bed with Cara in his arms. He closes his eyes and calms his breathing.

Cara looked up at him. "Sessh i.."

"Yes?" He opened one eye and looked down at Cara.

She took in a deep breath. "Um never mind. I think I'm going to stay up a little longer I'm not tired." She sat up and got on her laptop. 'You can't tell him yet no matter how much you want too..you may know everything about him but he doesn't know you as well.' She thought and sighed.

Sesshomaru sat up and pulled Cara to him. "Tell me what's on your mind, better yet tell me more about yourself."

Cara was surprised and she looked at her mate. "Well what do you want to know?"

"Anything you are comfortable in sharing." He nips her ear and puts an arm around her waist.

Cara smiled and sighed. "Well I'm sure you know my parents aren't around...I've never actually told anyone why…Regina doesn't even know why."

"And what's the reason? This one's feelings for you will not lessen." Sesshomaru says softly.

Cara sighed and sat up. "I may start crying just a heads up." She sighed. "My parents were alcoholics. They had me for insurance purposes. Father would hit me if I didn't bring him his beer on time and mother was very verbally abusive." She looked down at her hands. "They tried to sell me into sex slavery when Regina's father found me to get money. They ran off and they were manipulative and said they loved me when they didn't." She had tears coming down her cheeks.

He nods. "I have seen this before. Men and women would sell their children for their selfish reasons. But if they hadn't done that you wouldn't have met your sister and true parents." Sesshomaru wiped Cara's tears away.

Cara sighed. "After they lost custody of me they were stalking me for a while...there's this thing called a restraining order. If they break the rules of the order so to speak and try to see me they would be arrested."

"I understand; you are better off not being around them. They will poison you mentally, physically and emotionally." He held her tighter.

Cara nodded and relaxed against her mate and she kissed his neck. "I never did mark you did I?"

Sesshomaru only tilted his head giving her space to mark him.

Cara slowly reached up and she took a breath before biting down on Sesshomaru's neck marking him.

He closed his eyes and lays back. His hands tighten around Cara's waist.

Cara smiled and she kissed and licked the mark in apology.

"Rest." He says and held her close while nipping her ear.

"No." She whispered bring defiant and kissed his neck more. He chuckles and closes his eyes to meditate. Cara giggled and she grabbed a book to read and she held her mates hand.

Sesshomaru's breathing slowed as he was in a meditative state.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Weeks has passed since Regina passed her evaluation and she couldn't be any happier. But she would be happy if she and Touga wasn't having an argument. The argument was that one of her exes had come up to her and wanted to talk and had kissed her. Fortunately she quickly said 'no' and is currently trying to stop Touga from leaving the house.

"Touga stop it! It was a misunderstanding!" She yelled at him.

"I'm going to fucking kill that ningen!" Touga growled loudly and his eyes turned blood red

"Touga! It was a fucking misunderstanding! I told him no now stop!" Regina held him back from the door.

"Regina let me go." Touga let out a warning growl.

"No." Regina growled back defiantly. "I will not." Her tail stood straight up and she blocked Touga from the door.

"Regina.." He growled lowly.

She growled back at him more loudly. "Touga."

Touga growled one last time and looked away from his mate. "Fine.."

Regina eased her stance and went to hug him. "It was a misunderstanding Touga and he accepted that I didn't want him anymore." She leans up to kiss his cheek.

Touga leans down to lick and bite down on his mate's neck. "Mine." He says huskily in her ear.

She shuddered and grip tightly on his shoulders. "Yours." She moaned lowly.

Touga smirked. "Good."

Regina nods slightly and held onto Touga. "Yes." Touga relaxed his body and his eyes went back to normal. Regina led Touga to the couch where she sat on his lap and laid her head on his shoulder. Touga sighed and wrapped his arms around her.

-With Cara-

Cara caught up to Sesshomaru who was very angry because a man had just flirted with him and asked him 'out' which he had perceived as courtship. "Sessh you can't kill my coworker. He didn't know you were straight and with me."

"That ningen insinuated I was homosexual Cara, I'll kill him." Sesshomaru continued walking.

"Sessh, he thought you were hot and you are he didn't mean anything by it. Now come on let's go home." Cara jumped in front of him.

Sesshomaru evaluated his situation. He didn't really wish to cause problems but he also didn't want that ningen to get off easy. "Hn...very well but if that ningen values his life.." He left the threat hanging.

Cara sighed and she grabbed Sesshomaru's arm. "Come on let's go home."

"Very well." Sesshomaru went with Cara to go home.

Sesshomaru continued on his walk and his mind wondered over to Rin. ' **Rin'** he thought. His eyes roamed the streets and he took notice of the cars and pedestrians. He inwardly sighed and blinks as he saw a little girl that looked similar to Rin. "Rin." He mutters lowly but the girls scent wasn't of his vessel.

Cara looked up at her mate and she squeezed his hand. "I know you miss her."

"Hn." He grunted. Sesshomaru wasn't going to admit he missed the company of his vessel

"Sesshy you can tell me if you do." Cara whispered and she leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"I do." He mutters and continues walking with Cara, she stops in front of him and kissed him softly. Sesshomaru sighs and returned the kiss to Cara. He wrapped an arm around her waist and they returned to walking. "No more stopping." He said to her. Cara rolled her eyes and walked with him

The two soon made it home and found Touga sitting with Regina. Sesshomaru joined them and had Cara sit in his lap.

Cara smiled and sighed. "I think we should have a talk about getting our own places Regina."

Regina grumbled. "I guess you're right. After all we need our privacy and all that." She sighs and went to her laptop. "This rental home was getting old quick anyways." She searched the area for new houses for sale.

"I loved it while it lasted but I'd rather not walk in on you and my father in law anymore." Cara joked and looked herself.

Regina sighs. "I guess...there's some houses for sale that's literally next door to each other. Both houses are big, four bedroom, two baths, two car garage and a big yard."  
She didn't like that she'll be split from Cara. They literally been together since they were kids. She doesn't know what to do without her.

Cara sighed. "Good we need to be living next to each other though." She looked at the houses.

"They're literally next door to each other and you know I can't live without you sissy." Regina frowned and moved to Cara. She pulled Cara away from Sesshomaru and to her and nuzzles into her neck.  
Cara sighed and held her friend. "I know let's keep looking." Regina nodded and they searched the internet for some houses.

-The Dogs-

Sesshomaru looked to his father and indicated outside. He wanted to speak with him. He stood up and went outside.  
Touga followed his son. "Yes?"

"I saw her but it wasn't her." Sesshomaru mutters

"Saw who son?" Touga questioned.

"Rin." Sesshomaru replied solemnly.

"Ahh Regina and Cara have mentioned her. Did you smell her scent in the air?" Touga asked

"No...the girl looked like her but didn't smell of her." He mumbles  
"Ahh I see. It may be possible son that she was brought to this world like us. But we won't know unless we see her." Touga added

"This I know." He replies melancholically. He sighed and looks up at the sky in deep thought. His lips twitched upwards and turns to his father. "It could be a possibility that mother has arrived as well."

Touga's eyes went wide at the thought. "Why do you say that?"

"Keeping you on your toes old dog." Sesshomaru smirks at him.

Touga growled. "That's not funny. While your mother is a very respectable woman once she is alone the facade is gone."

"And how is mother when she is alone?" Sesshomaru hums the question.

Touga's eyes went wide and he shuddered. "Ten times worse than Cara and Regina combined...she has a very high libido."

"Hmm...I see father, pray to Kami that she doesn't find you and is on the other side of the world." He smirks at his father's misfortunes.

"And what of that imp Jaken?" Touga smirked. "I remember him being quite annoying. Imagine how he'd feel for you mating with a ningen."  
"I do not care for the imp. He is but an annoying self-appointed vessel." He mutters.

"That imp was rather annoying." Touga shuddered.

"Very...hopefully he isn't here." Sesshomaru's brow twitched in agitation at the mention of Jaken.

Touga smirked. "Should we go back in?"

"One more thing...it's too peaceful here." Sesshomaru says. He's been idle for too long and needs to occupy his time.

"I agree...I've been feeling very tense lately just sitting around here while they are at work.." Touga looked up at the sky missing his days as the dog general.

"We need to do something...Regina's occupation holds plenty of similarities to what we had done before..." He tilted his head ever so slightly. "Perhaps we could get into that."

"I suppose you're right." Touga agreed

He sighs and looks up into the sky. "Very well." He mutters then went back inside.

Touga followed him. "Where did the girls go?" He looked around and sniffed. Their scents were still there but the girls weren't to be seen. Sesshomaru shrugs not knowing.

-The Girls-

Cara had gone to her room. She relaxed and masturbated quietly on her bed.

Regina had followed Cara into her room and pounced on top of her. "Hey Cara-chan...looks like you could use some help." She says as she kissed her neck.

"No Regina I'm fine." She pushed her friend off. "I'm trying to get Sessh in here. He's never in the mood to do anything because you and Touga are always going at it."

"Then perhaps we should give the dog something to act on hmm? After all if he doesn't do his job then I will." She kissed Cara again and nips her nipples knowing she couldn't resist that.  
Cara bit her lip. "R-Regina no..." She moaned through her clenched teeth

"But you like it." Regina continues to nip on Cara's nipples and squeeze her hips. "Poor Sesshy neglecting my Cara." She purrs lowly and shrugs off her clothes. "Such a shame."

"If you and Inupapa weren't so loud all the time he wouldn't!" She growled and then moaned loudly

"I'm so sorry." Regina said but she wasn't sorry. She moved down Cara's body and lick her bead. "Scream loudly for me like you used to." She smirked widely and inserted two finger into her folds as she suckles on her bead.

"Ahh don't be like that...let the dog hear you...so he'll know what happens when he neglects your needs." Regina channels her youki into her fingers making them pulsate as she wiggles them inside of Cara's heat.

"Fuck!" She moaned loudly and then covered her mouth again.

Regina smirks as her fingers went faster and deeper in Cara's folds. "That's it Cara-chan." Her tongue flicks over Cara's bead rapidly.

-The Dogs-

Touga's ear twitched. "Did you hear that?"

Sesshomaru furrowed his brows and scented the air. He snarls "Your mate." He growled and headed towards the room. Touga sniffed and growled lowly and followed his son

-The Girls-

"Fuck Regina.." She moaned and gripped her shoulders tightly. **'Sessh is gonna kill me.'  
**  
"You taste lovely." Regina replaces her finger with her tongue. Smirking inwardly she lifts Cara's legs on her shoulders as her tongue moves deeper into her.

"Regina please.." She moaned and her back started to arch.

 **-** TheDogs **-**

Touga growled and kicked down the door and his eyes went wide. "Regina what the hell are you doing!?"

Regina blinked and didn't move at first. She looked behind her. "I'm eating out Cara duh." She says and continues pleasuring Cara making her back arched up more.

Sesshomaru growled deeply as his eyes flashed red. "Father get your mate."

Touga's eyes flashed red and he picked up Regina and threw her over his shoulder and slapped her ass and took her into her bedroom.

-Sesshomaru-

Cara laid there panting and she covered herself and blushed bright red. Sesshomaru shredded his clothes and stalked over to his mate. He got on top of her and roughly kisses her. "Mine." He growled deeply and reminded her who she belongs to.

"Oh Sessh only yours." She moaned softly and kissed him back

"Mine!" Sesshomaru he snarls and continues reminding Cara of that fact

"Fuck Sessh!" She moaned loudly

"Do. You. Understand." He bites down on Cara's mate mark.

"Fuck yes Sessh I understand!" She yelled and came. His eyes became more focused and he hissed as he felt Cara clench around him. He grunted as it triggered another release and he emptied himself in her.

"Oh fuck Sessh." Cara moaned and her head went back

Sesshomaru pulls away and lays beside Cara. "New house soon." He grunted

Cara panted heavily and laid next to her mate and cuddled with him. "Uh huh.."

He held Cara to him. "Rest." He grunted and closed his eyes.

Cara sighed. "A friend of mine called today."

"What did they say?" He mutters

Cara sat up. "She said a little girl appeared in her house the other day."

"Come again?" Sesshomaru opened his eyes and perked up.

"A little girl, appeared in her house. She's been walking aimlessly apparently for a while and she was wearing a kimono."

"A name Cara. Give me a name." He persisted. **'It can't be.'**

"She said the girl keeps saying her name is Rin and she's looking for you."

Sesshomaru's eyes widen. "Rin." He mutters. "We'll get her tomorrow understand."

Cara nodded and kissed his cheek. "I'll go call her to let her know."

' **Finally'** he thought as his mind drifted off to Rin.

-Touga-

Regina chuckles sheepishly. "Um would you believe me if I said I did to so Cara can have rough angry sex with Sesshomaru?" She asked Touga.

Touga growled and slapped her ass again and threw her on the bed. He got on top of her and bit her neck hard. "I don't care you're mine!"

Regina shuddered. "T-Touga...I was only helping." She whines at him while arching her back to him. He tears off her clothes, tossing them away like trash. "H-hey that's my favorite shirt and pants." She pouted and screamed as Touga enter her roughly.

Touga went faster and growled and bit her neck. "You're mine hear me! Fuck the pants!"

"Fuck who's better me or Cara!" Touga growled loving the feeling of her claws on his back.

"F-fuck yeah...you are Touga!" Her claws dug deeper and she dragged them down his body. "You are!"

"Damn right!" He growled and filled her completely with his seed.

Regina arched her back more and bites into Touga's mark as she came with him. Touga grunted and fell to lay next to her. Regina panted and her body twitched in all the right places. "F-fuck." She whimpers.

Touga smirked and held his mate. "Sleep now." She nods and stiffly rolls on her stomach to sleep. Touga yawned and fell asleep with her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Regina and Cara found two amazing houses right next door to each other. They sat now in Cara's house on the couch after moving all the boxes and the furniture.

"Damn I tell you I hate moving." Cara sighed and laid her head on her mates shoulder.

Sesshomaru just nodded the moving didn't affect him at all. **'I mostly moved everything.** ' He thought and hums. "Rin." He stated to Cara

Cara nodded and stood up. "I know let me call my friend and make sure she's home and we will go." She walked into the kitchen and got her phone. Sesshomaru stared at the wall in deep thought. He didn't know how to react or feel knowing Rin was here. All he could feel was that he was relieved.

Cara came back in and she sat in her mates lap. "She said she'll be home in an hour but it's gonna take at least that to get there. So let's go now okay?"

"Very well." He muttered not knowing what to do now.

"Sessh you okay?" Cara cocked her head to the side and her ears twitched.

"I am relieved to have Rin but it is peaceful here...too peaceful. In other words, I'm bored." He says bluntly not beating around the bush.

Cara sighed. "Well Sessh I'm not exactly surprised you're bored. Maybe you and Touga should get a job. Something that will keep you two occupied but something that will also keep people from asking too many questions."

"We were talking about asking Regina to give us information about the military." He said and looked at the window.

"Oh..." Cara mumbled not sure how she felt about the idea but she put on a smile on her face. "Alright well I guess we can all talk about it tomorrow." She stood up to grab her keys.

"If it helps we will not die or be severely injured by human weapons." He moved to put his arm around her waist

"It's not that Sessh." She mumbled and threw her coat on and focused her energy to look human again. "Come on let's go I don't want to get stuck in traffic."

Sesshomaru donned on his human guise and went with Cara. "Very well." He muttered. Cara locked up the house and she saw Regina and Touga still carrying boxes into their new house.

"Sessh just wait in the car I'll be there in a minute." Cara ran over to Regina. "Can we talk really quick?"

"You talk I have the rest." Touga said before carrying more boxes into the house. Regina looked over and nodded. She went to the fence that separated the girls home. "Yes, what's up?" She asked then saw Sesshomaru leaning against the car with a faraway look in his eyes.

"We are going to go see if this little girl really is Rin, but Sessh told me that he and Touga have been bored lately…they want to join the military.." She looked down. "Regina what if they get deployed? They'll be gone for so long.."

Regina tilted her head and though about the odds carefully. "I'm on the reserve list and won't really be deployed. But if I am I will be with Sesshomaru and Touga. I'll request that we form our own unit." She hums in thought. "If we are indeed deployed then we will stop it quickly and return on time." She gotten used to the thought of being gone. Her father was deployed for long periods of time and always made it back safely. "I know what you're feeling Cara dad would leave but didn't he always come back to us?"

"Yes but Regina you and me were okay because we had each other. If all three of you get deployed, I'll be left all alone." She wiped her tears quickly. "I know it's selfish but dammit I can't help it..."

"You won't be alone love, you'll have Rin and if we find Inuyasha you'll have him here." Regina hugs Cara. "Plus we're demons and we'll probably end whatever's happening quickly and come back just as quick." She smiled. "Think positive Cara love."

"Kinda hard." Cara mumbled and sighed. "Look I gotta go before Sessh gets antsy. If this really is Rin then I'll probably gonna be out getting everything I need for her." She faked a smile and walked to her truck and got in the driver's seat.

"Cara don't worry please." Regina whispered. She knew Cara heard her. Cara drove off keeping quiet as she drove her and Sessh to her friend's house. Sesshomaru noticed that Cara's behavior had changed. He also overheard her conversation with Regina. "You have nothing to worry about." He said and looked forward.

"Sessh not now." Cara said a little coldly and she kept driving. **'Damn sensitive ears..** ' She thought and kept driving.

"Hmm." He hummed and looked forward but kept watching Cara through his peripheral.

Cara drove a little faster than usual getting to her friend's house. She pulled in and she sighed. "Well we are here but she isn't so we need to wait..." She slumped into her seat.

Sesshomaru turned to look at Cara. "You are worried, there's no need to. If you wish, I stay and find an occupation close then say so instead of bottling your thoughts and emotions."

"I'm not Sessh, I'm just thinking is all. You haven't known me long this is how I cope." She said coldly and stared out the window and she saw her friend pull up.

"Be that as it may you should still voice your thoughts." He said finally and with a scathing tone.

"Sessh just drop it please." She jumped out of her truck and up to her friend.

"Oh my god Cara it's insane!" Her friend ran up to her. "She looks exactly like Rin. And is dressed like her and even sounds like her." She looked in shock.

As if on cue the small little girl walked out of the house and Cara's eyes went wide. **'It really is Rin...'**

Rin looked up and she saw Sesshomaru. Even with his human guise she recognized him instantly and she smiled. "Lord Sesshomaru-sama!" She yelled and she ran to him.

Sesshomaru's eyes brighten and kneeled down to Rin's level. "Rin...in this form I am known as Alexander Masters. You are unharmed correct?" He asked and looked over her.

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama I am fine." She smiled at him and hugged him. "I missed you and Jaken-sama."

"Rin, call me Alexander in my human form." He puts his arm around her. **'I missed you too'**

Cara turned and smiled at the interaction and she walked to Rin. "Hi Rin, I'm Cara. It's nice to meet you."

"Are you special to Lord Sess- I mean Alexander?" Rin tilted her head cutely.

Cara blushed. "Well uh I would hope so Rin. How would you like to come and live with Ses-Alexander and I?" She smiled

Rin looked at Cara for a second. "Yay! I always wanted a mommy!" She hugged her newly named mother.

 **'M-mother...'** She thought and slowly put her arms around the small child and returned the embrace.

Sesshomaru had a small smile on his face. He stands up and looks down at Rin. "Yes Rin, Cara is special to me."

Rin smiled. "Well good. You look happy Sesshomaru-sama." She whispered.

"This one is happy." Sesshomaru whispered.

"We should get going so we can get her clothes and a bed." Cara stood up.

"Then let's." Sesshomaru took Rin and picked her up. He held her in his lap as he sat in the car.

"Sessh you two have to sit in the back until I get a car seat for her." Cara said as she started her truck and headed to the mall.

"Sesshomaru-sama what is this?" Rin asked sweetly.

"It is like Ah-Uh, it transports us around." Sesshomaru says and got into the backseat. He held Rin and answered all her questions. Cara smiled as she drove them to the mall. She bought Rin a bed lots of toys and clothes and drove home. Sesshomaru was at temporary peace now. And as soon as they made it home he took everything inside. Cara immediately went to showing Rin the toys and then she started setting up her bed. Sesshomaru had finished setting up Rin's bedroom set and went to join her and Cara in the living room.

Rin eventually fell asleep and Cara relaxed on the couch. "She settled in easily enough."

"Rin is adaptable." He says and carries Rin to her new bed. "Thank you." He muttered.

"You're welcome Sessh. I know how important she is to you."

He nodded and closed the door to Rin's room. He picked up Cara and took them to their bedroom.

Cara sighed and laid her head on her mates shoulder. "I'll have to look into getting her enrolled in school."

"Very well, Rin is a smart girl and I want her to have the best education." He said and ran his hand through her hair.

"I'll have to teach her somethings here to. And set it up so she's our daughter on paper.." Cara started making a list.

"I understand." Sesshomaru lays back and looks up at the ceiling in deep thought. Cara sighed and she laid down her note pad and rubbed her shoulder. She remained sitting up.

Sesshomaru sat up and rubbed Cara's shoulders. He kissed her neck and sit up a youkai barrier around the room. "We have a new home...a new room...all alone."

Cara smiled softly. "That we do."

"Then should we as they say 'break in' the new room." He smirked.

Cara giggled. "I think you've been watching too much tv while I'm at work."

"Perhaps." He smirked and nipped her neck. He pulled her under him and kissed her. "I want you here and now."

Cara moaned softly and she slowly opened her legs and her hand slid down between her legs. She pulled up her skirt and pulled her panties to the side to show her heat to her mate. Sesshomaru smirked and removed his clothes quickly before sheathing himself inside his mate's heat.

"Yes Sessh!" Cara growled and her eyes glowed bright red.

-Meanwhile and a little bit earlier-

Touga came up and held his mate from behind. "Is something wrong? I smelled tears."

Regina nodded. "Cara is just worried is all Touga." She turned around and puts her arms around him. "Come on, I wanna draw a portrait of you." She takes him into the house.

Touga blinked and followed her. "May I ask why?"

"Because I want to." She pulled off his shirt and had him sit in a chair with his leg crossed. She grabbed a wine glass and filled it giving it to him. "Now give me your demon eyes and sexy look." She says and pulls out her sketch book and started drawing him. Touga smirked and took a sip of the wine and he let his full demon form come out as he stared at his mate. Regina looked at him and winked at him. She continued to her every detail of Touga as she drew him. Touga smiled at his mate as he watched her draw with such precision and skill. He chuckled lightly every so often as he saw her make a mistake and erase it quickly.

She continued and after 30 minutes or so she finished. She added a bit of red into his eyes and blue in his jagged markings. "I'm done." She turned the sketch book to him.

Touga smiled. "I didn't know you had this talent."

"You like it right?" She asked and closed the sketch book.

He smirked. "I love it."

Regina smiled and put it down. She grabbed another sketch book and moved to sit in his lap. "Wanna see my sexual base drawings of you?" She turned the first page and waited for his reaction.

Touga blinked and smirked. "Well it seems you need to fix this..." He pointed to his drawn member. "It's the wrong size."

Regina blushed lightly and erased it and quickly fixed the problem. "How about now?"

Touga smirked and nipped his mates neck. "Much better."

Regina moan lowly and turned the page. It was him in his demon dog form and her as a dog demon...mating.

Touga smirked. "Why am I not surprised by this?"

She blushed a bit. "Hush." She muttered and turned the page. She was chained to the bed and he towered over her.

Touga laughed. "That could be arranged. Both pages can."

Regina nodded happily. "Yay...but what about this?" She turned the page at it was of Touga being chained to the bed with her over him. He had whip markings, a cock ring on, and she had a smirk on her face. And to make the picture funnier she titled it 'Chained Dog and his Mistress'.

Touga blinked several times not sure how to process what he was looking at.

"What about that one Inu-kun?" She smirks at him and nipped his ear. "Or perhaps this one." She changed the page showing a female Touga and her as a male.

"Um maybe the first one...the second one isn't possible." Touga mumbled

Regina chuckled and laughed loudly. "I knew you wouldn't like the possibility of being submissive to me." She says and looks down at the page. "So do you think you make a hot woman?" She asked him. "I can show you a drawing of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha as girls."

"It's interesting." Touga nodded and kissed her cheek.

She smiled and kissed Touga's cheek. "Thank you." She puts her sketch pad away. "You know...when I first saw you it was like something inside me had... clicked you know."

"How do you mean?" Touga asked curiously. His ears twitched

"I don't know how to explain it...like something in me...felt at ease...I don't know." She shrugged. Touga smiled and held his mate. Regina smiled. "Anyways, what's this about you and Sesshomaru wanting to join the military?"

Touga sighed. "We are bored Regina. We stay home all day while you both are at work."

"Oh I see...I'll get you two information of the military. But if you are accept and all that you will possibly go to war. You can serve up to I think 3 or 4 years before you can retire and just receive annual paychecks from the country." She shrugged.

Touga nodded. "That's fine with me. I've dealt with war before."

"But have you dealt with nuclear warfare, but no matter we will survive it easily and destroy our enemies easily and win the war easily." She said and stood up to run a water in their new larger bath tub.

Touga nodded and stripped down and sat with her in the tub. "I'm not worried."

"Me neither but Cara is. She always gets worried about nothing." Regina sighed and began to bathe herself. She looked at her breasts and noticed something. She pinched her nipples and saw that they were lactating. "Um...Touga why am I lactating and why's my tits bigger? Is this normal with inuyouki?" She asked him. "Or is it that my body is getting used to my new demon hormones or something?"

Touga blinked. "Your body is probably just getting fully used to your new demon blood. It should stop eventually."

"Oh okay...I feared I was pregnant for a second." She shrugs and continues bathing. "Hey, do I have heat cycles like a dog? And am I able to carry more than one baby or is the term pups?"

Touga smirked. "Yes you can carry more than one, and yes you do have heat cycles."

"Oh okay...nice to know." She muttered and rinse the soap from her. She moved over and bathed Touga and kissed him as she does it. "When I'm on my heat cycle will we have sex in this form or dog form?"

"We can if you wish." Touga smirked and he put his arms around her and washed her lower back. Regina smiled and drained the water a bit and leans over the edge giving Touga a good view of her ass and tail. She lifts her tail and wags it teasingly and walks out the bathroom on all fours. Touga smirked and went right after her and smacked her ass as he picked her up and threw her on the bed.

"Hmm I want you Inu...I want you to go wild baby." Regina closed her eyes and opened them again and they were red and her markings were visible. Touga smirked and quickly pushed into his mate's heat not wasting any time.

-A few hours later with Sesshomaru and Cara-

Sesshomaru had taken his mate roughly and saturated her in his scent both inside and out. He smirked and released his jaws on her neck and laid beside her.

Cara laid back panting. "Shit Sessh...you've never been that rough." She sighed happily. "But I loved it."

Sesshomaru nodded and held her close to him. "You must rest, today was eventful."

"Y-yeah...thank goodness I didn't have work today." Cara smiled and drew a heart into his chest.

His chest rumbled deeply at her touch. "Yes." He nuzzled her and closed his eyes.

Cara smiled. "Night Sessh." **'I love you.'** She thought and slept.

-Meanwhile-

Regina laid there panting and occasionally twitching from her legs and her tail laid limp. She rested on the bed with her eyes closed.

Touga smirked and laid next to his mate feeling fully satisfied and he kissed his mates forehead. "I do believe I'm falling for you Regina."

"The same could be said for you Inu-kun." She whispered and rested. "I can't describe how much you fulfill me."

Touga smiled and kissed her. "Sleep."

Regina nodded and went to sleep with Touga next to her. Touga sighed and slept soundly. Regina slept peacefully and soundly as she laid against Touga. Her eyes was fluttered opened as her phone was ringing. She groaned and reached over Touga to get it.

"Hello...Ana...who..." She muttered and rubbed her cheek into Touga's chest. "Mhm right...you have Inuyasha yeah right." She muttered sleepily then she heard through the phone 'wench what the fuck is this!?' Regina eyes widen. "I'll be there in ten minutes." She says and got up.

Touga groaned. "What's wrong?"

"A friend has your son." Regina muttered and kissed Touga. "I'll be back with him. You stay sleep love." She put on some clothes and grabbed her keys. Touga half asleep still laid down sleeping.

Regina sighed and went over to her friend Ana and told her that it was a prank and don't worry about it. She took Inuyasha and explained some things to him along the way and let him bunk in the guest room. "Night Inuyasha." She says and returns to her bed with Touga to sleep

"Wait no fucking explain-" he sniffed and growled. "Sesshomaru.."

Regina sighs as she heard Inuyasha and went back out. She went to him and sat Inuyasha down. "Listen, no fighting alright. Sesshomaru is mates with my sister okay. He isn't what you think him to be alright. Now come on Inuyasha, get some sleep and I'll make you some food tomorrow morning alright? And also when you go out in the open you need a human form and new name." She says tiredly. **'Touga is Hadrian Masters, Sesshomaru is Alexander Masters...'**

"Your human name will be Derrick Masters alright. Now get some sleep." She led him to the bedroom and closed the door.

Inuyasha grumbled and sat down on the bed. **'Damn this all...this looks like Kagome's world...'** He thought before succumbing to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Regina awoke before Touga and she looked over to him and smiled. She leans over and kissed her mate on his cheek then left to start on breakfast. She made extra for Inuyasha who came late last night.  
 **'I'm going to have to get things for Inuyasha and explain more things to him'** she thought and placed the pancakes in a stack and set the table.

Inuyasha nose twitched as well as his ears. He opened his eyes and looked at his surroundings. 'That's right...new world' he thought and sat up. **'This bed is comfy'** he walks out and sees an abundance of food making his mouth water. He immediately went to eat but was stop when a felt pain to his ears.

Regina had grabbed Inuyasha's ear just before he could gorge himself in food. "Inuyasha please have some manners, there's others that must eat besides you okay." She says and made the hanyou plate.

Inuyasha grumbled and waved her hand away. "Yeah I'm okay." He mumbled. "How the hell did I get here?"

Touga groaned as he finally woke up and he walked out into the kitchen and his eyes went wide as he saw his other son for the first time since he was a baby. He walked over to him. "You look so much like your mother." He mumbled and circled around his son.

Inuyasha stood silent as he looked at his father for the second time. The first was an apparition of him and now he's seeing him in the flesh. He blinks and didn't know how to respond. "Old man."

Regina sat down and made Touga's plate and sat it next to her and she began eating her own food. She watched Inuyasha and Touga's interaction closely. "Inuyasha, my name is Regina Lawrence, I am your father's mate." Regina looks up at Inuyasha after she place her cup down. "You'll need a human disguise while outside but when home you can be your normal self. You're human name is Derrick Masters."

"I'm not that old and you'll need training if you're going to change into a human disguise." Touga mutters as he ate the breakfast that his mate prepared.

Regina's eyes glinted at the thought of training. "Cool! Just let me change Inupapa." She kissed Touga's cheek and kissed Inuyasha's forehead and scratched his ears. She went off to her room and changed into a sports bra and some shorts.

Inuyasha twitched slightly and looked at Regina's back as she left. "She's hot." He mumbles and continues to stare. "How an old man like you end up with her?"

"Keep your eyes off of her son." Touga growled deeply.

"Keh...whatever old man." Inuyasha grumbled and rubbed his ear.

Regina walks out in her clothes. "Ready to get your ass handed to you Inu-kun?" She says and wags her tail in impatience. "Come on!" She jumped up and grabbed Inuyasha and dragged him to the backyard, she snickers and stood in front of Inuyasha. "Now training." She smirks evilly. "Drop and give me 100!" She pushes Inuyasha on the ground and stands on top of him. "Come on gaki!"

"Get the fuck off me!" Inuyasha yelled and threw her off of him. "What the hell is wrong with you!?" He yelled and reached for the Tetsusaiga.

Touga rolled his eyes and held out his hand and watched as his old sword flew into his hands. "I've missed this blade."

Regina landed on her feet. "I'm training you baka-Inu. I've learned that before you must wield a weapon you must be able to use your body as a weapon. So I'm helping you increase your strength." She blinks and got into, what she dubs as her 'soldier mode'.

"Oh trust me I know that." Inuyasha charged forward and aimed a punch to Regina.

Regina just blinked and grabbed Inuyasha's wrist and twisted it then kneed him in the gut. "You left your body open for attack."

Touga chuckles at his son. "Regina is right son you must keep your guard up at all times."

Inuyasha growled and threw Regina into Cara's home.

-With Cara-

Cara woke up and she carefully got out of the bed to let Sesshomaru sleep. She quietly went to Rin's room. "Rin come on let's wake up." Rin mumbled and rubbed her eyes but climbed out of the bed. Cara knelt down so she was at eye level with her. "Come. You wanna help me make Lord Sesshomaru's  
breakfast?"

"Okay mommy." Rin says and smiles happily at Cara.

"Now you whisk the eggs like this and you hold the bowl like this." Cara showed her adoptive daughter how to whisk the eggs and she went on to cut other ingredient.

Rin nodded and held the bowl like Cara showed her and started whisking the eggs slowly so she won't spill it on the floor. "Like this?" She asked.

"Yes like that Rin." The new mother says with a smile on her face. Rin smiled and giggles at her new mommy. She continues to whisk until Cara took the bowl and she watched as she starts making the omelets for Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru's ear twitched and he woke up. He sniffs the air and walks to the living room. **'I could get used to this.'** He thought as he looked at the scene in front of him. He smiles then returned to his neutral expression. "Good morning Cara and Rin." He walks up to them.

Rin ran up to him. "Lord Sesshomaru-sama we made you breakfast!" She smiled happily. Cara smiled and she walked up and kissed her mate's cheek.

Sesshomaru's eyes glinted in happiness. "That's good, and Rin you don't have to call me Lord...you may call me father or dad if you wish." He says softly and lowly

Rin's eyes brighten and she hugged Sesshomaru tightly. Cara was going to say something but was interrupted with Regina slamming into her house. "REGINA! DON'T DESTROY MY NEW HOUSE!" she yelled and saw Inuyasha. "Hi Inuyasha." She waved at him

"Oh fuck yes!" Regina cackles as she went through the door and tackled Inuyasha as he was distracted by Cara saying his name. "Baka Inu." She growled.

Sesshomaru's eyes widen. "Baka otouto." He mumbled as he saw Regina tackle his brother.

Touga walked forward and grabbed Regina off of Inuyasha. "Enough my mate, stop before you lose control." He bites on her mark and Regina stiffens and starts moaning.

"Inu-kun..." Regina moans and tilts her head to the side.

Sesshomaru sweatdropped. "As expected of the old dog."

Cara rolled her eyes and covered Rin's eyes. "Come on you guys not in front of Rin." She heard Inuyasha growl at Sesshomaru and her markings became jagged and her eyes turned red. "Watch it dog boy." She threatened in a deep cold voice.

Regina blinks. "Holy sh...cow you have Rin with you." She moves away from Touga and went to Rin. "Hey, I'm Aunty Regina..." She stops and looks at Touga and then at Sesshomaru and Cara. "Oh fudge...this makes me Rin's grandmother."

Inuyasha grumbled and looked at Sesshomaru. "Where's the toad that always be with you?"

"Hopefully far away." Sesshomaru mumbled/

Cara sighed. "I hope so too."

"Wait Jaken-sama isn't here?" Rin looked saddened

Cara knelt in front of her and looked at her. "Rin, Jaken may not have been brought into this world like you have but I'm sure he is okay. Maybe we will see him one day." She smiled softly at her. Rin nodded and smiled at Cara.

Touga went to Inuyasha and pat his shoulder. "Come on son, I know the change of location is difficult for you but do lighten up a bit." He says to him. Inuyasha grunted but nodded nonetheless.

Regina blinks again. **'Oh shit this makes me Inuyasha's step mom also..and Rin's step-grandmother. Holy shit I'm too young for that...but I do make a sexy milf.'** She giggles to herself.

Cara sighed and sat down and looked up at the sky at the clouds. **'This only further worries me on who else was brought here...if Naraku is here it's a problem. If any bad person from any anime is here it's a problem...'** She stood up and held her head and walked into her house lost in her thoughts.

Regina saw Cara leave. **'There she goes worrying and overthinking shit'** she thought.

Rin walked up to Touga and cocked her head cutely to the side. "You look like Sesshom- I mean daddy." She mumbled.

Touga smiled at the innocent little girl. "Yes Rin, I am Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father. I've heard so much about you."

Rin's eyes brighten. "Does that make you grandpa or uncle?" She asks. Rin knew of Sesshomaru's human disguise and wanted to know. She was smarter than girls her age.

Touga nodded. "Yes, when I'm in my human form you'll call me uncle but in this one you can call me grandpa if you want." Rin instantly smiled brightly at him then skipped off into the house and sat next to Cara.

-in the house-

Cara sat down and opened her lap top and started looking at global news all over. 'There's no unnatural causes of destruction anywhere so far...that's a good thing so far.' She sighed and kept searching. 'Need to make legal papers for Rin and get her enrolled in school..' She thought.

"What are you doing mommy?" Rin asked and looked at the laptop curiously.

Cara turned to her and smiled. "Just working on getting your papers under control Rin." She turned to her. "Rin in our world there is this place called school. You will be going there eventually to learn and you'll make lots of friends."

Rin nodded. "Okay, I'll make more friends?" She smiled.

Cara smiled. "Yes sweetie. You'll make lots of friends, but you can never tell anyone about me and Sesshomaru and how we are demons."

"Okay, it's one big secret. Rin will keep quiet." She smiled brightly.

Rin nodded and then there was a commotion outside then silence.

Regina was sitting on top of Inuyasha and he was doing push-ups. "Let's go gaki! Up and down!" She says.

Cara sighed and she picked up Rin and walked outside. "Dammit you guys stop it for right now."

Regina stops. "Okay." She moves off of Inuyasha and rubs his ears. "So soft yasha-chan."

Inuyasha blushed and tried to move but Regina kept him in place. "Don't call me that." He mumbled

Touga growled at that. "Regina." He growled deeply and asserted himself as alpha male.

Regina stuck out her tongue. "Oh fine, I was only bonding with my new step-son Touga and Cara." She rubs Inuyasha's ears a couple more minutes before moving away from him and rub her tail. Touga rolled his eyes and sat back and relaxed. Cara sighed annoyed and went back into her house with Rin

Regina turned to Inuyasha. "So is there anything you want to do while here? Like what you want to get involved in but couldn't because you was looking for the shards."

Inuyasha blinked and crossed his arms over his chest. "Keh, hell if I know. It's all I've been doing for years." He looked at her. "Is there a chance of Kagome being here too?"

Regina frowned somewhat. "Perhaps but I'm not sure until something happens. But I want you to feel comfortable here so I'm going to help you find a hobby." She looked at him and pulled the subjugation beads off of him.

Inuyasha blinked several times. "Holy shit I'm free..." He mumbled

"You've always been free Inuyasha." Regina says and looks at the beads. She channels her youki into the beads to analyze it and see what kind of spells is in there. Her eyes widen and she growled deeply and melted the beads. "That fucking bitch...how dare she put those beads on you! Those beads not only subjugate you, they make you like some type of domesticated dog."

"What!?" Inuyasha growled deeply.

"Those beads...it decreases your mentality making you dumb basically, dependent on others, rambunctious, and it also has some hate spells targeted towards Sesshomaru." Regina growled and moved to Inuyasha. She looked into his eyes and starts looking at him for negative signs. "Perhaps when you was a child you never had hated Sesshomaru." She whispered "but when it was place on you it altered your mind a bit...so you won't actually know for sure."

"That old hag!" Inuyasha growled.

"Hey now Inuyasha, Kaede's intentions was pure but when they were placed on you again by Kagome their purpose had changed. I don't know what for or why but I sensed that when I analyzed the beads." Regina says and rubs Inuyasha's ears to calm him down. "It's okay now, all that matters is you're free to do whatever you want."

"Damn right!" Inuyasha smirked.

Regina squealed and hugged Inuyasha. "Oh my gosh! You looked like Inupapa when you smirk. Oh that's so cute!" She rubs his ears more.

-Sessh and Inupapa-

Sesshomaru stood next to his father. "How long has he been here?" He asked.

"I believe since last night." Touga commented. "He looks like his mother more than I remembered." He added.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and looked at Inuyasha. "He's different without that ningen onna with him. He's more focused and calm without her influencing him."

"Ahh yes Regina has mentioned this ningen. She has shown much dislike for her." Touga added.

Sesshomaru's ears pricked as he heard Regina's words. "So has Cara...and a disliking to Kikyo."

"Ahh yes I see.." Touga agreed.

Sesshomaru's ears pricked again and looked at Inuyasha with a bit of worry but was covered up quickly.

Cara came back out after a while. "Rin's taking a nap."

Touga turned to Cara. "Ah very well, we'll be sure to keep it down."

"Good, I set up everything I need for her so she can go to school next year." Cara said

Sesshomaru nodded and put his arm around Cara. "Good, she deserves a good education."

Touga nodded. "That's nice, perhaps she'll have fun at this school." He turns his head and blinked. "Seems Regina has accepted Inuyasha."

"It's not hard he's the main character he is damned adorable." Cara giggled and she pounced on Inuyasha. "Little brother!"

"God dammit! Get off of me!" Inuyasha blushed and tried to drag himself out of the girls hold. He growled and looked to his father and brother. "Help me you assholes!" Regina giggles and hugs Inuyasha tighter.

Sesshomaru only raised a brow and stayed put debating on if he should remove Cara.

Inuyasha's face turned red with embarrassment. "Let me go! I'm not a puppy!" He yelled and crawled his away out. He moved Cara to Regina causing the two girls to hug one another.

Regina giggles and kissed Cara's cheek. "Aww man, my son doesn't want any hugs from his new step-mom."

Cara rolled her eyes. "Well my little brother doesn't want me to hug him either..." She mumbled

Regina giggles and hugs Cara more intimately. She smirks and snuck a quick kiss.

Inuyasha blinked and blushed a deep red. "The fuck!?" **'Holy fuck...kagome didn't do that neither did Kikyo...what's up with these girls?'** **  
**  
"Oh my god Regina stop." Cara giggled and stood up and went to her mate and kissed him. "We should go get Rin school supplies."

Sesshomaru nods. "Very well, we can go when Rin wakes up." He says and kissed her.

Regina pouted and looked at Touga. "How come you don't have those cute ears like Inuyasha...I would love to 'rub' them Touga-kun." She said perversely.

Inuyasha's ears twitched and he covered them. "And I thought Miroku was a pervert...you're mate old man is a pervert."

"I am aware son. It seems to be a trend with onnas in this world. Cara is pretty perverse herself." Touga smirked and didn't answer Regina. Cara blushed red and hid her face in Sesshomaru's chest.

"You know this is quite tame for me Inuyasha. If I wanted to I could fuck Touga right here and now and force you, Cara, and Sesshomaru to watch." Regina moves beside Touga and squishes his arm between her breasts. "Hmm that's a thought...I always wanted an audience." She says lewdly.

Inuyasha blushed more. "What is up with women...can't understand them." He mumbled.

Sesshomaru actually chuckled. "You'll get used to it otouto." He hums and looks at Regina. "I have no wish to watch you rut with my father."

"Neither do I wish for them to watch Regina." Touga growled lowly.

Cara shivered. "Yeah Regina I don't wanna see that either." She grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and she put it on her breast. "Although I wouldn't mind having you again before Rin wakes up." She purred.

"Oh fine then crush a girl's fantasy." Regina pouted and moved to Inuyasha. "Come on Derrick, we're going to go shopping for you." She pulls his arm and went to her room. "Here change into this and put on this cap." She throws him the clothes.

Inuyasha caught the clothes. "Alright." He went into the bathroom and put on the jeans and shirt and also the sneakers. He puts the cap on.

Regina looks at him. "Oh you look just like the teenagers here. You can hardly tell." She says and sprayed some temporary black hair dye on his hair giving it a darker look.

"You know I just realized if they really do join the army they are going to have to cut their hair and I love Sesshy's hair." Cara giggled and kissed her mates neck.

Inuyasha laughed. "Sesshy?" He kept laughing

Sesshomaru grumbled. "Shut up Baka-otouto." He looks at Cara and channeled his youki to his head changing the length of his hair then returned it to normal.

Touga chuckled. "We demons can do more with our youki. Inuyasha can also but he must be trained to channel his youki."

Cara nodded and kissed her mates cheek. "I still love your hair long." She came closer to her mate and nipped his neck. "So sexy.." She purred and rubbed his member through his pants her body started to go into heat.

Inuyasha blinked. "Damn are all women of this world like this?" **'Kikyo and Kagome weren't...none of the women in Kagome's time were like this.'** He thought.

Sesshomaru sniffed his mate. "You're in heat." He stated and his eyes turned red and was back to gold. "If I take you now while you're fertile you'll become pupped."

Cara blinked and her expression changed and she looked away. "Oh Sessh I um...I guess I never told you." She mumbled and looked down. "Because of complications from when I was born I can't have kids."

Regina giggles. "No not all of us are here. I'm just more open with it." She says and hooks her arm with Inuyasha's. "We be back Inupapa or do you want to come with us to the mall?"

Touga sighed. "I suppose I shall go with you as well. Spend some time with my son." He smirked

Inuyasha's eyes brighten up. "You actually want to spend time with me?" He says unsure if he heard right.

Regina looks at him. **'Poor Inuyasha, he has some issues with himself.'**

"Well you're my son aren't you?" Touga laughed and ruffled his hair. Regina smiled as Inuyasha nodded. She took them to the mall and had some fun with Touga and Inuyasha.

 **-** Cara and Sessh-

Sesshomaru moved his mate inside the house. He tilts his head and kneels down to sniff her stomach. "Hmm, my senses are telling me you are able to give birth." He stands back up. "Even so it's rare for demonesses to be barren."

Cara blinked and sat down. "Um..I think I'm gonna go to the doctor to find out for sure..." She opened her phone to call and set up an appointment and she had her hand on her stomach. 'A child..with Sesshy...'she smiled softly at the thought.

Sesshomaru nodded. "I wouldn't mind having a pup with you." He says and moves closer. "One of my goals in life was to sire pups...plenty of pups." He smirks at her. "Are you up for it?"

Cara blushed and nodded. "Good and expect to be knotted soon." Sesshomaru says huskily and throws Cara over his shoulder. "Hmm the thought of having your stomach swell with my seed." He purrs deeply as he made his way to the bedroom and closed the door. He erected a youki barrier and throws Cara on the bed.  
"Hmm the thought is very pleasing to me." He removes his clothes and his member was hard and erect.

Cara blushed bright red but then she smirked and her markings became jagged and her eyes turned red. She got on all fours on the bed and looked at him. "Well come get your mate Lord Sessh-o-Maru.." She purred dragging out his name and her ears twitched.

Sesshomaru smirks and pounces on top of Cara. "Let's hope Rin stays sleep for a long time." He purrs and for the next couple of hours he breed his mate and filled her with his seed. He gained a smug smirk as he knotted Cara.

She kept her moans low and moaned in his ear. "Oh Sessh." **'I love you.'** She thought and held her mate close.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Regina come on!" Cara yelled as she was giving Rin a piggy back ride over to the next house. She knocked on the door by kicking it with her foot lightly keeping her youkai under control. She sighed and looked to her mate. "I swear they take forever..."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "This is why I'm glad we moved into another house." He tapped the door with his claw.

Inuyasha ears moved and he went to answer the door. "They're at it again. They can't hear you since the old dog put up a barrier around their room."

Cara covered Rin's ears. "Inuyasha really? Just watch it a little." She groaned. She sat Rin down. She took in a breath.

"TOUGA! REGINA STOP IT AND COME OUT HERE!" Cara yelled loudly and the whole house shook. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both flinched at Cara's loud voices. They both rubbed their ears slightly to subside the ringing.

Touga blinked and pulled away from his mate. "Dammit."

Regina groaned. "Fucking hell." She pouted and took a quick shower and got dressed. She walks out the room with her hair in a ponytail and fluffy tail out. "What!?" She pouted to Cara. "You messed up my fun time with Inupapa."

"Paybacks a bitch you ruined my fun time last night." She crossed her arms. "Come on we need to take Rin shopping for school clothes. I want you to come with me."

Touga finished getting ready and he walked over to his sons. "You picked the loud one...I picked the crazy one..." He looked to his youngest. "I wonder how the one you pick will be like." He smirked

Inuyasha grunted. "I ain't looking for no mate. I don't care and I don't want to care." He shrugs and sits on the couch.

Regina growled and grumbled. "Fine, let's go Rin and Cara." She says and walks out the house with her friend and adoptive niece.

Cara went up to her mate. "Until tonight.." She purred lowly in his ear so only he would hear and giggled. Rin ran up to Regina and jumped on to her arm.

Sesshomaru's ear twitched. "Until tonight." He whispers huskily.

Cara slightly shivered and her thighs rubbed together. "Oh Sesshy...you know just what to do to make me squirm." She purred and kissed his cheek.

"Aunt Regina what were you and Inu papa doing?"

Regina blinks at the question. "Well when a man and woman is in a relationship and when they love each other very much they do a courtship dance. The dance can take a long time. The dance tells the man and woman that they love each other." She explained and held Rin. Rin nodded slowly seeming to understand and hugged Regina.

Touga sighed and patted his youngest shoulder. "Son trust me you're not getting any younger. You may be surprised at what this world has to offer."

"Yeah yeah...I don't care old dog. I ain't looking for no mate." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I don't want to be tied down like you and Sesshomaru."

Touga laughed. He pulled Inuyasha aside. "Listen son if being tied down means I will have a woman to love who loves me in return then I will gladly let Regina tie me down."

Regina growled. "CARA! Come on! If I can't have my Inupapa time then you can't have your Sesshy time!" She grabbed Cara's arm and dragged her out the house.

Sesshomaru watched as his mate was dragged out by Regina. "Hmm" he hummed.

"You ruined my Sesshy time once already don't do it a second time." She ran back and kissed him deeply before Regina could object and she came back to Regina and Rin. Sesshomaru hums at Cara as she had kissed him and left.

"And it's not just cause of the sex." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Like I said before, I don't care and I don't want to care."

Touga sighed. "You will one day son remember that." He said seriously

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Touga sighed. "Sesshomaru I think it's time we explain to Inuyasha what we know of this world."

"Save it I know a bit of the human world." Inuyasha grumbled. "Just tell me how exactly I ended up here. I don't really understand how."

Sesshomaru raised a brow. "There was a natural phenomenon here in this world. The planets aligned and Cara and Regina made a wish which brought us here to this world. Whoever you were with had wished you here as well."

Inuyasha grumbled. "Why the hell would they wish you here?"

Touga sighed. "Because in this world we are nothing but characters. But because of this natural phenomenon we have been brought to life." He put the dvd in of the first season of Inuyasha. Inuyasha's eyes widened. He grumbled incoherently as he saw Kagome sit him for the first time on the television and he crossed his arms.

"You know I haven't really watch this in full you had it rough son." Touga laughed slightly

Sesshomaru raised a brow at Inuyasha's behavior. "You are different when you're not around that ningen onna."

Inuyasha grumbled and looked away not answering Touga nor Sesshomaru.

"Well with a onna as demanding as that it's not surprising you acted the way you did son." Touga commented and then he saw Kikyo and he rose a brow. "My son...two onnas..." He laughed and messed up his hair. "That's my boy!"

"Stop it...I don't really fucking care for none of them. I hope kagome die in a ditch and Kikyo burn in hell." Inuyasha growled. He was still pissed off by Kagome changing the subjugation beads and continuously sitting him like some common dog. 'And I allowed her to do it like a fucking idiot.' He thought

Touga blinked. He pulled his sons ear. "Where did you get that mouth!? I know it wasn't from your mother!"

Inuyasha grunted. "Meh what does it matter eh? I grew up alone after mother died. Sesshomaru didn't really took care of me when I was a kid and I took care of myself." He rolled his eyes.

Sesshomaru's eyes glinted and became neutral again. He listened to his brother and father's rambling.

Touga blinked. "I knew she passed but I didn't know when."

"Meh doesn't really matter now does it?" Inuyasha shrugs. "So what are we going to do now that the girls are gone?"

Touga sighed. "Well your brother and I watch tv to learn the ways of this world."

"That's only a small percentage of what you can learn." Inuyasha shrugs. "Come on let's go." He went to change clothes and put on his cap. His hair was still dyed and he walks out the house.

Sesshomaru grew curious, shifted to his human guise and walked beside Inuyasha. His eyes glinted ever so often and returned to normal.

Touga sighed. "Son trust me I know that." He followed his sons.

"Keh then why are you getting so lazy old dog?" Inuyasha snickered.

Touga growled in return and his eyes flashed red. "Inuyasha don't start something you will not finish. You and I haven't sparred yet and you couldn't handle me." He smirked. "Not even your brother could take me on."

"And once again...I do not care." Inuyasha sighed and continued walking aimlessly.

Touga looked to his oldest. "Should I show him?" Touga didn't wait for an answer and charged at his son and his power pushed him into a wall.

Inuyasha growled. "Are you fucking crazy! There's humans around!" He barked out in demon language. "And they call me a fucking idiot!" He pulled himself away from Touga and the wall. "Baka Otousan."

Touga laughed. "Like I'm worried."

"You're an idiot." Inuyasha grumbled and walked off to a fast food restaurant.

Sesshomaru looked at Touga. "That was an idiot move." He says with a dry tone and grabbed his father's collar and dragged him where Inuyasha was going.

"My sons are boring where did I go wrong." Touga grumbled. "At Least Regina isn't boring." He had a perverse smirk on his face. Inuyasha didn't say a thing and rolled his eyes.

"You are an idiot...I am thankful I inherited mother's mannerisms." Sesshomaru mutters and smirks. "Perhaps I should locate mother. Maybe she can keep you in line."

Touga growled and grabbed his sons collar and yanked him hard. "Don't you dare! If you do I'm sure she would be happy to know your mate and how you're trying to have pups." Touga smirked.

Inuyasha blinked. "What!?"

Sesshomaru shrugged. "Then she would be getting what she always wanted grandchildren to spoil...I do not mind I can handle mother but can you?" He raised a brow and smooth out his clothes.

"There was more than one reason I left your mother." Touga shuddered

"Her being a nymphomaniac?" Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "And Regina isn't a nympho? Seems you traded one bitch for another father."

"Difference is Regina actually knows what she is doing and she isn't insane like your mother." Touga shrugged. "And with how you and Cara have been going at it should you really be talking about my mate being a nymphomaniac?"

"She wishes for a child and I will give her one." Sesshomaru shrugged. "If it pleases her then I shall provide." His lips twitched upwards. "I noticed Regina's breasts became bigger are you sure she isn't pregnant?"

Inuyasha eyes widen. "The fuck!? What the hell!?" He exclaimed. **'Sesshomaru as a dad Kami I feel sorry for the kid...and old man getting another kid...I feel even sorry for it.'** He thought

"No she is not. Regina is on birth control." Touga smirked. "My mate just has natural big breasts."

Sesshomaru lips twitched. "You and I both know our demonic seed stops human forms over contraception." He says as a way to make his father think and feel doubtful. "Hmm a little sister does sound nice." He says further as to make the Touga nervous. "And yes your mate is voluptuous just like my mate."

"Trust me son I'm not so sure. This birth control is called an IUD it works extraordinarily well." Touga smirked not falling for his ploys.

Sesshomaru shrugged but inwardly **'damn that old fucking dog.** ' He thought. "If you believe so."

Touga smirked. "Trust me son you can't scare me." He crossed his arms.

"Fucking idiots..." Inuyasha grumbled

Sesshomaru grumbled inwardly and looked impassive. He then smirks. "Cara had mentioned something to me which was about Regina." He started.

Touga and Inuyasha looked up. "And that is?" Touga questioned.

"Oh I don't think you'll like it...it involves her ex-boyfriend." Sesshomaru hums and looked around the area.

Touga's eyes glowed red. "What are you talking about!?"

"Oh nothing really just that her ex was bisexual of course and that Regina would wear a thing call a strap on. Cara mentioned that Regina would use a strap-on to fuck her ex and was very...how should I say this...a dominatrix." Sesshomaru says but inwardly smirks. "Cara also mentioned that she may or may not use the strap-on on you."

Touga shrugged. "I'm not worried."

Sesshomaru shrugged. "So you aren't worried that Regina will where a thing that will penetrate your ass?" He raised a brow.

Touga shrugged. "It's something your mother has already done."

"Oh okay...then I guess you wouldn't like that Regina was once pregnant." Sesshomaru says. It wasn't true but hey if it means making the old fool go crazy to give himself humor then he'll go for it. Sesshomaru walks away and sits down under a tree and looks elsewhere.

Inuyasha came up and did the same thing. He blinked and figured out what Sesshomaru was doing. **'Sly bastard...this will be funny.'** He thought.

Touga blinked several times. "WHAT!?" He yelled loudly and his eyes glowed bright red

"Calm down father there's no need for you to yell, the child was given to a family that would care for it. Cara mention that Regina would stare off into space and when she does that she's thinking of the child she abandoned." Sesshomaru added and looked away. Inuyasha was cackling inwardly and in his mind he gave Sesshomaru a high five.

"Why the hell didn't she tell me..." Touga mumbled holding his head.

"Don't worry about it, she probably didn't want you to worry old man." Inuyasha says.

Meanwhile with the girls Regina and Cara was doing some shopping for Rin. They made sure to get all the school supplies that she would need.

Regina blinks and rubbed her marking **. 'What's wrong with Touga? I can feel confusion and some form of betrayal in him.'** She thought.

Cara sighed. "So I need to tell you something." She took a breath. "Sessh and I are trying for a pup...or pups."

"Oh that's fantastic. I'll have another niece and nephew." Regina smiled.

"Mommy, I'll have a little brother and sister?" Rin asked cutely and with a smile. "I can't wait."

"Well I hope so sweetie. We will find out." Cara smiled.

Regina smiled but she felt off for some reason. She rubbed her marking again. **'Why is he feeling that way?'** She wondered to herself. Rin was smiling brightly at the prospect of having a brother and sister. Her dream of having a family came true and with Sesshomaru as a father and Cara a mother she was very happy.

Cara picked up Rin. "Come on let's take you to build a bear." She smiled. She looked at her longtime friend. "Reg you okay?"

"Yeah...it's just I feel off, like I can feel that Touga is feeling sad and betrayal." Regina mutters

"Oh you can feel their feelings too!? Sessh feels really proud with himself like he is holding back laughter." Cara shrugged. "I guess we will found out. Do you wanna go back now and I'll take Rin up here later this weekend."

Regina nodded she needed to find out why Touga was feeling like that. "Yeah, let's go I want to see why Touga is like that. And Cara remember we can say their names out in the open like that. It's Hadrian, Alexander and Derrick Masters." She reminded Cara.

Cara rolled her eyes and walked with them to the Cara's truck and drove them home. Rin ran into the house and up to Sesshomaru and hugged him and Cara smiled. She put Rin to bed and looked at her mate. "What did you do to your father?" She smirked and crossed her arms.

Sesshomaru smirked. "Don't you worry about that...all I did was mess with the old dog's head for my amusement of course." He hums and put his arms around her waist. "Did you get everything Rin needs?"

She giggled. "Yes everything she should need..now I just need to take off work to teach her lots of things before she starts."

He nods his head. "That's good, now why don't you watch the amusement unfolds." He smirks and leads Cara to the window in order to listen to Regina and Touga conversation.

-meanwhile-

Regina had just walked into the bedroom and saw Touga lying in bed staring at the ceiling. "Touga? Is something wrong? I can feel your emotions through the bond."

Touga slowly sat up and looked at her. "Why didn't you tell me?" He had a hurt expression on his face.

Regina frowned and scratched her head. Her tail went limp and she furrowed her brows. "Tell you what Touga?" She was confused.

He stood up and went to her. "You've lost a child? Why didn't you tell me?" He was hurt and she could see it in his eyes.

-back with Sessh and Cara-

Cara giggled. "You're being kind of sadistic right now." She moved closer to her mate. "I kinda like it." She purred

"I'll be sure to show you how sadistic I am." Sesshomaru held Cara tighter. He kissed her forehead. "Now listen." He turned his attention to the window and listened carefully.

Cara's eyes went wide. "Sessh that's horrible." She scolded him while whispering.

-meanwhile-

Regina blinked and placed her hand on his cheek. "Touga...what are you talking about? What child? I never had a child." She was confused why was Touga saying she lost a child. **'Wait a second...Cara said Sesshomaru felt proud of himself...and at the same time I felt Touga feeling sad and betrayed.'** She thought.

Touga's eyes went wide. "But Sesshomaru said you had to give up a child for adoption!"

"And you believed that Inu?" Regina frowned and brought Touga over to the bed. "Listen to me, I never had a child and if I did I would've told you." She moved to his lap and kissed him. "It was a lie." She says. "Sesshomaru was no doubt trying to mess with your head."

-meanwhile-

Sesshomaru grumbled lowly. "My previous methods didn't work. All I said was Regina had a child she gave up for adoption." He mutters and listens.

Cara shook her head a little pissed at her mate and she went to the bedroom and slammed the door shut.

Sesshomaru grumbled again. "Shit." He mutters. **'Females...so emotional, sensitive and sentimental...can't have no form of amusement.'** He thought and sat on the couch and let Cara cool off for several minutes

-back with Touga and Regina-

Touga growled. "I'm going to get him." His eyes flashed bright red.

"Don't...Cara will set him straight." Regina kissed him again. "I have a feeling Sessh won't be getting any tonight."

Touga sighed. "He better not get any for a month."

She kissed his cheek. "Don't worry about that. Now that we are on the topic of children, do you want children with me?" She asked

Touga blinked. "I'm not opposed to the idea."

"I'll keep that in mind." Regina mutters and went to lay in bed. She stared at the ceiling and touched her stomach. "I never thought of having kids...it may sounds selfish but I just never saw myself as a mother and I don't know if I like the idea of having a kid inside me and me pushing out a baby out of my vagina." She says and frowns. "I'm afraid of it to be honest. I'm reckless and I'm afraid I'll kill the kid in me."

Touga sighs and held his mate. "I'm at the point in my long life where I'm not opposed to having another child but I'm also alright with not having one. You have a long time to think about this. Your lifespan has expanded tenfold. You don't need to think about something like this right now and I understand your fear." He kissed her softly. "Just know I'm here and I will support whatever decision you may have."

"Thank you Inupapa." She whispered and shakes him off of her. She moved into of her and smirked and kissed his neck roughly. "Now...my puppy." She quickly cuffed him to the bed and got her favorite strap on and lube. "Time for training."

Touga sighed and his head went back. "God dammit not again...we did this last night."

"Oh don't be like that. As many times I have took your cock in my pussy you can't take this dildo up your ass. Now hush and tell me who you belong to." Regina smirks and started dominating Touga throughout the night. She got whips and chains and even prevented him from climaxing until he says 'I belong to you mistress.'

Touga slowly felt emasculated several times throughout the night. **'Never telling Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.'**

Regina snickers and throws the strap on over her shoulders and took Touga on a wild ride. She clawed up his chest and left hickies over his chest and neck.

Touga just let Regina do what he wanted **. 'How on earth have I sunk so low?'** He looked at his mate. **'Guess this is what love does to an old dog.'**

Regina kissed Touga. "Love you Inupapa." She whispered as she reach her climax. "Cum with me love."

Touga felt a little degraded but relieved as he climaxed with his mate. "I love you as well."

She laid on top of him. "Koinu-kun." She kissed him again. "Don't worry I don't plan on doing that all the time. Only when I'm in my dominatrix mood."

Touga nodded. "Well good to know." He rubbed his head. "Next time you're in dominatrix mode you can go for Cara I have no complaints about that." He smirked.

"Alright Inupapa." She smiles. "But you got to admit it was hot."

"That's your opinion. Now rest." Touga whispered and closed his eyes.

-meanwhile-

Cara laid back and wiped the tears from her eyes. She opened her bedside table drawer and pulled out a yellow envelop. She opened it and inside contained an ultrasound picture. She rubbed her finger on the picture of the fetus that was once in her belly a long time ago and a tear fell down her cheek.

Sesshomaru scented the air and walked into the bedroom. 'Fuck.' He thought and sat down beside Cara. "I am sorry...I shouldn't have done that." He said sincerely. "I will apologize tomorrow."

She sighed and showed him the ultrasound. "This is called an ultrasound. It's a picture of the inside of ones stomach. The reason I got this ultrasound was because they were checking on the child that I was pregnant with so I could see it." She looked away. "It was a long time ago when I was 15 and the father of said child was abusive so I lost it." She said sadly but her face was devoid of all emotion.

He inclined his head. "From what you are saying the loss of the child wasn't your fault Cara...I apologize what I did have brought you into depression."

Cara sighed and just laid down with her back to him. "Well after that I was very depressed and did some things that I'm not proud of that became harmful to my body." She closed her eyes and hid her face in the pillow not wanting him to see her be so weak.

Sesshomaru tilted his head. "Look at me...though you may have done some harmful things to yourself you are and shall always be beautiful. Yes you lost a child but yet you was also still a child perhaps not in body but in mind." He says

Cara sighed and she turned over and looked up at her mate. "Still it wasn't easy." She laid her head on his chest.

"I may not be able to understand but I sympathize with you." He kisses her hand. "Forgive me for causing you to remember."

Cara smiled softly. "It's okay Sessh you didn't know." She pulled him to her. "Make me yours again." She whispered

"I figured you wouldn't want me to touch you tonight." Sesshomaru kissed her neck and gently pulls away her clothes.

Cara sighed and held him close to her. "I wasn't but I want to figure this sadness and you always know what to do to make me happy." She smiled and kissed him deeply.

Sesshomaru shrugged off his clothes and forgotten foreplay and sheath himself in his mate. He slowly made love to her and reclaim her as his.

Cara kissed him several times and constantly climaxed. "Oh Sessh." **'Please...let me bare his child...** ' She silently prayed in her head.

"Cara." He purred huskily and kept harder and kept his thrust slow. He kissed her neck and climaxes inside her.

She moaned softly and laid next to him panting softly. **'I love him...I just wish I wasn't such a pussy. I want to tell him.'** she thought and sighed and closed her eyes.

Sesshomaru kissed her "Rest Cara." He whispers softly and lays down holding her close to him.

Cara nodded slowly. "Night Sessh." 'I love you...' She thought before sleep claimed her

"Night Cara." He whispers to her.

-with Inuyasha-

Inuyasha sat in the tree in the backyard shaking his head. **'All of them are crazy...all of them.'**

'Am I the only one sane here.' He grumbled. He shook his head in annoyance and closed his eyes and fell asleep


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Regina was riding with Cara to pick up Rin from her first day at school. The little girl was so excited for her first day of school. "So Cara how do you like Rin being in Kindergarten?" She asked her.

"I'm happy about it. I just hope Rin will be okay with the other kids. I've taught her all I can." Cara sighed and pulled up to the school.

The school was a standard looking building that was for pre-k to the 4th grade. "Meh don't worry. Rin's a smart girl...a very smart girl. She'll be fine plus she's easy to get along with." Regina reassured her friend.

Cara nodded and she got out of the car. "I'll be right back." She slid a fake wedding ring onto her finger and walked into the building and she walked to the classroom and saw Rin drawing. She smiled softly and she walked up to Rin and knelt down to her. "What are you drawing sweetie?"

"I'm drawing you and daddy momma." She smiled at Cara and Cara smiled back along with a slight blush on her face.

"Mrs. Masters may I speak with you for a moment?" The teacher asked and Cara stood and walked to her. "Yes Ms. Melanie? Is something wrong?"

Ms. Melanie the teacher had a smile on her face as she looked at Cara. "Nothing is wrong per say it's just that Rin...she's very smart for her age and I thought I should run that by you. On her first day she was able to make friends with several girls. Rin's vocabulary is astounding. I've never seen or heard a little girl say such big words." She says and looks at Rin. "I say just let her be in kindergarten to have a social life with children her age but I believe that Rin is a little genius."

"Oh well that's wonderful. Her father and I have instilled a very good study ethic with her. She loves reading with her father." Cara smiled

Ms. Melanie smiled more and rummaged through her desk. "Here, it's an application to enroll her in the spelling bee. I think she could take on the 5th graders." She handed Cara the application.

"Oh wow thank you." Cara smiled and she signed the application quickly and handed it back to her. "Let's go Rin." Cara picked her up and strapped her into the car seat and got in the front and started driving. "Rin sweetie tell Auntie Regina about your day."

"Well Ms. Melanie said in really smart and I made a lot of friends." Rin smiled happily

"That's great. I knew you was going to make friends Rin and I knew you was smart." Regina turned around and smiled at her. "Did you have fun?" She asked.

"Yes! I had a lot of fun Auntie Regina." Rin smile grew more prominent.

Cara smiled and continued driving home. "Well Sessh will be happy no doubt."

"I bet he'll be proud." Regina commented and turned around.

Cara smiled and pulled up to the house. She undid Rin's car seat and she ran to Sesshomaru.

"I made a lot of friends today." She smiled

Regina went inside the house and made herself at home. She watched the exchange between Rin and Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru looks and kneels down. "That is good...there was no trouble at the school?" He asked her

"No not at all." She smiled happily.

"That is good...I have a surprise for you Rin." Sesshomaru stood up and went to the back room and grab a bundle. He returns and gives Rin a white Persian kitten with blue eyes and black ears. "This kitten is for you."

Rin smiled happily. "Thank you!" She tackled Sesshomaru in a hug.

Sesshomaru had a small smile on his face and he patted Rin's head. "Welcome...why don't you go play with her and give her a name?"

Rin smiled and took the kitten outside and started playing with it. "I'll name you Iris."

Cara walked up to him with Regina. "Where did you find that little one?" She kissed her mate.

"In a box that read 'for sale'" Sesshomaru mutters and nuzzled into his mate. He looked at Regina. "Hello."

Regina nods. "Hey Maru." She said in greeting.

Cara blushed slightly. "You've been more affectionate lately." She smiled.

"Well we all will be leaving soon." Touga came up behind his mate and put his arm around her. Cara blinked.

"Oh yes that's right..." Cara mumbled and looked down

It was recently that Sesshomaru and Touga both had enlisted in the army. Inuyasha didn't care and will stay with Cara and Rin. Regina looked at Cara and touched her cheek. "It's okay sissy. We'll be back before you know it. Don't focus on the negative please."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Yes, Regina is right. We will be back before you know it." He pulls Cara to him and kisses her forehead.

Cara nodded slowly. "I'm just gonna go make dinner." She left to go outside however instead of the kitchen.

Touga sighed. "Leave her be. It's not easy."

Regina sighed and shook her head. "Alright...anyways Sesshomaru when are you going to tell Cara how you feel about her?"

Touga raised a brow at that and looked to his eldest son in question. "Well Sesshomaru?"

"What are you speaking off?" Sesshomaru cocked his head.

Regina sweatdropped and facepalmed. "You can't be that aloof and indifferent Sesshomaru. When are you going to tell Cara that you love her? And don't you dare deny it, I can see in your eyes that you love her. Your golden orbs brighten whenever she is around and your behavior changes when she or Rin is near. So killing perfection when are you going to tell her?" She narrowed her eyes and tilted her head.

"Yes son I wonder as well." Touga smirked.

"Yeah daddy you should." Rin giggled.

Sesshomaru's eyes twitched and he bit the inside of his jaw. "I'll tell her soon." He grumbled out.

Regina smiled. "Good, because I can tell you this she loves you. Cara is just afraid to to say it."

Cara sighed as she looked outside at her surroundings. "Inuyasha...so you know they will leave soon right?"

Inuyasha raised a brow. "Yeah they're leaving and I'm not going anywhere. Not my war to fight and I don't really care." He shrugged and sniffed the air. "Why? What's up with you?"

"I don't want them to leave Inuyasha..." She mumbled

"Cara." Inuyasha muttered. **'Shit...she's gonna cry...fuck what do I do?'** He thought and jumped down from the tree. He sighed and wrapped his arm around Cara. "You're...underestimating them...they'll be back Cara."

"It's not that Inuyasha...I just worry that's all and I don't want Sessh or Regina to go. Regina and I have been inseparable since childhood and since Sessh came into my life...so have we." She kept her tears in

 **'Shit.'** He patted her back. "Listen Cara...um how should I say this...some things are meant to happen that's...out of our control but sometimes we have to let it happen in order to...um gain something bigger." Inuyasha didn't know what he was saying he just hoped that what he said worked and get Cara to stop being upset.

Cara just blinked and looked at him. "Since when did you become so philosophical? "

"What?" He scratched his head

Cara rolled her eyes. "Nothing Inuyasha lets just go in. I'll be okay."

Inuyasha nodded. "Eh look on the bright side I'll be here to take care of ya and Rin." He shrugged and swung his arm around Cara's neck and walked with her to go inside the house.

Cara rolled her eyes and walked with him.

"Mommy are you okay?" Rin ran right up to her and Cara smiled and knelt down to her.

"I'll be fine Rin." She smiled softly

Regina smiled. "Good! While you was outside I went and made dinner. I figured you'd like a break." She smiled and put a pile of steaks on the table and some potatoes and a cream cheese cake.

Inuyasha eyes widen and he went to sit down at the table and packed his plate. Regina growled and smacked his hand. "Ouch! What was that for!?"

"Manners Inuyasha even Rin has better table manners than you and she's 5 years old." Regina scolded him.

"Keh...whatever." He growled but ate more slowly.

Cara smiled softly. **'I'll miss this...'** She thought sadly but she shook it off as she quietly ate her dinner. "Thanks Regina." She said softly.

Rin gave her a saddened expression and then looked to Sesshomaru. Cara finished before everyone else and started cleaning up.

Touga sighed and looked at his mate. 'Maybe it's time we leave them be." He whispered in her ear.

Regina nodded. "We're gonna go." She says and walks with Touga back to their home. Once there she looks to Touga. "Do you think she'll be okay?"

Touga sighs and moved closer to Regina. "Eventually Cara will be okay." He rubs her cheek and leans down to kiss her. "Come time for bed."

Regina nodded. "Alright." She muttered and the two retired to bed early.

In Cara's home Inuyasha finished eating and watched what happened. He looked to Sesshomaru. "I'm gonna go...anyways tell her."

Sesshomaru sighs. "Come Rin time for bed." He takes her to her room and lays her down with her new kitten Iris.

"Daddy tell mommy or she'll be sad." Rin told him before going to sleep.

Sesshomaru turned the lights off and went into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Cara. "You shouldn't worry."

Cara blinked several times. "Sessh I'm fine really. Let me just get some things down." She got out of his arms hiding her emotions and kept cleaning.

Sesshomaru sighed and leaned against the wall.

Cara kept herself busy late into the night cleaning the house.

-Weeks later-

The Inu-youki family was at the local recreational center. There Regina, Touga or his human name Hadrian Masters and Sesshomaru or Alexander Masters stood in front of the building about to load onto the bus to leave. Regina and Touga said their goodbyes to Cara, Inuyasha and Rin. Sesshomaru on the other hand kissed Cara goodbye. "I will return my mate." He says softly.

Cara's face held sadness and deep anguish as she watched her the one person she came to love outside of her adoptive family leave onto a bus that's meant to send him off to war. Her eyes grew watery and her breath hitches "I love you Sessh." She manages to say.

Sesshomaru heard it as he sat on the bus. Regina looked back at Cara then at Sesshomaru. "Tell her now Alex...we're going to war and you'll never know when we'll return back home. Tell your wife how much you love her...or else you'll regret."

Touga nodded and took on his human persona. "She's right 'brother' go and tell your wife."

Cara held her hand at her chest as a tear fell from her eye. 'I shouldn't have said it...' She thought and she turned to Inuyasha and Rin. "Let's go..." She mumbled and started walking to the car.

Inuyasha and Rin looked at one another and they started following her to the car.

Sesshomaru told the driver to wait for a minute before jumping off. He walked quickly to Cara and picked her up and kissed her deeply. He leaned into her ear. "I love you as well more than you know."

Cara cried softly and kissed him back deeply. "You better come back to me." She whispered against his lips.

"Come on Masters we don't have all day!" The bus driver yelled and Sesshomaru put Cara down.

"I love you." She whispered again.

"I'll come back." He kissed her again and ran to get back onto the bus.

Once Sesshomaru seated himself again next to his father he couldn't help but look back at Cara. **'I will return to you.'** He thought.

Regina and Touga smiled at that and looked forward as they left town and went off to the airport and off to Afghanistan.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

3 months since Touga, Regina and Sesshomaru left.

"Regina how do you work this damn FaceTime thing." Touga kept hitting the IPad.

Regina rolled her eyes and grabbed the iPad. "First of all you're going to break it. Second the iPad is off." She turns it on and waits for it to load before hitting the FaceTime button. "Now who do you want to call?"

"I thought we were going to call Cara and Inuyasha." Touga looked to his mate as his son joined them immediately at the mention of his own mate.

She blinks and nods clearly having forgot about that after all that's been going on. "Yeah." She mumbles and pressed Cara's name and waited.

Meanwhile Cara was helping Rin with homework. "Inuyasha! Take out the trash!" She looked to her adopted daughter. "Now Rin you need to carry over the one okay?"

"Okay mommy." she tried doing her homework herself again.

Cara smiled and she heard ringing. "Shit where's my iPad..." She looked around for it. Inuyasha grumbled and took the trash and came back into the house. He sat in the couch until his ears captured the sound of ringing. His hands went through the cushions and he grabbed the iPad and answered it.

"Keh...if it isn't the old man, ice prick and Regina." He mumbled.

"Hey Yasha!" Regina smiled through the camera and waved at him.

"Hey to you too I guess." He mumbled and looked at them then yelled for Cara. "Cara!"

Cara ran into the other room and looked. "Oh shit you found it. Thanks dog boy." She petted his head.

"Stop calling me that." Inuyasha grumbled and crossed his arms over his chest.

Cara rolled her eyes. "How's everything?"

"It's going well on my end." Touga smirked

Regina smiled. "Things are going quite well Cara. How are you and little Rin?" She asked.

Sesshomaru looked into the camera. "Hello Cara." His hair was cut short though it wouldn't matter since he can control the length of his hair.

"We are good though Inuyasha is getting annoying." Cara rolled her eyes.

"You're the annoying one." Inuyasha grumbled.

"BOY DON'T MAKE ME GET A SHOCK COLLAR!" Cara yelled.

"SHUT UP WOMAN!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"YOU KNOW WHA-" Cara stopped for a moment and she smiled softly. "Hi Sesshy." She looked back at Inuyasha. "THATS IT YOU'RE GETTING NEUTERED!"

"FUCK YOU! AND YOU'RE GETTING SPAYED!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Cara enough." Sesshomaru drawled and rolled his eyes.

Regina giggled in the background. "Leave Yasha alone Cara."

Touga chuckled lightly. "It obviously wasn't a good idea to leave those two alone."

"BRING IT! I DARE YOU!" Cara yelled back and tackled him.

Rin came up ignoring them and grabbed the iPad. "Hi everyone!"

"Hey Rin, how are you? You seem to be the only mature one there." Regina smiled at the little girl. Inuyasha growled and put Cara into a headlock.

"Hello Rin." Sesshomaru says softly

"They do this all the time Aunt Regina." Rin giggled. "Hi...father.." Rin said softly still not used to being able to call him that.

Cara got out of it and threw him out the window and she came up next to Rin and kissed her cheek. "Sorry about that."

Sesshomaru's lips twitched upwards into a small smile. "It is nice to hear your voices minus the idiot."

Regina smiled. "Cara you look lovely...and a bit different." She tilted her head to the right.

Cara blinked. "Different…how?"

Touga looked at her closely. "Ahh I see...you do look a tad different…have you gained weight?"

Regina slapped Touga upside the head. "Never tell a woman that!" She takes the iPad. "Cara and I are gonna have girl talk then I'll hand her over to Sessh." She walked into the bathroom and locked the door. "So Cara what have you've been doing?"

"Um Rin go outside with uncle Inuyasha." Cara looked at her and Rin nodded and giggled and went outside and played with Inuyasha. Cara looked back at the screen. "What do you mean what have I been doing?"

"What I meant to say is have you've been feeling off lately? Eating a bit more and what not?" Regina looked Cara over to see what made her different

"Wait what do you-oh shit that's right!" Cara stood up and showed Regina her stomach and the small bump she had.

"Omg! Cara you're pregnant." Regina squealed and took a snapshot of Cara.

Cara sat down and smiled and looked at the iPad. "I haven't called you guys because I knew you were busy. I've been waiting for you all to call."

"Oh my...I'm so happy for you. I'm glad you're having this chance. I know you've been wanting to be a mother for a while." Regina touched the iPad. "Sessh would be so thrilled."

Cara smiled. "I hope so." She rubbed her stomach. "It's...touch Regina…I can't even go to the doctor because this baby is a demon."

Regina frowned then brighten up. "Perhaps you can...I want you to call an old friend of mine. She's very loyal and will keep a secret no matter how big it is. She's a doctor and will not tell anyone, just say that Reggy sent you. Her names Katie Jones she can give you an evaluation."

Cara nodded and sighed. "The cravings are insane...like I have a craving for food and fighting..."

"I think that's normal, for now spar with Inuyasha and eat." Regina told her. "Do you want me to tell Sesshy or do you want it a surprise for when he come home?"

Cara sighed and rubbed her shoulder. "Knowing Sessh he already knows something is up..I just don't know by the time you guys come home the baby will be born."

"Sessh is aloof he wouldn't know unless he was able to smell your scent. I won't tell him I think it's best it be left as a surprise..." Regina checked the time. "I'll let you talk to Sessh now." She walked out of the bathroom and went back to the two dogs. "Here Alex your wife wants to talk to you." She gave the iPad to him.

Sesshomaru raised a brow and took the iPad. "Cara? Is everything alright?" He asked

Cara sighed but then she smiled softly when she saw Sesshomaru. "Everything's fine Sessh."

Sesshomaru nods his head. "How's Rin's studies?"

Regina went to Touga and whispered in his ear that Cara was pregnant and too keep it a secret. Touga nods with a smile and puffed out his chest in pride that his son was going to be a father.

"She's top of her class like you predicted." Cara giggled and she looked down. "I miss you."

"As expected of her and I you." He responded with a small smile. "Do not worry I am fine."

"I know.." She sighed. "I've just been moody lately."

"You can say that again!" Inuyasha yelled from outside and Cara growled and her eyes glowed red.

"Uncle Yasha come on." Rin tugged on Inuyasha's pant leg while Iris sat on her shoulder. "Let's go get ice cream." She pulls him to her direction.

"Keh...fine." Inuyasha puts his hat on and grabs his wallet. He took on a job and started making money for himself so he wouldn't have to rely on others. He puts Rin on his shoulders. "We'll be back!" He yells and walks out of the backyard and to the ice cream shop.

Sesshomaru chuckles deeply. His pants tightened as he saw Cara's eyes shifted colors. "When I come home..." He smirks. "I'm going to ravage you."

Cara blinked and she smirked as well. "Only if you're sure you can handle me Sessh. I have a lot of sexual frustration pent up so far." Markings appeared on her cheeks.

"I too have a lot of pent of sexual frustration." Sesshomaru smirks and flashes his eyes to gold and red before they returned to his human eyes.

Touga smirked as his ears twitched. "I believe we may have to take that from Sesshomaru soon."

Cara bit her lip seductively. "I miss you so much Sessh." She started to purr. "Especially late at night."

Regina nodded and snatched the iPad. "Oh okay you two no sexy time." She giggles and looks at Cara. "Bad girl Cara...what would dad say? Maybe I should tell him." She taunted.

Sesshomaru growled. "Cock blocker." His eyes twitched and he looked at Regina.

"Oh shut up. Dammit let me have my Sesshy time while Rin and Inuyasha are gone." Cara grumbled.

Touga came up. "Let them have their fun." He nipped her neck. "And we can go have ours."

"Don't rub it in Inu-papa." Cara crossed her arms

"Fine." Regina rolled her eyes and gave the iPad to Sesshomaru. "At least go somewhere private like the bathroom or something." Regina looked at Touga. "Now you know there's a strict policy against PDA. And if you want to fuck we have to do it quietly and somewhere private."

Sesshomaru grunted and left to the bathroom with the iPad in tow.

Cara smiled and she took her iPad to her bedroom and stripped down. "Mmm...Sessh...what do you want me to do?"

Sesshomaru grunted and pulled his pants down and leaned against the wall. "Touch yourself."

Cara bit her lip and rubbed her nipple and lightly pinched it. Her breasts had gotten slightly larger and she reached down to rub her bead.

Sesshomaru erected a barrier to prevent sound. He stroked his member slowly. "That's it...slowly finger yourself." He says huskily. Cara smirked and she reached into the drawer of her night stand and grabbed her vibrator and slowly brought up and down her folds while she looked at her mate with lustful intent.

Sesshomaru groans and stroked his hardened member more. "Give me a show my mate." He whispers to her and licked his lips in anticipation

Cara smirked and she sat the vibrator up and brought herself down on it and moaned loudly. "Oh Sessh..."

His eyes shifted to their original color and he thrusts into his hand. "Cara." He whispered into the air as he watched his mate pleasure herself.

"Oh god Sessh I want you.." She moved herself faster on her vibrator and she rubbed her bead as she looked at her mate.

"Soon my mate." He murmurs and kept thrusting into his hand. Cara moaned loudly and flipped her hair to reveal the mate Mark on her neck and she rubbed it.

Sesshomaru felt the pleasure of his mate and pulsed his energy so she'll experience more pleasure. "Cum with me my mate..." He grunted out and pumped his erection getting close to his climax.

"S-sessh..." She moaned and she went faster. "Sessh…I'm cumming.." She threw her head back and she came. Some milk even escaped from her nipples. Sesshomaru saw this and he climaxes. His seed sprayed onto his lands and stomach. He pants and watches the milk leak from her nipples

Cara panted and cleaned herself off and clothed herself. "Damn Sessh..."

Sesshomaru nods and washes his hands and fixes his pants. "Damn is right." He smirks then leaves the bathroom and sits at his cot.

Cara smiled softly and she looked at her mate lovingly. "I love you Sessh.."

"I love you as well." Sesshomaru whispers to Cara

-Meanwhile-

Touga smirked. "I can be quiet." He nipped her ear.

Regina grabbed Touga's hand and went to the janitors closet. She kissed him and stripped down naked. "Take me my lord." She let her tail come out of hiding.

Touga smirked and went back to his demon form and came up to his mate and kissed her deeply.

"If my dad saw us he'd go crazy." Regina kissed him back. "But right now I don't care." She pushed him against the wall and stroked his hardened length. "I want my mate." She leans to his ear and whispered lewd and dirty things in his ear.

Touga smirked and nipped her neck and his hands slowly slid down her back to grab her ass. "It's been awhile I hope you can handle it." He whispered as he rubbed the tip of his shaft against her folds

"You know I can." She pulled them down to the floor and wrapped her legs around him. Regina didn't waste any time in putting Touga's length into her folds. "Ah...fuck." She brings him down for a kiss.

Touga smirked and he picked her up and held her hips and bounced her up and down on his hardened member.

Regina moaned and rested her head on his shoulder. She rolled her hips and bounced on him. "Touga.." She whispered in his ear.

"Regina.." He grunted and he went faster and his claws dug into her hips.

"Ah...ow yes." She moans into his ear. "Harder Inu." She dug her claws his back and moved her hips faster.

"Yes.." He grunted and nipped her mark. "Cum for me." His markings became jagged.

Regina bites her lip. "Y-yes my lord...I'm g-gonna cum for you." She sucks on his mate mark. Touga grunted and moved her back against the wall and pumped into his mate faster feeling close to his climax.

"T-Touga.." Regina moans and climaxes. Her walls tighten around his length.

Touga grunted and he came with his mate. "Shit..." He slowly pulled out of his mate and held her so she wouldn't fall.

She kissed Touga roughly. "Oh I been wanting you for so long." She muttered and move off of him and puts her clothes back on.

Touga smirked and adjusted himself and put his clothes back on and took on his human guise again. "As have I." Regina hid her tail and kissed him. "Come on let's go back."

Touga smirked and walked with her back to his son.

Cara smiled softly. "I should probably let you guys go."

Regina and Touga looked over Sesshomaru's shoulder. "We love you Cara! We'll see you in 2 years. Don't worry time flies by quickly and we'll be back before you know it." Regina made a kissy face and the dogs said their goodbyes before she cut off FaceTime

Cara smiled and waved and she turned off the iPad and sighed sadly. "Two years..." She rubbed her belly and wiped the tear from her eye quickly. She softly and quietly prayed to herself that they would all be okay.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The months went by quickly as Regina, Touga and Sesshomaru was in Afghanistan. Every day was a new day of action, adventure, blood and gore. Regina with her father was able to secure a perimeter and make the enemy retreat. She's been making sure all the lower ranking soldiers was up to snuff and was able to function perfectly. Touga or Hadrian has been having the time of his life. There was happy times and some strenuous times with adjusting to the type of warfare the humans of this dimension was able to do. Sesshomaru on the other hand was behind aloof and his urges for battle was sated. He inwardly missed Cara and Rin but wouldn't admit it.

Cara, Rin and Inuyasha had been living quiet lives. Inuyasha had taken to becoming a very good uncle and helping Cara with Rin and her new son she named Hunter Jackson Masters, she used Sesshomaru's human guise surname. He was the spitting image of his mother but had his father's demon markings and eyes. Rin loved being an older sister to the small baby demon. The two of them missed Sesshomaru dearly and Inuyasha even though he wouldn't admit, missed his father and Regina. 

Currently in Afghanistan, Regina was training the lower rankings soldiers and they were lacking.  
"COME ON! MOVE IT! WE ARE AT WAR! THERE'S NO ROOM FOR LAZINESS!" she yelled angrily and the small platoon of men and women quicken their paces and did their exercises more.  
A male cadet named Adam blushed as he witnessed Regina's domineering persona **. 'Oh damn she's so hot like that.'** He thought as he did his push-ups in hopes to please Regina.

Touga walked up to his mate and smirked. "I knew I picked a strong mate." He whispered in her ear.

Inwardly Regina blushed. "Not now Inu." She whispered and turned to the platoon. "ADAM! THERE'S NO ROOM FOR BLUSHING LIKE A SCHOOL GIRL!" She yelled.

Adam had faltered "Yes Lt." He stumbled and continued his exercises. The others started laughing but stopped as Regina let loose bullets in the wall adjacent to her.

"NO LAUGHING YOU PUSSIES! MOVE IT OR ELSE!" She ordered and they finished up their exercises. "Platoon! Attention!" The platoon stopped what they were doing and went into attention and looked straight. Regina went to them and gave them instructions and dismissed them.

Touga smirked. "I tell you they are scared shitless of you."

"Oh well I do try." Regina chuckled and coughed. She rubbed her neck and channels a small amount of youki to heal her throat.

"Your powers as an Inu youkai have gotten stronger as well." He smirked. "I wonder how Cara is doing with the little one."

"She's doing fine no doubt. Yasha and Rin is there to help her." She says and goes to the edge of the base and sits under a tree. Touga followed and sits beside her.

"This is one of the places here for privacy..." She lays her head on his shoulder. "I'm stronger because I have a handsome and strong mate."  
He smirked. "Gee I wonder who that is." He kissed her cheek.

She giggled and looks up at him. "I love you...and no matter what happens I will always love you...I don't care if you are a demon, lord or general...I love you for you...and nothing will ever change how I feel about you Hadrian...Inu no Taisho...Touga." Regina sat up and kissed him deeply. Touga smirked and kissed her just as deeply as he held her. Regina smiled and slowly parted from Touga. "I was thinking once this is over we could...start a family that's if you want to." She muttered unsure if Touga wanted to do that.

Touga smiled. "If that is what you wish I shall make it so. I wouldn't mind having more pups."

"Thank you...I don't know if I'll make a good mother but I know that as long as you're here with me I have nothing to worry about." She touched his cheek. "I...am afraid but I know I don't have to be if you're here...my rock...my General."

Touga smiled. "My love, my mate. I'll never let you go.." He whispered in her ear

Regina smiled and hugged him tightly. "Let's go back."

Touga nodded and slowly stood on his feet. "I have a feeling Sesshomaru has been depressed lately. You head on back. I'm going to look for him."

Regina nodded. "Alright Touga." She stood up and kissed his cheek. "Tell Maru-chan I said everything is fine." She smiled and jogged back to the barracks.

Touga nodded and he kept walking until he found his son. Sesshomaru was lounging in bed. He sighed and got up and went to walk around aimlessly. Touga tapped him on the shoulder. "Come let us talk."

Sesshomaru raised a brow. "Very well." He muttered and followed his 'brother' to somewhere secluded. "What is it?"

"What has been with you son?" Touga kicked back against the wall and looked at his son curiously.

The younger Inu youki stared off in the distance. "I feel that something is happening to Cara." He muttered. "I felt pain, sadness, happiness, then longing."

Touga blinked and sighed. **'I cannot tell him. She wants it to be a surprise..'** He thought and looked up. "Call her son."

Sesshomaru nods his head slowly. "Very well." He sniffed the air smelling Regina's scent on Touga. "How is she...I take it she enjoyed dominating her platoon?" Sesshomaru nods his head slowly.

His father smirked. "Regina is doing well as for her platoon not so much."

Sesshomaru's eye twitched. "Hm that Adam soldier...has been staring at her a lot lately...perhaps he's one of those humans that likes a dominant female." He hums in contemplation.

"Yes...gonna keep an eye on that one." Touga growled lowly but he kept himself composed. He handed Sesshomaru the iPad.

"Don't waste your time with the human...he will not pursue Regina." Sesshomaru takes the iPad and nods in thanks to his father.

Touga nodded. "Better not." He left Sesshomaru be: Sesshomaru used the iPad to call Cara. He sighed inwardly as he waited for her response.

-With Cara-

"Inuyasha! Get the iPad!" Cara yelled as she fed her son.

Inuyasha grumbled a bit and went to get the iPad. He accepted the call and saw Sesshomaru. "Well if it isn't the prick." He drawls. "What do you want?"

Sesshomaru's right eye twitched. "Idiot...put Cara on...now." He almost missed his brother, key word almost.

"Oh so you forgot about me huh?" Inuyasha smirked and continued talking. He was purposely making him wait.

"Yes, now shut up and take the iPad to Cara." Sesshomaru growled and glared at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha chuckled and took his time to give Cara the iPad. "Here, the prick is on and wants you."

Cara blinked and she laid down Hunter in his crib. "Shh baby I have to talk to your daddy." She whispered and she made herself look presentable. Her breasts had gotten bigger from the pregnancy and she was still working on the baby weight but she managed. She took the iPad and made it face away from the crib so Sesshomaru could only see her. "Hey Sessh. Miss me already?" She smiled softly

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as he looked at Cara. 'Something is up.' "Indeed I have...immensely. You have changed...but how I am not certain."

Cara blinked and she cocked her head to the side. "How Sessh?" In her mind she was conflicted. **'I wanted to surprise him...but I need to tell him...'** She thought and she let out a sigh. "Actually Sessh...there's something I need to tell you." She smiled softly and handed the IPad to Inuyasha. "Just hold it okay?"

Inuyasha grumbled. "Oh great first a babysitter and now a holder." He rolled his eyes.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at his brother. He assumed he was talking about Rin since she is a child. "Be silent idiot."

Cara slowly picked up her bundle of joy who whimpered softly. "Shh sweetie it's okay. It's time for you to meet your father." She whispered and she motioned for Inuyasha to turn the iPad to her so Sesshomaru can see her and their child.  
"You're a father Sessh. His name is Hunter." Cara smiled softly. Hunter looked up at the iPad and saw his father and pointed to him with his finger.

Sesshomaru blinked and slowly touched the screen. "I'm a father." He muttered and stared at his new son. "He looks just like you...he's prefect." He whispered. He was in shock and had few words to say.

Cara smiled and she nodded. "I was gonna wait to tell you when you finally came home but I couldn't. I've been telling him all about you and showing him pictures of you so he knows who you are."

Hunter kept pointing at the screen and looking back at his mother. "Da!"

Cara smiled softly. "Yes sweetie that's daddy." She kissed his forehead.

Hunter smiled and started clapping. "Da!da!"

"And boy did she talked about you so much that I thought my ears was gonna fall off." Inuyasha groaned. "It was soo boring hearing about you."

"Be silent idiot." Sesshomaru growled at Inuyasha and returned his attention to Cara and Hunter. "Yes I am your father...I will return Cara do not doubt that."

Cara smiled sadly. "You better. You have no choice now." She wiped the tear that she had away quickly. She missed Sesshomaru and Regina and Touga greatly.

Hunter looked up at his mother and hugged her tightly. "Mama."

Cara smiled and hugged her son. "I love you too baby." She kissed his cheek and looked at Sesshomaru. "I love you. I miss you."

"I miss your presence immensely and I love you also. I will return my mate and son. Tell Rin I shall return." Sesshomaru allowed a small smile to form on his face.

"This is so nauseating." Inuyasha grumbled to himself.

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red. "Did I not say silence baka otouto."

Inuyasha growled and turned the iPad to him. "Don't tell me what to do you ice prick bastard."  
And that was the start of a lengthy argument between the two Inu brothers. Sesshomaru threatened Inuyasha and he did the same. Sesshomaru was going to say something before he was called. "Sleep with your eyes open baka otouto...see you later my mate and son." He turned the iPad off.

Cara smiled softly and she looked at Hunter. "I hope you'll meet him soon." She looked at Inuyasha and just rolled her eyes in disapproval. He followed her ranting about how Sesshomaru was an ass but she just ignored it and smiled at her son.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Another year has gone by since we last saw Cara, Regina and their new family.

"Uncle Inuyasha that one!" Hunter pointed to a balloon at the carnival where they were all talking a family day.

"Okay okay Kid hold on." Inuyasha reached up and gave Hunter the balloon while they waited for Cara and Rin to get off the tilt a whirl.

"Mommy let's do that again!" Rin jumped up and down.

"Not now Rin I'm a little dizzy from that." Cara sighed and she went up and took Hunter who was now almost 2 and already walking and talking as if he was 4. Inuyasha had really stepped up in taking care of his nephew. He made sure he was there for him, Rin and Cara.

 **'Damn I'm getting soft.'** He thought and as he looks at his...families happy faces. He was there when Cara went into delivery and couldn't help feeling...happy about that. **'Keh...what am I thinking about. I'm just watching the prick's mate and brats while he's away then they're his.'**

Rin nodded happily and latched onto Inuyasha's leg. "Uncle ya- oh I mean Uncle Derrick. I'm having so much fun!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Keh...good for you kid." He mumbled and looked forward not meeting Rin's eyes. Cara smiled softly. She still couldn't help but feel the emptiness in her heart thinking about Sesshomaru and Regina being gone and even Touga. Rin also thought about Sesshomaru and missed them all dearly and but she kept her same smile.

Hunter had grown smart like his father and asked about him daily. "Mother when will daddy be home?"

Inuyasha looked to Cara knowing it was a sensitive subject. "Hopefully soon sweetie. Now come on." Cara picked up her son and hid her sadness.

"Keh...your dad will be here later this year kid. Once they finished what they're doing you'll get to meet your grandpa, aunt and dad." Inuyasha patted Hunter's head.

"Okay Uncle." Hunter nodded and hugged Cara tightly.

Rin looked up at Inuyasha and sighed. "Uncle can we get some ice cream?"

"Yeah kid." He picked up Rin and they walked off. Rin looked at him. "I'm worried about mama..she's been crying more lately."

"I know, I can smell the tears. Don't worry about her kid. Cara will be better at the end of the year when the ice prick comes back." He stood in line for an ice cream cone.

"So dad will be back on Christmas?" Rin asked. She had been educated on the holidays and among other things that belonged to this world.

"Yeah, or on Christmas Eve." He shrugged and paid for the ice cream and gave it to Rin.

Meanwhile Cara and Hunter finished in the bathroom. "That's mommy's handsome man." She giggled.

"Mother..how come I can't have my ears out and tail out?" Hunter asked calmly. As he had gotten older his ears and a tail had grown.

"Because sweetie people here don't know about demons yet." Cara whispered. She rubbed her mate mark and sighed thinking of Sesshomaru and the others **. 'Worry..pain and longing..Sessh please be okay..'**

Cara's mark subtly pulsates signaling to her that Sesshomaru felt her emotions. She suddenly felt calm, love and hope. **'Do not worry my mate. I shall be back sooner than you think.'** His voice whispered in her head.

"Yes mother." Hunter mumbled and looked down. He loved his ears and tail and liked having them out.

Cara blinked and she smiled and she wiped a tear from her eye. **'I hope so. And if Regina is in a condition worse than what she left in in neutering you and Touga.'** She looked at her son.

"good boy sweetie now let's go mess around with your uncle." Cara giggled and ran off to meet back up with Inuyasha and Rin.

She heard deep chuckling in her head **. 'Worry not...but Regina seems to have a knack for keeping her scars...'** He whispered softly. **'She doesn't want them healed says it makes her look like a badass...her words not mine.'**

Hunter smiled. "Alright!" He ran with his mother back to Inuyasha and Rin.

Cara sighed. **'God dammit Regina.'**

Halfway around the world, Sesshomaru was chuckling to himself as he, Touga and Regina was in a tank with Regina driving.

"The hell you cackling over there sesshy?" Regina raised a brow and looked back.

"Nothing." He drawled and returned to being neutral.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes and immediately took a gasped.

"Touga! Sesshomaru! Fire! We have a bomber and a bazooka!"

"Shit.." Touga mumbled and took a shot. His aim was perfect and he smirked. "You were saying Regina?"

"Good dog Touga! You want a treat boy? Mama has a treat just for you boy." Regina cooed at Touga.

Sesshomaru chuckled at that and his eyes widen. "Regina watch out!"

Regina blinked and turned her head and saw a missile aiming for them. "Shit." She growled and pulsed out her youki to make the tank jump to the side making the missile miss its target. "Fuck this shit...y'all assholes want to play dirty...mama will play dirty!" Her eyes turned red.

 **'So sexy when angry..'** Touga smirked and his eyes went red. "Finally some real fun."

Sesshomaru smirked and his fang lengthened. "Shall we show them why they call us the Rabid Dogs?"

"Fuck yes Sessh...lets show these fools why you both was called Lord and General and me the Maddox." Regina snarls and pulled the tank into a drift. "Kill them."

Touga smirked. "With pleasure."

"Touga and Sessh...on my mark." Regina narrowed her eyes and pressed the red eject button causing their seats to be shot into the air. "Fire!" As they were in mid-air she let loose a barrage of bullets on the opposing enemy.

Sesshomaru cracked his neck and expertly did head shots. **'This is fun.'** He thought and saw more men coming. His eyes flickered over to Regina who had called more for more reinforcements.

Touga smirked and shot at the enemies without even looking and getting them all with the perfect head shots. **'Amusing.'**

The three dog demons touched down on the ground softly. They each looked around and couldn't make out what the opposition was talking about but knew they were calling for someone.

Touga's ears twitched. **'This could be a potential dangerous situation.'**

A man in black clothing with a turban on his head and a scarf that obscured his face. He had grenades strapped to his chest and had plenty of guns and ammunition. He barked at the others and looked at the three dogs. "Ah...isn't this...a surprise...The Inu lord and his father...what's this?" He flicked his eyes to Regina and licks his lips behind the scarf and sniffs the air. "The general's whore?" He spoke in Japanese a language that they knew but the Afgan enemy did not.

Regina narrowed her eyes and growled. "I'll show you a whore you fool!" She growled out in Japanese.

Touga growled lowly. "scum...you'll regret that!" Touga growled in Japanese.

Sesshomaru sniffed. **'This scent...its Naraku..** ' He growled

Regina growled again not knowing the dangers of the opponent **. 'Wait how did he?'**

The man smirked. "Then show me bitch...let's see how strong you are without your mutts to protect you." He drops his guns and pulled out his knife.

She narrowed her eyes and smirks. "If that is what you want." She did the same and grabbed her Swiss Army knife and they met in the middle.

"Regina careful." Touga growled and the markings on his cheeks appeared.

Sesshomaru growled. "Seems they even brought scum like you here Naraku."

The man or Naraku stayed silent not denying or confirming his identity. He only looked amused and began a knife fight with Regina.

Regina held her own against him though she managed to cut up his arm and chest. "Come on fool you're going easy on me."

Touga went to his son. "Tell me what can you tell me of this Naraku?"

"Well he's a half demon. Sold his soul for demon power. But he wasn't a full demon so he tried to get the sacred jewel from the idiot and his comrades to become a full demon." Sesshomaru growled. "He's a waste of space."

Naraku smirked and used Regina's weight against her and got on top of her. "Hmm beautiful eyes...they're more reflective then Kikyo's." He chuckles.

Regina growled and used her training to fight off Naraku and stabbed his thighs. "Get off!"

"No." Naraku removes his scarf. "Look into my eyes and see what I'm going to do to you." He smirked and forced a kiss and pumped miasma into her lungs and dragged his knife over her eyes.

"AH!" Regina screamed as she was blinded. She pulsed out her youki so he would get off of her.

Naraku smirked and jumped off and Regina stood holding her face. "You bastard! My eyes! I'll kill you!" She yelled then started coughing violently and slumped to her knees.

Naraku chuckled and threw his knife into her shoulder. "I'll look forward to it slut." He quickly grabbed his guns. Touga growled as his inner demon took completely over at the site in front of him. He tackled Naraku and started slashing at him with his own knife. Stabbing him several times in a blood rage. Sesshomaru went to Regina and pulsed his youki into her to release the miasma from her lungs and to help hear her eye. Regina fainted from the miasma and laid on the ground next to Sesshomaru.

Naraku smirked and dodged Touga's strikes. He went behind him. "Now now...no need to be angry over a slut...when you're done with her send her my way." He stabs Touga's back and shot his knees. "I'll see you later...soon." He chuckles and killed the Afgan terrorists making sure there wasn't no witnesses. He smirks and vanishes in his miasma. "Until next time."

Touga growled and stood up ignoring his wounds. "Fuck.." He went to Regina and Sesshomaru. "Let's get her out of here." Touga picked her up and they went back to the base. Regina's lungs were back to normal and she was healed but she had a scar on her eye now. Touga knew that he would be the one to kill Naraku the moment they would run into him again.

Though Regina had her lungs healed. She was put in a medical coma until the doctor can access her eyes. The head doctor Jason Bourne shook his head. "She will be blind temporarily. Keep the bandage on her eyes for the next 6 months so her corneas and retinas are completely healed. Then keep her in some sunglasses." He reversed the anesthesia and left.

Months later it was were finally sent home. With new scars and new rivalries. They walked around the airport and they saw Inuyasha waiting for them.

"Bout damn time you guys came back. Come on Cara's at Rin's school. Something about a spelling bee." He smirked. He saw Regina. "Shit what happened to you?"

Regina turned her head to Inuyasha. Her eyes were still covered and she used her sense of smell and hearing to find him. She touches his face and smiles. "Yasha-chan." She kissed his cheek and hugged him. "I missed you puppy-chan." She purposely ignored his question and didn't answer.

Touga shook his head and went to Inuyasha. He leaned down to his ear. "Don't mention anything about her eyes...Naraku is back."

Sesshomaru nods. "Shall we surprise them?" He said.

Inuyasha growled lowly but nodded. "Come on I have her truck. She took Regina's car to the school." He led them outside.

Meanwhile

For months Cara couldn't shake this uneasy feeling in her chest about danger. She was worried for Regina. She knew something had happened and she could sense it. She held Hunter in her arms who was happily watching his older sister in her spelling bee.

"Okay, now Mandy your word is Father." The teacher said and the little girl named Mandy took a deep breath.

"Father, FAH" she started and the teacher hit a buzzer.

"That is incorrect." The teacher waved her off. "Rin it's your turn. Spell Father."

Cara sighed softly and looked at Rin with a smile and nodded.

Rin smiled. "Father, F. A. T. H. E. R."

The teacher smiled. "Correct." She said.

Rin giggled and was about to sit down when she froze. The door opened showing in light and there were four silhouettes. Her eyes widen as she seen the one silhouette she knew. "FATHER!" She jumped down from the stage and ran to Sesshomaru.

Cara blinked and she stood straight up and she had a tear as she looked at them. "S-Sesshomaru.." She whispered.

Hunter looked up and saw them and he blinked. "Mother is that father?"

She smiled softly and nodded. "Yes baby that's your father." She slowly walked over. She couldn't believe they were actually back.

Touga smirked and put his arm around Regina. "Seems she still doesn't believe it."

Regina smiled and covered her ears as they were now sensitive as she relied on them and sense of smell. "Yes, though I cannot see her face. I know she's happy."

Sesshomaru went to them and caught Rin. "My daughter." He whispered and picks her up. He walks over to Cara and kissed her. "Did I not say I would return?" He smirked and looked down at Hunter. "My son...you look just like your mother." He placed his hand on his head.

Everyone turned their attention to them and smiled when they saw that Regina, Touga, and Sesshomaru was wearing the army uniforms. "Congratulations!" Was yelled by the people and they clapped.

Cara smiled softly and wiped her tears and kissed her mate softly. **'Finally.'**

Hunter looked at his father curiously and reached up for him. "Father?"

Cara smiled and handed Hunter to Sesshomaru. She turned to hug Regina and she almost had a heart attack. "I knew something happened." She touched Regina's face and healed her instantly although she still had the scar. "I've been training a lot. It seems I have healing powers."

"Sissy you were worried...I told you we would be fine." Regina smiled. "And I would've preferred you had let my eyes healed naturally...as a reminder for my mistakes." She said darkly and looked away. "Thanks though."

Touga shook his head and leaned into Cara's ear. "Don't ask about it...she'll get angry." He pulls back and smiles. "Now let take this outside." He ushered everyone outside so they could get on with the spelling bee. When the door closes he looks to Hunter and Rin. "Now why can't grandpa get any love?" He tiles his head.

Rin ran right up to him and hugged him tightly. "Inu papa!" She smiled. Cara smiled but then laughed nervously. "Actually Touga..I didn't exactly tell Hunter about you."

Touga blinked and hugged Rin. "Why not?"

"Well um..because he only ever wanted to hear about Regina and Sessh." She laughed nervously and scratched her cheek. Hunter hugged his father tightly.

Touga groaned and pouted. "Aww." He turned away and sulked while holding Rin.

Regina smiled and kept the bandages on her eyes not wanting to take them off. "It's okay love...when we have our litter you can baby them all you want." She cooed softly.

Touga brighten up. "Very well my love. Let's all go home shall we? Regina and I could use a hot bath." He smirks at her.

Regina giggled. "Yes let's go." She agreed.

Cara rolled her eyes. "Then go you two." She handed Touga the keys to Regina's car. She grabbed all of Rin's things and they all went home as well.

Touga picked up Regina the moment they got home and carried her in.

Rin and Inuyasha stayed outside playing. Cara went and Put Hunter down for a nap.

Sesshomaru went to take a hot shower. **'Finally.'** He thought and leans his head against the shower wall with his eyes closed.

Touga carried Regina to the shower and helped her undress and relax. "Finally." He kissed her softly.

Cara came and joined Sesshomaru in the shower and kissed him. "No more leaving." She whispered and they shared an embrace among other things in the shower.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Regina, Touga and Sesshomaru have been settling back into normal life after they had returned home from war. Sesshomaru was adjusting to being a father to Rin and his new son Hunter. Inuyasha has been helping but also been leaving to go travel to do whatever he does.  
Regina has been difficult as of late. She refuses to take off the bandage off her eyes even though Cara healed them. She sees that this was her mistake in being cocky and wanting to remain blind as a reminder.  
Touga would sigh occasionally and would try to help his mate see that she could learn from her mistakes instead of letting them impede her. He's been trying as well to find information on Naraku. He made a vow to himself that he would be the one to bring him down for what he had done to Regina. Cara and Rin and Hunter couldn't be happier that they were all finally home and Hunter was even warming up to Touga. 

-Days later-

March 1, 2016 it was a Tuesday and Regina was up and walking around. She heard Touga in the living room and slowly walked up to him. She heard low growls and mumbles about 'he would pay' and other similar phrases. "Leave it be Touga...there's no need for revenge and I will not have you go search for Naraku just for retribution."

Touga sighed. "This is what I wish to do Regina."

"Leave. It. Be. Touga. What's done is done. I was cocky and arrogant and this is the payment for my arrogance and cockiness." She turns and goes to the kitchen and started making something to eat.

Touga sighed. 'I'm not dropping it.' He thought to himself and he went up to his mate and put his arms around her and kissed her softly

"Touga if you don't stop with this avenger thing it'll only make things worse. Going after Naraku will only make him more amused and he will continue. Ignore it maybe he'll calm down after a bit." Regina shook her head and returned the kiss to him. "Plus I would rather you don't get hurt."

"I think you underestimate my abilities. I can handle a lowly spider." He kissed her deeply and lovingly.

She moves her head away. "And you don't understand me at all...I do not want you going after him...end of discussion." Regina looks down. "I don't care about your abilities or how strong you are I don't want you seeking revenge."

Touga sighed. "Alright I won't. " he pulled her to him.

She smiled. "Thank you Touga...I just want you to focus on us." She pressed her body against him.

He held her tightly. "Then I shall my love."

Regina smiled and took Touga to their room. "I believe that I told you I would dance for you." She kissed his cheek and sat him down on the bed. "Stay." She went to the bathroom with a box in her hands. She actually took off her bandages and let her hair fall down her back. Regina opened the box and smiles softly as she puts on the sexy cat suit that Cara had given her. Touga sighed and sat down and waited for his mate. He waited in a mix of anticipation and longing. Regina turned on some music using her phone and opened the bathroom door. "I hope you like the cat suit Inu...it was a gift." She says cutely to him as she slowly walks with a sway to her hips

Touga's eyes widened and his lips twitched upwards into a smirk. "D-damn." He relaxed his body. "Damn sexy."

"Just for you." She started doing a sexy dance for Touga. Using the dance move that Cara had taught her and some moves she learned from watching strippers.

 **'I should invest in a pole.'** She thought as she crawls over to him.

While Touga and Regina was having their sexy time. Sesshomaru's ears flicked and he looked towards their house. **'Can those two function without having sex ever other minute?'** He thought as he looked at his son and daughter.

Cara was sitting with her son bouncing him. "Mommy's bouncing baby boy."

"Mother...please." Hunter had his ears back as he was embarrassed. His face was flushed with red and he looked away.

Sesshomaru raised a brow. **'He's more like me than I thought.'** "I understand how you feel son."

Cara rolled her eyes. "Sweetie why don't you go play?"

Hunter jumped down. "F-father...can we." He looked down nervous.  
 **  
'Though his shyness and nervousness isn't from me.'** Sesshomaru thought and picked up Hunter holding him like a football. "Let us go." He walks out to the backyard.

Hunter smiled and held onto his father. "Can I use your sword and train?"

"I think your mother would be displeased if she saw you with my sword." Sesshomaru says and places him down. "Before I learned to wield a blade I used a kendo stick and so will you." He kneels down. "Your grandfather was a strict teacher and so am I." 

Hunter stood straight up and nodded. "Yes father."

-Rin and Cara-

Rin giggles at her brother's misfortune and looks at Cara. "Can we have girl time mommy?" She asked her sweetly.

Cara smiled and picked her up. "Sure sweetie what do you wanna do?"

Rin smiled happily. "Hair and nails then cupcakes!" She yelled

Cara smiled. She picked up Rin. "Okay sweetie." she walked outside. "Sessh me and Rin are gonna be gone for a while are you gonna be okay with Hunter?"

-Sesshomaru and Hunter-

Sesshomaru eyes shined as he was proud of his son. He looked up and nod. "He is my son Cara of course I will be." He looks down and patted Hunter's head and lightly scratched his left ear.

Hunter blushed a little. "Father stop."

Cara smiled. "Alright well his lunch is in the fridge he eats at noon. If you need help call for Inuyasha, he watches him all the time." She looked at Rin. "Let's go sweetie."

Rin smiles and nods. She jumped down and ran for the car. "Ready!" she yelled and th two girls drove off to do have their girl time.

Sesshomaru watches them go and looks down at Hunter. "Hush pup." He stands and gets a small kendo stick and showed him the correct stance. Hunter got into the correct stance and readied himself. He showed him the positions of striking and guarding. He had him attack then dodge in different intervals. "Strike, dodge." He commanded sternly. Hunter nodded and he quickly caught on easily proving to Sesshomaru that even at his young age he could easily keep up. Sesshomaru eyes glinted in pride. "Perhaps...we shall enroll you in the martial arts competition."

"Yeah! Mommy's been talking about that! She's been training me too father! But she said I'm still too young to join the school." He looked down

Sesshomaru snorted. "Pup...you're too young because the humans have regulations. If we was back at my home dimension you'd be competing against other pups your age."

"Really!? Can we go to your dimension father?" He asked excitedly

Sesshomaru shook his head. "It is impossible son to return." He pats Hunter's head. "Now let's continue." He instructed Hunter more.

"Like this father?" Hunter asked as he perfectly imitated Sesshomaru's strike making him nod with approval. They continued training until Hunter was exhausted.

-Rin and Cara-

Rin was bouncing in her seat happily and looked out the window. "Mommy next time could Aunt Regina come?" She asked

Cara smiled. "Of course sweetie." **'That's just as long as Regina isn't still fucking Touga senseless.'** She thought to herself

Rin tilted her head. "Aunty Regina and Grandpa are dancing?" She asked.

Cara blinked. "What do you mean sweetie?"

"Well one day I asked Aunt Regina where babies came from. She says babies are made because adults do a dance naked on the bed and the dance is called sex and that I shouldn't do the dance until I find a mate." Rin innocently says with a smile.

Cara blinked. **'I'm going to kill her.'** She thought and sighed. "Yes sweetie but you only do it with someone you love."

"Ok." Rin nodded. She was a smart girl and knew better.

Cara sighed and she pulled up to the salon and she got out and took her in. They both got manicure and pedicures and their hair done and Cara got a surprise for Sesshomaru. They came home a few hours later. Rin was asleep in Cara's arms.

-At home-

Hunter was rubbing his eyes as he laid in his father's lap. Sesshomaru had Hunter eat lunch before he settled him in bed. "Sleep." He whispered. Once Hunter's eyes closed he left the room and went to sit on the couch. He closed his eyes and meditated.

Cara smiled at her mates meditating form and she quietly took Rin to her room and laid her down. She quietly came back into the living room and she straddled Sesshomaru. "Seems like you're adjusting well."

He smirks and opens one eye. "Why wouldn't I be?" He looks at his mate with a gentle gaze. "How was your day?"

"It was wonderful, how do you like my hair?" She flipped it. She had shaved one side of her head and gotten layers.

"Hmm...sexy." Sesshomaru purrs deeply making his chest vibrate.

She giggled and she slowly stripped while sitting in his lap and showed him her bikini wax. "Well what do you think of this?"

He raised a brow and looked at her bikini area. "Hmm." He hummed and stood up placing Cara on his shoulders. "Naughty bitch." He walks to the bedroom and places a barrier around their room.

Cara giggled and rolled her eyes. "I haven't had you in two years dammit I didn't want to have a bush down there."

"Hair or no hair I would still fuck you." Sesshomaru stripped and move on top of Cara.  
"Now hush." He whispered and kisses her.

Cara moaned softly in the kiss. "Oh Sessh you don't know how much I've missed this." She relaxed her body and she exposed her neck being completely submissive to him.

"Silence." He whispers and bite down on her mark. He stroked his length on her folds becoming hard quickly. "I'm going to ravage you." He warns her before his eyes turned red.

Meanwhile with Inuyasha. He was in a night club drinking at a bar. He watched as the women dance on a pole and he grew aroused as he saw a red haired woman with green eyes. "Sexy." The woman had an exotic feature to her.

She had a long scar trailing down her neck and her eyes flicked up to Inuyasha and her lips twitched upward. She slowly walked up to him. "Care for a dance?" She purred sensually.

"What's your name Red?" Inuyasha whispers as he wrap his arm around her waist. "I would love a dance." He moves her closer to him.

"Ruby...Ruby...I like that." Inuyasha took a seat and looked at her. He parted his legs and pulled her on his lap. "Give me a good dance Ruby and I'll buy you dinner." He smirks

She rose a brow. "Cocky one are you?" She slapped his hands off of her. "No hands." She slowly shredded her bra to reveal her breasts as she slowly moved her hips on Inuyasha's lap.

She blinked and bit her lip. "Sweetie a lot of guys come in here all the time asking me out for dinner and I know where it will lead. I know what you want but I do not sleep with...patrons." She stood up off of him and turned around and she bent over as she slid off her thong. She was still bent over as she slid her hand up her thigh and rubbed her heat in front of him and then turned around and licked her fingers.

Inuyasha sniffs subtly. **'Damn...her scent is amazing.'** He thought. "I'm not your ordinary patron." He watches her intently. "One dinner and we'll see what comes after that." He so wanted to touch her but decided against it. He grew hard just by watching her movements. "Who knows...it could be a time of your life red."

"That's not my name head banger." She smirked and she slowly touched herself all over and she went on her knees and bent her back backwards showing off her flexibility

"Ah Ruby." He smirks at her and tilted his head. "Derrick is my name. Derrick Masters. So how about it?"

She slowly stood up. "Give me one good reason why I should?"

"I'm not like the other guys...I see women differently than other men." Inuyasha decided to use his father's approach and his voice deepens a bit. "Out of all the women here I see a jewel amongst coal." He sits up straight and looks at her. ""I'll treat you like the queen you are." He whispered lastly  
Ruby rose a brow. "Very well, I get off in 2 hours."

Inuyasha smirks inwardly. "I'll meet you at the entrance." He stands up. "Consider our dinner your payment." He walks out the door and goes to the bar. **'Scored a hottie!'** He thought excitedly. **'Who knew acting like the old dog would work.'  
**  
 **'This better be worth it.'** Ruby thought to herself and went back out on the floor.  
Two hours later Inuyasha had waited for Ruby at the entrance. He had taken Cara's car and drove them to high end restaurant. "I hope you like Italian Ruby." He says and parks the car. He goes to her side and opens the door for Ruby.  
Ruby blinked as she saw the restaurant. **'Shit I don't even know if I'm dressed well enough for this.'** She thought to herself.

"Don't worry about your dress...you like gorgeous." He puts his jacket around her and walks her into the restaurant where they were seated and given menus. "Order whatever you want."

She blinked. **'This place is expensive. Who the hell is this guy?'** She thought to herself and she ordered some food.

Inuyasha saw her look and laughed at her. "No I'm not some billionaire or millionaire. I'm just a guy that has a lot of talent." He orders his food and the waiter nods and left them be for a while. Inuyasha looks at her. "So what made you become a...dancer?"

Her eyes flicked upwards. "Reasons." She rubbed her arm

"Such as?" Inuyasha took a sip of his whiskey. The waiter returned with their food. "Let me take a guess." He subtly sniffs and found a younger scent on her. A scent that belonged to a child. "Asshole left you with a kid and you don't have no way of providing for said kid am I right?"

Ruby blinked several times. "Damn good guess." She mumbled

He shrugs. "Believe it or not I actually like kids. I took care of my nephew and adoptive niece while my prick of a brother was at Afghanistan." He looks down "I have...a soft spot for women with kids...I lost my mother when I was about 5."

She looked up at him. "So did I." She said softly

Inuyasha eyes widen at that. "Which is another reason I asked you out. You being drop dead sexy was a bonus." He smiles at her.

She blushed a little and looked away. "My real name is Ophelia. Ruby is my stage name."

"I figured though if we go out again I'll call you Red." He drinks some more and eats more. "So your kid...girl or boy?"

"A girl. Her names Clarissa. She is 4." She flipped her hair.

"Bet she's cute like her mommy." Inuyasha pushes the plate over and leans forward a bit.

She blinked and she quietly started to eat her food. **'He's really cute.'** **  
**The two continued their dinner and Inuyasha paid for the food. He drove Ophelia home and walked her to her door. "How about another date huh? Next week at the park you can even bring your little girl." He took her hand and kissed it.

Ophelia smiled and she took out a pen from her purse and wrote her number on his hand. "I'd love to." She kissed his cheek. "Good night."  
Before she left he took her hand. "Wait." He reaches in his coat inner pocket and got an envelope. "This should be enough for you and your little girl. Maybe you don't have to show off that body of yours to assholes and jerks anymore." Inuyasha didn't say anything else and kissed her cheek and left.

Ophelia held her hand at her cheek and she smiled softly. **'Derrick...Derrick Masters.'** She blushed and smiled and walked into her home. When she locked the door Ophelia opened the envelope and saw a check. **'A check?'** She thought and read it. She blinks and her eyes widen before she fainted.

-Meanwhile-

Cara panted and laid her head on Sesshomaru's chest. "F-fuck Sessh."

Sesshomaru chuckles softly and placed his arm around her. "Two years' worth of pent up stress and lust. I'm surprised your body could take all of semen." He smirks. "Though it being covered on you is a bonus."

Cara blushed and mumbled. "Perverted dog."

"Hmm like father like son." He leans over to her and kissed her temple. His ears twitched and he looked towards the window. "They're still going at it."

"Not surprising." She got back on top of him. "You know I wouldn't mind going again."

Sesshomaru smirks. "I wouldn't mind either." He rumbles and they proceeded to go another round.

-Meanwhile-

Regina had her ass up in the air while Touga was behind her pounding into her. "T-Touga!"

"Fuck!" He grunted and he went faster into her until he pulled out and stroked his member covering her in his seed once more.

Regina laid on the bed and looks up at Touga and spread her ass cheeks. "Come on Inupapa...one more."

"Damn." He grunted and slowly sheathed himself into her ass. "So damn tight."  
She moans out and clawed the pillows. "O-only for you." She wiggles her ass and pushes against him. They continue until it was midnight and laid next to each other covered in sweat and other fluids.

-Meanwhile-  
Inuyasha sighed and opted to sleep in a tree instead of in the houses because of all the amount of love making that kept going on. "Get me a place of my own...then I won't have to hear or smell those four fucking all the time." Inuyasha growled and closed his eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It's been about a few months since then and Inuyasha had finally found a place of his own. Cara and Sesshomaru were helping him move some stuff in while Touga and Regina watched Rin and Hunter.

Inuyasha's ears twitched. "Yeah it is thanks Cara and fluffy." He starts fixing up the place.

Sesshomaru's eye twitched. "Baka Koinu." He mutters in Japanese.

"Hey Inu I think that's the last box." Cara handed him the box and then looked to her mate.

"Sessh.." Cara said in warning. "You're welcome now don't bring home any weird women. Trust me the women in this realm are crazy."

Inuyasha smirks inwardly. "Don't you worry about that Cara. I can take care of myself."

Sesshomaru rolls his eyes and looks away a bit. **'Unless he already found an onna to occupy his time with.'** He thought.

Cara sighed. "Seriously though there may be insane girls out there, I've dealt with many of them myself and we don't know if anyone else from any other anime or show or whatever has been brought to life so be careful."

"I could've sworn Regina was my step-mom." Inuyasha tilted his head. "I'll be fine...shessh I've lived alone pretty much all my life I can handle myself."

Cara rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah but still. Don't be an ass okay?"

"You're worrying over nothing." Inuyasha reminds her.

"Yes nothing." Sesshomaru agrees.

Cara rolled her eyes. "Always ganging up on me.." She mumbled and walked out to her car.

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha. "You've found someone already." He says bluntly.

Inuyasha grunted. "Maybe or maybe not." He shrugs and let Sesshomaru out. "Thanks...fluffy." He snickers and slams the door in Sesshomaru's face.

Sesshomaru eye twitched. "Bastard." He went to the car

Cara sighed. "He can be but he's a good uncle." She started the car and started drive them home. Sesshomaru didn't comment on that. He knew Inuyasha was a good uncle but he still dislikes him.

Cara sighed and she snuck a kiss on her mate's cheek. "You know you ought to thank him one day." She kept driving.

Meanwhile Touga was bonding with his grandson. "Good job pup now what was next after blocking?"

Hunter smiled at Touga. "Attacking then it's food!" He jumps up excited. "I hope Aunt Reggy makes fish and beef."

Rin and Regina was talking and drawing things inside the house as they watched Touga instruct Hunter.

Touga smiled and picked him up. "I'm sure she did I can smell it now."

Regina had the food simmering and she sniffs. "Hold on Rin. I'm going to check on the food."

"Okay Aunty." Rin smiles and continues drawing a picture of Sesshomaru in his dog demon form and Cara sitting on his snout.

Regina went to the kitchen and checked the roast beef in the crockpot. She sniffs and smiles "Good." She mutters. Then checked on the fish that was baking. "Done." She pulled it out of the oven. Touga carried in Hunter and they both sniffed and sighed happily at the smell of good food.

"Grandpa grandpa look." Rin held up her picture of her mom and dad. "See."

Hunter awed the picture. "Rin that's great." He says and inspects the picture closely.

Touga smiled. "It's wonderful Rin."

"Thank you." Rin smiled.

Regina places the food on to the table and also the plates and silverware. "I hope you three are hungry."

"Very!" Touga and Hunter exclaimed and immediately started to eat. Rin and Regina chuckled at them. Rin ate at a slower pace and also Regina. Touga and Hunter both smiled triumphantly as they finished eating

Rin gave off a loud burp. "Excuse me." She says cutely.

Regina giggles at that. "It's fine why don't you and Hunter go play?" Rin nodded and took Hunter to play outside.

Touga started to clean up the plates.

Eventually Cara and Sesshomaru went to get Rin and Hunter. Regina had insisted they stay to eat. Cara had mentioned to Regina that Inuyasha had moved out and she nodded.

"It was bound to happen Cara. Inuyasha was getting annoyed but also he felt alone. His father has someone and also his brother. He felt like he didn't belong here. Let him be." Regina says and Sesshomaru of course agreed with her and they and the two children left.

Touga and Regina watched them go and he looked to her. "You know, if you still want pups..." He started.

Regina stopped him. "I know Inu...I know what I said about us starting a family. I'm still afraid that something will happen to my body...like they won't make it."

Touga shook his head. "Demon pregnancies are at full term. It's rare for a demoness to have a miscarriage believe me. I'm here with you." He picked her up bridal style. "Your heat will be here soon and I will fill you with my seed.."

Regina blushed heavily. "Dirty talk...I like that...will we do it in both forms?" She holds onto him.

Touga smirks and the bedroom door closes and he tosses her onto the bed. "But of course." Was all he said as he proceeded to shower his mate in love and other things...

Back with Inuyasha he had his new one bedroom apartment clean and spotless. He grabbed his phone and called Ophelia. They've been having more dates lately and he can honestly feel that Ophelia is the one for him. And her daughter Clarissa is such a sweet girl if not a bit mischievous like Shippo **. 'Come on pick up.'** He thought as he waited on her to answer the phone

"Hello?" She said softly into the phone and a little tired as well.

"Hey Ophelia, how are you?" He asked and paced a bit.

She smiled. "I'm great, you know you still shouldn't have given me that check."

"But I wanted to. I had the money and I wasn't going to use it. What better way to use it by giving to someone who'd can use it huh? Plus I figured you wouldn't want to...dance all your life." Inuyasha pressed his back against the wall. "How's Clarissa?"

Ophelia smiled softly. "She's great. Getting bigger every day." **'you saw her the other day its not like you haven't already known that'** she thought and smiled. She really loved how caring he was to her daughter.

"And I bet she's getting cuter like her mommy." He smirks. "How about you, Clarissa and I go to the carnival?"

She blushed slightly. "We'd love to."

Inuyasha smiles and changes into his human form. "Great! I'll meet you there rose." He hangs up and changes clothes then went off to the carnival. We he got there he purchased the tickets for Clarissa. Ophelia blushed slightly and she went and quickly got herself and Clarissa ready.

Inuyasha under the guise of Derrick Masters waited by a food stand. He sat there and hummed patiently **. 'This girl...she's amazing. Way more understanding than Kagome and a lot more beautiful than both Kikyo and Kagome.'** He thought and shook his head. **'Don't think about those wenches.'** Inuyasha was brought out of his daze as Clarissa ran up to him.

"Derrick!" She giggled

Ophelia ran after her daughter. "Derrick I'm sorry she's just so excited."

"It's okay." Inuyasha tossed up Clarissa in the air and caught her. "Hey kiddo, you gotten big." He sits her on his shoulder. "I got you a lot of tickets so you can play all the games and win lots of stuff animals."

Clarissa giggles. "Yay! Can I get the big ones please!" She hugs his head.

"Sure kid." He replies and looks at Ophelia. "Hello Rosebud." He walks forward to her and kisses her forehead Ophelia blushed softly and kissed his cheek.

"Mommy can we go on the Ferris wheel?" Clarissa asked sweetly and Ophelia nodded. She sighed softly.

"This was an amazing idea. Poor girl doesn't have many friends so I take her out as much as I can." Ophelia smiled

"She can be friends with my niece and nephew." Inuyasha wraps his arm around Ophelia's waist. He leans to her ear. "Though if we keep this up she's going to call them cousin." He nips her ear lightly. "Well let's go to the Ferris wheel!"

"Yay!" Clarissa yelled as Inuyasha took them to the Ferris wheel. "Aww! Long line!" She pouted.

Ophelia blushed bright red and she poked him in the side and rubbed her arm as she looked away embarrassed. **'He really likes making me blush doesn't he?'** The line went down quickly and they managed to get a cart and sat Clarissa between them.

"You look sexy when you blush. You look even more like a rose." Inuyasha smirks.

"A rose? Oh yeah mommy's hair is red like a rose." Clarissa says innocently and watches as they slowly ascend,

Ophelia coughed to clear her throat and she held her daughter in her lap. She scooted closer to Inuyasha and she nipped his neck. "Stop it." She whispered and the blush was on her face.

Though no one could see it Inuyasha's ears twitched. "Oh just take the compliment Rosebud." He puts his arm around her bringing her close to him.

"Mommy and daddy look! Look I can see the big buildings!" Clarissa pointed at the skyscrapers and froze as she caught her slip up. "I-I'm sorry.."

Inuyasha raised a brow. "It's okay Rissa-chan." He pats her head. "I don't mind."

Ophelia blinked several times before her hair now turned the same color as her hair but she still smiled softly at the thought. "So you have yet to tell much about your family."

Inuyasha hums a bit. "I have two brothers...Hadrian and Alexander. Alex is married to Cara and Hadrian is married to Regina. Alex and Cara has two children Rin and Hunter. Hadrian on the other hand is starting a family with Regina." He says. He can't really say that Hadrian is Touga and is his father while Alexander is Sesshomaru.

Ophelia nodded slowly. "What about your parents?"

"My mom died when I was very young while Alex's mom is still alive somewhere." Inuyasha shrugs. "My old man is well wherever he is."

 **'Can't say that Hadrian isn't my brother but is my father.'** He thought. Ophelia rubbed Clarissa's shoulder. "I'm sorry to hear that. I know a thing or two about dead beat dads." She kissed Clarissa's cheek who was happily looking out over the rest of the carnival.

"I wouldn't say he's a dead beat just haven't been around. He's making up for it though." Inuyasha leans forward to kiss Ophelia's cheek.

Ophelia blushed and then blinked. "How is he making up for it?"

"By being around and forming a relationship with me." He mumbles. "My families a bit...weird but I'll introduce you later. What about your family?"

"No wait hold up- you just said you didn't know where he was." Ophelia looked at him.

"I know what I said. He comes and goes whenever he wants to." Inuyasha says.

"Mommy! Look!" Clarissa leans forward to show the aquarium that was miles away. She leans a bit too forward causing her to tumble out of the cart.

Inuyasha eyes widen. "Shit." He jumps out and catches Clarissa and hangs onto the bars of the Ferris wheel.

"Oh god! Derrick! Clarissa." Ophelia reaches out and pulls them both back into the cart. She looks at her daughter. "Never do that again you both could have been killed!" Ophelia started crying

"I'm s-sorry mommy." Clarissa whines and started crying.

Inuyasha looked at Ophelia. ' **She really cares.** ' He thought and kisses her. "Don't be mad at Rissa Rosebud. She's just being a kid."

"D-daddy I'm sorry." Clarissa hugs onto Inuyasha tightly.

"It's okay Rissa no harm done." He pats her head and hold her. Ophelia sighed and held her daughter with Inuyasha. She looked up at him and she made him face her and she kissed him softly as she still continued to tear up. "Thank you."

Ophelia sighed and held her daughter with Inuyasha. She looked up at him and she made him face her and she kissed him softly as she still continued to tear up. "Thank you." Ophelia smiled softly and she nodded along with Clarissa who was happily begging for the big stuffed unicorn that Inuyasha won her.

Inuyasha had won lots of stuff animals for her and the last one was a white Shiba Inu. "Here you go Rosebud this is for you." He gave her the white stuff dog.

Clarissa awed the white dog. "Inuyasha!" She pointed at it

Inuyasha twitched a bit. "What was that Rissa?" He says.

"The doggie's name is going to be Inuyasha!" She says happily.

Ophelia smiled and looked down at her daughter. "Someone's been watching mommy's favorite show again hasn't she?"

"Yes mommy! I love it! Especially little Shippo." Clarissa giggled

 **'Oh okay...everything's all good.'** He looks at them. "Oh okay." He nods. **'Kinda miss the fox brat'**

"Whose hungry?"

"Oh I am daddy!" Clarissa pointed to the funnel cake and churro stand.

"Hm I don't think kids should have that much sugar." Inuyasha tilts his head

"They shouldn't...but once is fine." Ophelia added.

"Mommy can we get a puppy?" Clarissa looked up.

"Why sweetie?"

"Because I want a real Inuyasha!" She pouted. Ophelia sighed.

"Sweetie mommy does too. But Inuyasha isn't real. If he was I'd be getting rid of Kagome myself and marrying him." Ophelia sighed

Inwardly Inuyasha was puffing out his chest and doing fist pumps. **'Fuck yes! Who's the man!?'** Then he stopped as he finally came into a realization **. 'If we're going to be together then I'll have to tell her the truth.'**

"Hey no worries I'll get you a cute little puppy." He tells Clarissa.

Ophelia gave him a look. "My landlord won't allow it Derrick please don't tell her that."

"Well you two can always move in with me." He tilted his head and brings her closer. "I wouldn't mind." He smirks at her and licks her nose.

"Really! Please mama!" Clarissa begged

She jumped and blushed. "Derrick stop." She whispered and she looked down at her daughter and she sighed. "I'll think about it.."

"Yay!" She jumped up and down hugging the stuff dog.

Inuyasha smirks and goes to get a hot dog, nachos, funnel cake and churros. "I'll stop for now."

Ophelia rolled her eyes and they went about the night. Eventually they came home to her apartment and she tucked Clarissa in to bed. She came out into the living room and she looked at him. "You know you can't just tell someone's kid you'll get them a dog. Makes it harder to say no."

"Hey she's technically my kid now so I guess I can." He wraps his arms around her. "If she wants a puppy I'll get her one." He picks her up and sits her on his lap. "And whatever my Rosebud wants...she gets it." Inuyasha licks her neck

Ophelia blushed and moaned softly. "Stop it." She mumbled

"Why?" Inuyasha smirks and nips her neck. He moves his hands up and down her sides and touches her thighs.

She whimpered. "Because I'm sensitive and my daughter is in the next room."

"I can be very quiet but if that's what you want." Inuyasha slowly stops what he's doing.

"I'm not worried about you being quiet. It's me I'm worried about..." She mumbled and sat back against the couch.

He lays down and pulls her on top of him. "Well there's always a gag we could use whenever you're ready to have sex."

She sighed. "Derrick it's not just that...I haven't had sex since Clarissa was conceived and I'm just..I don't know if I'm bad and I don't want to get hurt again even more so now since I have Clarissa." She rubbed her temples.

He rubs her back and kisses her forehead. "I understand, and I don't really care if you are bad at it. I will never hurt you or Clarissa." He whispered

"You better not.." She mumbled and she kissed him deeply. "I have a sword and I would come after you." She giggled.

"I have no doubt about that." Inuyasha whispers and holds her. "You know I love you right?"

She smiled. "I love you too.." She whispered and went back to kissing him deeply.

Inuyasha kissed her back just as deeply. "Good...I want to tell you something about me that I have been hiding for a long time."

She got an angry and confused look on her face. "Yes?"

"Don't overreact." Inuyasha bit his lip and let his human disguise go showing Ophelia his true appearance. He places her hand on his ears and he moved them. She blinked several times in shock before passing out.

"Shit..." Inuyasha picked her up and took her to her room. He laid her down in bed and grabbed a cold towel and wiped her face. "Wake up Rosebud." He says and kissed her

"No..." She mumbled and rolled over.

"Come on." He nipped her neck and tickled her sides.

"No Derrick I'm dreaming of Inuyasha again.." She mumbled and rolled over again and rubbed her thighs together.

Inuyasha chuckled. "Open your eyes and you'd see the real thing." He got on top of her and wrapped her legs around him then grind himself against her covered heat. His smirks and his ears twitched and to make sure she didn't slap him he puts her hands above her head. "Wake up ningen onna."

She grumbled. "No Sesshomaru I don't like you I want your brother..." She mumbled

"Sesshomaru!? That ice prick." Inuyasha growled. "Hey wench wake up so I can fuck ya." He says remember 'wench' was one of his catchphrases that Regina had mention that everyone knows.

"Mmm Inuyasha fuck me hard..." She whimpered in her sleep and her legs opened.

Inuyasha got up and locked the door. He stripped down naked and took off Ophelia's clothes. "Oh I'll fuck ya alright but first I want to taste you." He moved between her legs and licks her pink pearl then slowly let his tongue enters her entrance.

Ophelia's eyes shot wide open and she sat up. "F-fuck.." She whimpered and looked down. 'I'm dreaming..oh god Inuyasha's in between my legs. But why is he wearing Derricks clothes..' She thought to herself and she let out soft moans. She still wasn't comprehending that Derrick was actually Inuyasha.

Inuyasha eyes flashed gold as he looked up at Ophelia. "Hmm you're tasty...I think I'll have more of you." He licks his lips and continues to lick, flick and suckle on her wet cavern.

"Oh shit..."she looked down at him. "Fuck this feels so real.."

Once Inuyasha felt her walls tighten he sat up and gently let his finger enter her. He leans forward and looked down at her flustered face. "Because this is real my rose."

Having not been touched in so long she was very sensitive. "B-but you're not real..this isn't possible.."

"I'll explain more afterwards." Once she was loose and moist Inuyasha sheaths his rather impressive sized length into her heat. "Tight...you're mine now." He whispered huskily into her ear. Inuyasha thrust into her slow at first then worked into a fast pace rhythm.

"B-but.." She bit her lip to keep quiet. She knew this was more than real now but she couldn't make any sense of it. Small moans and whimpers escaped her lips and she tried to keep quiet so Clarissa wouldn't hear. "I-Inuyasha..."

"That's my name...and also Derrick." He noticed that the headboard was hitting the wall. Not wanting to wake Clarissa he moves them onto the floor and he continues the rhythm. His fangs slowly lengths as he was far into his love making with Ophelia.

She whimpered and wrapped her legs around him sending him deeper into her. "H-harder.." She moaned and moved her hips to his loving the feeling of being taken by him.

"Of course." He growled huskily in her ear. He pulled back and thrust harder into her lovely cavern. Inuyasha grunted deeply and dragged his nails across her flesh. "Mine." He growled. She covered her mouth to keep her moans from reaching a certain level but her heat twitched and tightened around him. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her head went back as she quickly felt herself reach her climax.

"Not yet." He grunts and turned her over to where her back was to his chest. He took ahold of her left breast and sank his fangs into her shoulder then gave her several hard and fast thrusts into her. 'My mate! Mine!' His inner demon declared in his mind as he released his essence into her.

She yelped from the pain and pleasure in pure ecstasy and she laid her head back against his chest. "Fuck...that was amazing.." She mumbled and looked up to him. "You have some explaining to do." A few hours went by and Inuyasha had explained everything to her in full detail. He had even called Cara and Regina to help confirm it with him. Eventually Ophelia was ecstatic and just head over heels in love with the demon in front of her that marked her.

"Yes and now you are going to turn into a hanyou. I'll let you meet Sesshomaru and my father tomorrow." Inuyasha carried her to bed and put on his boxers. He laid down with her. "I think if you bit Clarissa she too will turn into a hanyou or expose her to our youki making her more than human or at least stronger and live longer than your typical human." He holds her as he stared at the ceiling. "I wouldn't mind seeing you with a tail... make sex more kinky...I get to call you my bitch." He snickered

She blinked and looked at her now mate. "You'd think you were Miroku.."

Inuyasha ears twitched. "Those anime and manga aren't necessarily true. Yes, the monk was a pervert but he was also smart. I'm not what I am described in them. I'm more than what they show I am." He pulls her close to him and looked into her eyes. "You don't know how long I've waited to find someone...to be with for eternity." He nipped her new ears that sprouted from her head and touched her new tail.

She blinked and looked at herself in the mirror. "Wow.." Her ears twitched. She looked down at him and smiled and kissed him deeply.

Inuyasha nods and held onto her. "Yes wow...concentrate on them not being there and they will disappear." He lets her lay on him. "Ophelia...I love you...I know it's a bit early but I do and I wouldn't have made you my mate if I didn't."

She smiled happily and her ears twitched. "I love you too.." She whispered and leaned up and kissed him deeply and pulled him back down to her.

"Hmm Cara and Regina will explain more about being a female demon to you." He kisses her again. "Now I believe we should sleep before the pup wakes up."

She giggled and nodded. "I still am just in shock.." She laid her head on his chest and listened to his heart beating.

"Don't think too much of it." Inuyasha closes his eyes and puts his arms under his head. "Night..." He mutters before sleeping.

Ophelia looked at the moon that was shining through the window. **'Mama...my prayers have been answered...I found someone that wants me and loves not only me but Clarissa...I look forward to spending the rest of my life with him and possibly have more babies.'** She blushed at her thought. **'You'd love him mama he's so kind and loving and also a good father to Clarissa. She's so happy with Inuyasha around. I wish you could see him mama.'** She closed her eyes and went to sleep.

The moon brighten and the wind blew a bit faster before settling. ' **I see my dear and I approve.'** The wind spoke and a cooling breeze came through the house allowing all of them to sleep soundly.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14. 

It's been months since Inuyasha had moved out of Regina and Touga's home. During the hanyou's absence Touga and Regina was been getting plenty of fun time together. Currently you can find the two having sex in their demon dog form since it was Regina's last day of her heat cycle.  
After an hour of Touga being knotted in his mate ensuring his seed done its job in impregnating his love he detached himself from her. Regina whined and pulled her ears but in submission and she tuck her tail between her legs. She crept forward and licked under Touga's chin in respect.

Touga smirked down at her. "Now now that's enough you need to rest."

Regina nodded and changed back to normal. She went to the bathroom and vomited. Placing a hand on her stomach she heaved into the toilet. Regina lean against the cabinet and sighed. She knew she was already pregnant but was she ready for motherhood. She was known for being reckless and what if her recklessness causes her to lose the baby.

Touga came into the bathroom and rubbed her back. "It was only a matter of time."

"I know Inu...I know." She sighed and gurgles some mouthwash and spat it out. She hugged Touga and went to the kitchen to prepare a meal for them. "I'm not...upset by it...it's just that I'm reckless Inu."

Touga followed. "This I understand but your body can handle much more now. Besides if you've talked to Inuyasha, Cara wasn't exactly safe during her pregnancy with Hunter. They sparred daily."

Regina nodded. "You're right...it's just my mind playing against me." She gives him a small smile.

Touga nods and wraps his arms around Regina. He nuzzled her and watched her cook dinner. "Love you." He murmurs in her ear.

Meanwhile Cara and Sesshomaru were having fun of their own. The days when Rin was in school and Hunter was out with his uncle were their fun days. At the moment they cuddled with each other on the couch softly kissing the other. Cara as always was straddling him grinding on him.

"None of that...Cara you're carrying yet again." Sesshomaru sniffed then looked towards the window. "Perhaps Regina is also as well." He leans back on the couch staring at her.

Cara rolled her eyes. "I wasn't trying dammit I was just trying to love you...and I knew that was gonna happen. They have sex more than us and Inuyasha and Ophelia combined."

Sesshomaru chuckles. "I know you wasn't but still." He hums a bit in thought. "Yes, I believe my father and Regina's record is 3 days of sex."

Cara nodded. "Kind of hard to do that when you have two kids." She sighed and laid her head on her mates' chest softly kissing it, just feeling very lovey at the moment.

Sesshomaru shrugged. "I care not for sex. I spent most of my life celibate and only participate in sex once when the urge gets too much." He sighs and closes his eyes meditating with Cara in his lap.

Cara rolled her eyes. **'Could've fooled me.'**

Naraku had taken on the disguise of his human form and wander the streets of a town he doesn't know or care to know. All he cares about was information and he received it from his trip to the library soaking up knowledge of this world. His eyes captured a building that's a bar and walks into the bar. 'This world's destruction is very pleasing.' He smirks and orders whiskey

A waitress with long black curly hair with blue high lights came up to him. "Can I get you anything?"

"Whiskey." He stated and the waitress left him. He looks at his surroundings and hums slightly

The waitress came back and she looked at him. "Looking for someone?"

He raised a brow at the waitress and takes his glass. He swirls the liquid before sipping. "No, just passing time."

She nodded. "Just figured...you're not a regular here so I don't recognize your face." She said before swaying her hips as she walked to another patron.

Naraku watched the waitress walked away. He watched as her hips swayed and took notice of her modern exotic features. He licks his lips as he imagined his tentacles strangling her and tasting her blood. 'Been awhile since I had killed...perhaps I found my target.' He tapped the table with his index finger patiently

She walked around taking care of more patrons orders. Her black hair cascading down her shoulders and her piercing green eyes lit up her face. Her long slender legs moving gracefully in the otherwise disgraceful bar.

He stared and watched her movements. He closed his eyes and drank from his glass. **'Hmm yes I can see it now...those eyes widening in fear and the taste of her blood.'** **  
**  
She came up to him slowly. "Need another drink? Or are you hungry?"

"Your strongest drink and whatever food you think is best." He opened his left eye and met her emerald orbs

She nodded and went to the bar. She poured him a shot. "Spirytus Polish Vodka. Its 192 proof. The strongest and the most expensive one we have." She has sat down a burger. "The ghost pepper bacon cheese burger. Made medium rare with a side of fries. It's out hottest menu item."

Naraku nodded and took a bite of the burger and hummed at the taste. He swirled the shot glass of vodka and sniffs it smelling its contents. He took it back and hissed lightly. "Good stuff." He looks at her and licks his lips. "Got a name?"

"Cassandra...and you?" She looked at him with her arms crossed over her busty chest.

"Vlad." Naraku smirks at her.

"Hmph...Your poker face sucks." She said and walked to another table.

 **'Wait what?'** He blinks slowly and looked at Cassandra. **'The hell?'** **  
**  
She gave a smirk to a patron who flirted with her before punching him in the face causing him to hit the floor and then stepping on the patron's crotch with her heel. "Learn to keep your hands to yourself." She hissed with that same smirk on her face.

 **'Not as easy as I thought she would be.'** Naraku actually winced a bit. He ate and drank then paid for his meal. He left and waited on the roof for Cassandra to clock out for work.  
Once he sees her walking Naraku followed her to her home.

She felt the feeling of herself being followed and she kept her knife concealed in her purse in her hand. Naraku hums to himself as he stepped behind her. Cassandra smirked and she brought back her fist hitting him hard in the gut.

Naraku's eyes widen and he staggered not expecting the hit so quickly.

Cassandra looked at him and kicked him up in the face and knocking him out. When he woke up he was tied down to a bed. Completely nude with nipple clamps on his nipples and a cock ring on his member.

Naraku shook his head to clear it. He growled and a fang jutted from his upper lip. "You know I can break free of this."

Cassandra came out in a thin but long black satin robe. She looked over at him as she lit her cigarette. "Good luck, industrial chains are hard to break...besides if you do I'll hit you with this cattle prod." She turned it on and it lightly electrocuted his chest.

He grunted and the scar on his back surfaced out of his disguised. He growled at her with narrowed eyes.

Cassandra circled around the bed. "You know you look like someone I've wanted to dominate for a long time." Her sultry voice purred. She looked at him in his eyes. "You look a certain favorite spider demon of mine named Naraku..." She nipped his neck and she gripped his member tightly and stroked it. She pulled away and she let her satin robe fall to the ground to reveal her black corset with black thigh high laced stockings and black lace thong. She went to her closet and opened it and grabbed a thin black whip. "You look a lot like him."

Naraku grunted and looked at Cassandra up and down. His length involuntarily twitched as he saw what she was wearing. He narrowed his eyes at her. "Naraku...such an interesting name." He smirks at her.

She got on top of him and straddling his waist. Her thick ass and hips grinding against his member as her hands went around his throat. "Shut it." She hissed and she proceeded to put a ball gag in his mouth.

His 11 inch by 3 inch member harden and throbbed under her ass. He grunted again and looks up at her. **'This human female is different.'** He thought

She looked back at it. "Mmm not bad." She got off of him and grabbed a vibrator. She turned it on the low setting and put it to the tip of his member. "You need to beg to cum."

Naraku glared at her for even suggesting that he beg for release. He decided to do away with his disguise and let his true form out.

She blinked several times. "Holy fuck my dream came true." She mumbled and looked at Naraku and smirked. "I hope you know I'm not letting you out of here until you beg for your queen"

His fangs clamped on the ball bag and he bit down hard breaking it. "You trying to tame me human." He raised his head up to her and licks his lips. "I can kill you so easily...without touching you." He whispered and rubbed her thigh with one of his tentacles. "Miasma poisoning or strangulation." His tentacle wrapped around her neck and pulled her to him. Naraku licks her neck and bites down tasting her blood. "Mm delicious." He licks his lips.

She hissed and the cattle prod shocked him knocking him back unconscious. "Oh I'm going to have so much fun with you" she giggled evilly and proceeded to ravage his body for hours making him climax multiple times in his comatose state. When he finally awoke he found himself covered in his own seed with Cassandra on top of him riding him. He now had another cock ring on him and an anal plug in his ass. "Mm someone's finally awake...I wonder how much more you'll come for me Naraku."

Naraku growled at her and panted his body felt weak and he moved his arm jangling the chains. He threw his head back as she rode him and force the anal plug deeper. "Bitch."

"Should you really be calling me that considering the position you are in?" She smirked and rode him faster. His chest covered with scratches the traced from his shoulders down to his lower abdomen.

His demonic side wanted to kill her but he rationalize that if he played his cards right he could have unlimited sex. **'Hmm what to do.'** He thought and grunted. "Fuck."

She got closer to him and lightly chocked him causing the blood to turn his face red as she bounced on him hard and fast. She bit down on his neck hard as she moaned. "Mmm fuck Naraku.."

Naraku could feel she was close to climaxing. He smirks and thrust into her. At the last minute and broke the chains and flipped them over. He looked down at her and held her limbs with his tentacles. "My turn Queen." He chuckles deeply and removed the anal plug throwing it across the room and the vibrator. He aligned himself to her entrance and forced his way inside her making his thrusts deep and hard.

Her head went back and her mouth wide open in loud screams in pleasure. "Fuck Naraku yes!" She yelled and her walls tightened around him as she inched closer and closer to her climax

 **'I could get used to this.'** He smirks and bites her neck and pumps his throbbing length into her cervix. He growls darkly in her ear and used his extra tentacles to fuck her asshole, fondle her breasts, and spank her ass and thighs. 'This slut is mine from now on.' His eyes glowed red as he gave one last thrust into her and his member's tip passed her cervix and releases his seed into her womb.

She yelled loudly as she climaxed with him. Her eyes widened and she fell back passed out from the pleasure. He brought his lips down to her neck and marked her and her body started to slowly change to become a demon. Naraku smirks and goes to her bathroom to have a much need hot shower.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

As days slowly turns to weeks and weeks into months. Regina and Touga had finally introduced triplets into the world. Though it was no doubt after all the sex those two have been having it wasn't really a shock to anyone. Aidan, Raidan and Jayden was the names Regina wanted after her father. The little pups were born in their pup form and stayed that way for several months and Jayden was the only girl.

Touga was excited in having a little girl and vowed no boy will ever have his little girl. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, though they never said it aloud, also vowed to protect their little sister from harm and boys as well.

Sesshomaru and Cara had another child this one a girl. She was named Suki and was a mirror image of her mother. Hunter excelled in his martial art contests and school and Rin was getting taller and smarter. She ended up being skipped up a grade level which caused Sesshomaru to become proud and happy that is until his mother had showed her face. Inukimi had found him and was excited in having grandchildren. She didn't really care about Touga and ignored him in favor of getting to know Regina and looking at the pups. After a while Sesshomaru had decided to turn Rin into a demon so she would have the long life as they did. Inukimi visited often to see her grandpups and with every passing day all their pups got bigger. Cara and Regina often took their breaks from mother hood and went to hang out with Ophelia.

Now as for Inuyasha and Ophelia ended up finding Shippo and little Clarissa couldn't have been happier in having Shippo as a brother. They moved into a large condominium where they continued their lives until Kagome made an appearance into their lives. Inuyasha had rejected her of course in saying he had a mate and soon to be wife and explained that she should move on. Who actually appeared to have listened and she actually went to school and found love on her own.

Naraku on the other hand had unintentionally made Cassandra his mate and was both angered and pleased with that. Angered because he claimed a fucking dominatrix that wasn't submissive and pleased because she was the best at fucking and didn't mind giving and receiving pain. He never would tell anyone of course but she tamed the spider with in him and he actually left his ways.

The End


End file.
